TFP Robots in Disguise 3: Combining and Beasts
by Aili-chan
Summary: Continues from my TFRID 2. Things look normal first to Bee team and Stars, but everything will change when familiar faces return from Cybertron. Is time to pick a side, when the truth starts to rise up. Who is the true villain? Can it be stopped? It's up to Bee team and most importantly, Elena
1. King of the Hill

**AN:** Hi guys. Here's my version of TFRID CF Since the series is ending soon I decided to write already. Well, half of it anyway. Enjoy

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Some time has passed since power surge mini-cons and Starscream. So far bots had collected artifacts of Cybertron, while Stars had been training to control their Predacon on their elements. To some of them, like Aqua, Gaia, Sweet and Peace it was easy, but for Young, Ash, Flame, and Strength it wasn't. Okay, sometimes Sweet caused snowstorm in Command center and Peace created twister in the scrapyard. Otherwise no other accidents. Luckily, thanks to the items Peace, Strength and Sweet brought along with them from Cybertron the element Predacon elements hadn't caused much trouble.

However, there were two things that started to worry entire team. First of all Elena. Even if she wasn't looking depressed like she did after Decepticon island. Actually, she looks like she has passed over it. She looked to be more worried. Could it have something to do what Optimus told them?

Well, considering what Ratchet told them when he came they all now know that Elena left the council because they blamed Optimus about the destruction of Cybertron. And obviously, all those who knew the truth like Ratchet were "given longtime mission out of Cybertron" but the truth was banishment. But also considering what Elena has told, on the time when she was still meeting the council, all the things she suggested that were used in Earth, the council denied. At first, Elena thought that they were strict with their traditions, but she now believes it was because she sounded just like her father, Optimus Prime. Now that she remembers, when it came talk of "second chance", "probation", "respect" and "humility" on those they actually demand her to remain quiet. What now worried her was probably now that all her Stars were here on Earth with her, BurnStar hid the Star tower again and joined with others to help Optimus, it will be only matter of time before something terrible will come from Cybertron to Earth.

Okay, that was more like what she was worried most of the time. But what really started to worry the team was that there was nothing to do. Most of the artifacts have been collected and things started to get boring. Well, for bots anyway. Drift was practicing with his sword while Grimlock played tic-tac-toe with his tail, which won this round.

"Hm. Nice move. Thanks!" Grimlock said to his tail, while he answered to his own compliment.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and strongarm were sparing lazily.

"You're leaving yourself open on the left," Sideswipe said while hitting lazily.

"Thanks, I'll keep an eye on it," Strongarm said while tried to dodge those hit.

It didn't take long before Sideswipe started to feel **way** bored.

"Ugh, This is ridiculous. Ow!" Sideswipe said before Strongarm gives one hit on his face.

"You, uh, left yourself open right about here," she said pointing at his face.

"We need something to punch besides each other," Sideswipe said to her before decided to go and complain to Bee.

Bumblebee was cataloging the artifacts with Peace and Strength when Sideswipe and Strongarm came.

"Listen, Bee..." Sideswipe tried to say before Bumblebee stops him to hold up a bit.

"Hi, guys! Are you here to help me catalog the Cybertronian artifacts we've been collecting? It's really fun!" Bumblebee said.

"I know someone who would love to do this." Peace said.

"Yeah. You need to find us some action, Bee." Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe is correct, lieutenant. Continued inactivity could cause us to lose our combat edge. We need to get back to basics." strongarm confirmed."The Cybertronian Law Enforcement Manual calls for officers to be in a state of constant preparedness."

"Throttle back, you two. We've handled some massive threats, like Megatronus, Starscream, and Decepticon Island." Bumblebee counts.

"Something girls don't like talk about." Strength reminds.

"The point is, We haven't lost a thing. We're a well-oiled problem-handling machine." Bumblebee said.

Right then, something sound to be coming, until shelf fall on Bumblebee and Strength moves away with Peace. It was Grimlock, who wanted to join the conversation.

"What'd I miss?" he asked. Bumblebee sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweet, Young, and Flame watched when Russell practiced his kick on the championship game. Jetstorm and Slipstream tried to cause a bit of distraction while pretending to be "defense" with Ash to see how well Russell can handle situations in the game.

"Excuse me, Russell, your stabilizer coverings are not secure." Jetstorm tried.

"You don't fool me, Jetstorm. My shoes are tied." Russell said.

"Over there! Megatronus is forcibly removing sugared treats from the grasp of that human infant." Slipstream tried.

"Seriously? Why not just say Steeljaw is behind you and tries to capture you." Flame suggested.

"Flame!"

"What? It can't be Megatronus because he is gone."

"Nice try," Russell said and made his kick, which made the ball go far and high that mini-cons couldn't catch it. Well, with Ash she almost got it, but the ball was a bit too high for her.

"Fifteen made kicks in a row! I'm so ready for today's championship game!" Russell said.

"Your accuracy is most impressive, Russell," Jetstorm said.

"It is hard to believe you were a novice just a short time ago." Slipstream said.

"Hank? On my team? She helped me figure out the math, the angles I need for every kick. Now, I never miss. It's just a matter of working the problem. I can handle anything." Russell said.

"Well, usually Elena would say, that you need to ready for unexpected things and then work with the problem."

"Sweet, he has prepared for that," Ash said.

"But what if they play mean way or use play prank during the game or they are huge?"

"Sweet, we are talking about a game between kids." Young remind.

" _All personnel to the Command Center, imme-imme-imme-imme immediately."_ Fixit's voice was heard.

* * *

Soon everyone was in Command center. Well, most of them anyway.

"Based on the highway patrol's reports of drivers being run off the road, they might be dealing with a Decepticon. Given that there is an underground nuclear waste disposal site in the area, I thought it best to inform you." Fixit explained.

"You did the right thing, Fixit. But you said might be a 'Con. Are you reading a Decepticon signal at that location?" Bumblebee asked.

"I cannot confirm, lieutenant. It's possible, mineral deposits at the location are affecting my sensors." Fixit said.

"Well, if it is a Decepticon, it sounds like an annoying road-hog, not a world-conqueror. And action on the roads shouldn't affect the nuclear waste disposal site. Strongarm, Sideswipe, you want some action GroundBridge over and look into it." Bumblebee said

"Yes, sir!" Strongarm answered.

"Aw, yeah! Finally! Let's rev up and roll out!" Sideswipe cheered.

"Uh-uh. Mine." Bumblebee said meaning the battle-cry. Girls giggled on that. "If it's a big problem, call it in and we'll come help out. But I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yeah, so are we!"

"We'll do you proud, sir."

"Umm… is there a way we can skip this?" Flame asked. "We kinda like to go see Russell's championship game."

"I think it would be the best choice," PeaceStar said since she is one of the oldest ones. "Considering that there's nuclear waste, Flame's powers could cause trouble. That includes Young and Ash."

"AWW, but I want to see the game too," Gaia complained.

"Well, I think it would be best if you stay out too, baby sis." Strength said, which made Gaia pout on the name he used. "The location is middle of the desert, so using your elements could lift suspicion."

"But that then will include Aqua and Sweet too." Peace said.

"YES!" Sweet cheered.

"But that then leaves..." Grimlock said after counting. Everyone looks on Peace and Strength.

" **OH, COME ON!"** Strength complains. "I'm a guy. I'm supposed to be watching sports." Everyone kept looking at him. There was no way out of this. There has to be Star for backup. Strength sighs to give up. "You better film it then."

"We can do that," Gaia said smiling.

"And so you won't feel lonely I stay to help Fixit." Peace said.

Since everything was settled, Strongarm and Sideswipe left to check the area.

* * *

In the field, two teams were ready for the game. Girls were watching from the stand, while Elena and Denny were in benches. Elena was ready with things players would need. Like water and juice to drink and first aid kit. She, of course, was helpful and Russell's friends appreciated that.

The game has gone well so far to halftime. Denny was cheering Russell, in his way. Elena smiled awkwardly to that.

While other players took their places, Russell and his friend Hank took theirs.

"Knock this kick through, Rusty. We want the lead at halftime." Hank said.

"From this close? We might as well put the points on the scoreboard now." Russell said. However, he wasn't feeling fully confident. Turns out the other team had one player that is tall. Taller than others actually. Russell shook his head to concentrate on important things, like kick the ball. "Ready!"

Hank catch the ball and prepare it to Russell and he kicks it. Unfortunately, the extremely tall kid manages to block the goal, and the game hits halftime with Russell's team two points down.

"That's the first one you've missed in… I don't know how long." Hank admitted.

"No biggie, no biggie. Only down two points. No problem, get 'em in the second half. Super kicker, super kicker." Denny said to Russell, but he could notice that he was down because of that. And so did Elena.

"I told, that they could be huge. Well, one of them is, but still."

" **SWEET!"** all girls shout to her.

"What?"

* * *

The game goes on. Girls follow the game, but they could all notice that Russell wasn't himself anymore. After missing to catch a ball he started to remove his helmet and walk to the bench.

"Rusty, get your head back in the game, pal. It's the championship." Denny said.

Russell sat down while Denny, Elena, and Hank went to him.

"You missed a field goal. It's not a big deal." Hank said.

"No, he's a big deal," Russell said meaning the tallest kid in another team. "As long as they have that kid I'll never make another field goal. I shouldn't have shot my mouth off before the game."

"Well, he sure looks almost like a teen to me," Elena admits. "They seem to be way confident to have him in their team to block the ball. But that doesn't solve the game."

"So we must try," Hank said and goes to the field.

* * *

The game goes on and the home team does their best. But they got the "dog pile" on them or get bandage from Elena's medical kit. While Elena went to help another player, Denny notices Russell packing his helmet already.

"Wha? What are you doing, son? The game's not over." Denny said.

"It is for me," Russell said.

"Rusty. Field goal time. You're in." Hank came to tell, while Elena comes too.

"Sorry, Hank, I can't. I'm injured." Russell lies.

"Injured?"

"It was that last kick I tried I did something to my ankle," Russell said while fakes that his ankle hurts.

"Well, if we don't have our best kicker, we'll just have to go for a first down," Hank said.

"I see what I can do. They say in twisted ankle helps lifting and cold-bag. Also the third one, which I can't remember what it is." Elena said. Hank smiles, knowing that she tries to cheer things up.

"Feel better," Hank says to Russell before goes back to the game field.

"Rusty, why'd you lie?" Denny asked while he and Elena sit down next to him.

"If I go out there, I'm just going to hurt the team and make myself look silly," Russell said.

"You'll hurt them more if you don't even try," Denny said.

"But I did try."

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"You know... I was a good student when I was your age. Got all A's. But then, I got a D. It floored me, for a long time after that. I didn't think I could ever get an A again." Denny started to tell.

"So you quit school and started a successful business selling vintage stuff?"

"Russell" Elena said to him.

"Nnnnoooo... I realized that if I quit then, I could find a reason to quit _anything_ for the rest of my life, and I didn't wanna do that. So I went back, figured out what I was doing wrong, and _worked at it_. Hard. And I started getting A's again. ...and after I graduated, _then_ I started a successful business selling vintage stuff." Denny finished.

Right then, they heard that their team managed to score. They managed to also tell by the loud cheering girls were making in the stand, every time they got a score.

"Sounds like your team scored. You could still pull this game out. There's plenty of time left." Denny said, while takes Russell's helmet out and leaves him to decide what to do next.

* * *

The game is about to finish soon. One move could affect who could win. Girls were already waiting for the final move when Hank goes out to talk.

"Time out. Time out."

"How's it looking out there?" Denny asked.

"Time's running out. We can maybe run one more play and hope for a miracle." Hank explained.

"Or, we could try a field goal," Russell suggested while walking to them with Elena.

"But your ankle…" Hank asked.

"It feels a lot better," Russell said.

"Lifting and cold bag. And my sister's homemade salve" Elena said and showed a small jar with green stuff inside to play along. Well, the homemade slave wasn't fake. She has used it often in the game.

"What about the tall kid?" Denny asked.

"I've been working the problem," Russell said. "To get the ball over that kid, it's gonna have to fly higher, earlier. If I change the angle of my leg..."

"And if I tilt the ball a little more when I hold it for you Let's give it a try," Hank said before both went to the field.

"Yes!" Denny cheered. Elena just smiled.

Russell and Hank took their places behind others. Waiting for the ball. Once having it, Hank tilt the ball bit and Russell made the kick and he's able to clear the extremely tall kid and score the winning field goal.

Girls cheered loudly in the stand, while Russell's friends cheered with him, while Denny and Elena smiled to him.

* * *

In the night time, everyone was back at Scrapyard. Elena and girls went talk with Peace and Strength. When they came, it looked like Peace was trying to calm Strength down from something.

"What happened?" Elena asked. "Was it too much?"

"I don't know what wrong with him. After they return, he just runs to me and started to talk all kinds of things." Peace explained.

Elena goes to Strength who keeps talking who knows what and panicking.

"Strength. Strength!" Elena tried before gives a good slap on his face.

"Thank you," he said.

"What happened?" Elena asked calmly.

"Okay. Let me start from important things." Strength said before taking a deep breath before starting. "Yes, we encountered with Decepticon."

"Okay, what he is after?"

"By what I understood, he wanted to take over the roads to his boss."

"Take over the roads?" Flame asked. "That's a lame crime I have ever heard."

"But it will cause trouble to all humans. It will be even a matter of time before they even reveal themselves to people and that's when our cover is blown up." Elena said. Deep down she felt somehow relieved that this Decepticon doesn't hold any connections to the council. He and his 'boss' just needs to take care of.

"Actually there's more." Strength said. "It kinda is the reason why I… started to panic."

"What? Did something horrible happen? Did someone we thought who is gone, returned?"

"Ah, no. First of all, I don't know who would that be. There's actually one bad thing and one… Super-Awesome-Epic thing."

"Okay...What is this Super-Awesome-Epic thing?" Elena asked bit amused by the word.

"All Autobots became one... big... bot." Strength said pausing in three last words. Everyone remained confused except Peace and Sweet.

"As in metaphorically or..?" Aqua tried to ask.

"No, for real. They..."

"Combined" Peace finished.

"You know something about this?" Elena asked.

"From former PeaceStar and SweetStar, Who faced the war of Cybertron." Peace said.

"Okay, You can explain that later, if it comes up again," Gaia said.

"What is the bad thing then?" Flame asked.

"Bee lost his Decepticon hunter."

"WHAT?!" Young yelled.

"I don't know how, but he did have it when he fought against that Decepticon, but after they tried to stop him to launch the missile near the nuclear waste, they all passed out and combined."

"So, that's when it happened?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but it only lasted a while, but then they wake up and didn't know about it. That's when Bee realized he lost his Decepticon hunter."

"But that's a powerful weapon. If someone gets their hands on it then..." Young said.

"We don't have time to think about it," Elena said getting everyone's attention. "So, far only Bee's Decepticon hunter, it will be a big matter if whoever took it has two more."

"Not possible," Gaia said. "Toolbox and other mini-cons took them to Cybertron to Star Tower for safe keeping."

"True. Which means we need to make sure other Decepticon hunters are save. And will also mean that you need to be with your bot partners." Elena said.

"But what about our training?" Aqua asked.

"You will continue it when you can. But meanwhile, you have to carry the element items with you."

"No offense, big sis. But some of those items are not something you carry every day." Flame said. "Except pearl necklace."

"I know that. That's why I made these." Elena said and showed them seven key chains with mini size item on them. The pearl necklace was in normal size.

"How you…?" Strength ask while looked flower pot keychain.

"I have a family friend who works in Griffin Rock's lab and has a machine that makes things bigger or small. I went visit there and asked to minimize other items except for the necklace." Elena explained.

All the Stars looked on their minimized items while Aqua put the necklace around her neck.

"This came soon, but we need to ready, whatever is going to happen now," Elena said.

"Don't worry, sis. We will be ready." Young said. And everyone else agreed.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I decided to put two first episodes in the first Chapter, otherwise, it would have taken longer. I so far had planned what will happen on "Menasor" case. I won't reveal much of Steeljaw case because I need to know how things will go. Now if you excuse me, I go continue next Chapter and other stories ^^


	2. Defrosted

**AN:** Hello, I manage to write a second chapter. It was difficult to decide what will be in this so it won't be so sort, so I decided to write what really happened on the day in which Elena cut her connections to the council. I like to thank **snake screamer** for giving me the idea what could have been the discussion with Ratchet and council and decided to continue it.

 **to** **Gry21:** First of all, I will decide on Steeljaw part later. Mostly, because there are still four episodes left and we still don't know what will happen. Especially since the title of episode 25 is called "Enemy of my Enemy". We don't know what or who it may involve, which is why I now concentrate on Stunticon case now. So, while waiting I ask you to be patient and wait to see how things will revolve.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

In Scrapyard, Bumblebee tried to look for something, but he doesn't seem to find it. Peace and Strength tried to help him with that while Young and Elena "helped" Bumblebee to look. Well, they obviously knew that the item he was looking was gone, but still, it would best to help and make sure nothing fragile breaks.

"Hey, careful!" Denny said, while tried to make sure nothing gets broke. "Didn't you say you lost your Decepticon Hunter in battle?"

"I know I had it with me on the mission. But I searched the area where I fought Heatseeker, and it was gone. I guess it's possible I'm remembering it wrong and just misplaced it." Bumblebee said.

"No, you definitely had it there. I saw it." Strength said.

"Maybe you dropped it and someone else picked it up?" Denny suggested.

Bumblebee started to believe it could be the possible answer. Not delight one but possible. So, tried contact to Fixit.

"Fixit? Were there any traces of other life forms in that area?" Bumblebee asked, but didn't get the answer because Fixit seemed to be concentrated something else and they all learned it what. Fixit was passing by while playing Russell's tablet.

"Eat my duckbill, iguana," Fixit said to the video game.

"Don't mind him. He's completely pre-occupied by my video game. Which he was gonna just try out and then give me back." Russell said while starting to regret he ever show it to him.

"It seems so simple, but throwing semi-aquatic creatures at moving reptiles can be quite difficult," Fixit said while super occupied with the game.

"I'm sure it is. But can you give me that scan history for life forms in the area I lost my Decepticon Hunter?" Bumblebee asked again. Luckily he knew how it was with Earth's video games. He was more into racing games.

"Of course, Lieutenant. As soon as I finish this level." Fixit said while continues playing.

"Good thing I'm into different kind of video games," Elena said.

"What kind, sis?"

"Well, mostly adventure console video games and hidden object. It's really good training for your brain." Elena listed.

"Hmm… I could try that. That is if I'm not needed on something important." Young said. Bumblebee smiled on that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Command center, Jetstorm and Slipstream were training, while Ash was meditating and Drift observing his students. Jetstorm and Slipstream were sparing, in which Slipstream managed to defeat Jetstorm.

"Are you all right, Jetstorm?" Slipstream asked his friend.

"Yes, but I did not execute the correct block properly," Jetstorm said, while Slipstream helped him up. "Perhaps I do not have the strength for it, Master," he said to Drift.

"You must use your foe's strength to make him defeat himself." Drift said to his pupil.

"Master is right, Jetstorm," Ash said while getting up. "Even I can defeat bigger foes myself," Ash said.

"No offense, AshStar, but you still your Star powers to survive." Jetstorm reminds her.

"Well, true. But I don't use them much."

Right, then Grimlock and Gaia pass by and that gives Drift idea how to convince his pupil. "Grimlock. Would you please assist with a lesson?" Drift asks.

"Sure, Drift. Always happy to help out. What do you need?" Grimlock asks.

"I would like you to attack Jetstorm."

"What?"

"Drift, what are you trying to teach them? Jet can't fight me.I'm... I'm... Have you seen me?" Grimlock asked.

"That is exactly why I need you." Drift said while starts to talk with Jetstorm. "Jetstorm, you do not need to be large to defeat an enemy. Just remember: Anticipate. Elude. Change direction. Grimlock, attack now."

"You're the craziest teacher I've ever met. Not that I've ever had a teacher." Grimlock said.

"Umm… didn't you had one when you learned patience by making pretzels?" Ash asked.

"He likes to think brother Gunter as an "a friend who gave advice" than a teacher," Gaia said. "Which reminds me… Pretzels?" she said while offered some pretzels to Ash.

"It is all right, Grimlock. The master has prepared me." Jetstorm said and prepared.

"I'll take it easy on you, just in case," Grimlock whispered to him. "Here comes," Grimlock said while trying to make it easy as possible.

"Anticipate. Elude. Change direction." Jetstorm said while made three moves in which he actually managed to defeat Grimlock.

"Huh? How did you do that?" Grimlock asked.

"I cannot take the credit. I followed my master's instructions. I am merely his pupil." Jetstorm said.

"You learned that from being Drift's poodle?" Grimlock surprised. Hearing this Gaia tried to hold her laugh.

"Uh No, I-I said…"

"I want to be your poodle too, Drift. Please let me be your poodle. I'll be such a good poodle." Grimlock begged. Gaia tried to hold her laugh hard now.

"Isn't poodle…?" Ash tried asked.

"A dog with buffy hair and get funny haircuts all over the body," Gaia said while some small giggles get out from her.

"I am not taking additional pupils." Drift said.

"You gotta. Imagine what I could do with those moves if teeny little Jetstorm - can take me down with 'em." Grimlock said.

"Hey!"

"It is not only the moves that are effective. What is important is the understanding behind the moves." Drift tried to Explain.

"Something's behind Jet's moves?" Grimlock wonders and lifts Jetstorm to look what is behind him.

In this Gaia was about to crack up, before Ash covers her mouth.

"Excuse me, I need to take my sister… catch some air." Ash said while taking Gaia elsewhere and soon everyone could hear someone laughing really hard and loud.

"Well, at least someone is having a good time," Elena said while comes to Command center with Russell and Fixit, who still was playing.

"Come on, Fixit. Enough's enough." Russell said and tries to get his tablet back.

"Just let me get to the left bevel-Dust devil-Next level!" Fixit said while managed to continue his gaming no matter what Russell did.

"Russell, I think you soon must do big decision what comes to that game," Elena said.

Right then, the computer comes on showing something on the screen.

"Uh, Fixit? Is that important?" Russell asks.

"Oh, I'm sure it's only…. Ah!" Fixit said before noticed the screen too. "A Decepticon signal!"

* * *

Soon everyone was in the command center.

"It's coming from the Antarctic. Near a scientific research station. Back to your burrow, slithery scum." Fixit explains before continues the game.

"Fixit? Research station?" Bumblebee asks.

"Sorry," Fixit said, while put game aside. "The station is near an ice cave where Windblade hid one of her caches. The cache holds supplies, weapons, and a captured Decepticon.

"Captured Decepticons don't give off signals. Do they?" Sideswipe said.

"Not unless they're un-captured," Bumblebee said guessing the worst possible answer. Decepticon has escaped.

"The ice cave that Windblade left her cache in, must have melted," Strongarm said.

"Who knows if the cache's security system is still functional. Let's get down there and make sure those humans are safe. Form on me, team. Let's rev up and roll out." Bumblebee said before they transformed to their vehicle mode.

"Girls, you better suit up for a cold. And Sweet, you go too. You are Star of ice." Elena said.

"Oky!" Sweet said.

Once everyone was ready and front of Ground bridge, there was one thing missing, Fixit.

"No scaled scallywag shall escape my wrath!" Fixit said while playing.

"Fixit?" Bumblebee asks.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry." Fixit said while activates the bridge and lets everyone through until continues the game, but only get the game informing 'Game Over' "No!"

"I better handle things here. Who knows if something important happens, while he in that." Elena said to Russell, Strength, and Peace. They understood perfectly why.

Once getting to Command center's controls Bumblebee contacts.

" _Fixit? Fixit."_ Bumblebee called.

"Fixit is occupied, again..." Elena answered. "What you need?"

" _Scan the building in front of us for signs of human life."_

"Hold on..." Elena said before turns to look Fixit "FIXIT!" That sure made someone jump. "You are needed."

"Denny, take over," Fixit said while gave the game to Denny who just came.

"Huh? W-wait, am-am-am-am I the iguana?" Denny asked while trying to play.

"No human life readings," Fixit informed and went to get the game back to continue. "Okay, give it back, give it back, give it back." Fixit demand, but only to get the game inform 'Game Over' again. "No!"

"Bee, I suggest if you need anything, make one of my Stars call me than you call Fixit and have him delay the value time," Elena suggested before end the call.

"Mr. Denny Clay, we finished placing old chairs" Peace informed while she and Strength came forward.

"Thanks, you sure work hard," Denny said.

"Please, this way better than sit and listen to those sort sight 'bots." Strength said.

"You're talking about the council, aren't you," Elena said, sound bit deadly serious.

"Well, yeah. Why you never told us about it? If we would have known this, we would've hidden the Star tower and run off to here in first place."

"Without good reason? I didn't want to sound depressed or whining just because I thought my father was gone." Elena said.

"Well, you made us think so." Peace said.

"Plus, they would have said that I'm too human and demanded me to give up from it."

"They can do that." Strength said. "Can they."

"Well, before the war, the council was also rough on Stars and that gave chance to FallStar to rise and support Megatron to start the war." Peace remind.

"Yeah," Elena said before looked on Fixit. "Fixit, what are you doing?" she asked. meanwhile, Russell also came.

"Maybe you should check in on Bee and the gang, Fixit? And... oh, I don't know... give me a turn? On my game?" Russell said point up that it is his game.

"Not yet. I am implementing a strategy humans wouldn't think of: Reprogramming the game's code." Fixit said.

"Yeah, that's called cheating." Russell remind.

"I am merely analyzing the game's strategic algorithms in an effort to counter-strategize with superior Cybertronian algorithms," Fixit said for an excuse.

"Yeah. Cheating." Elena agreed.

"There. The game is helpless before my superior intellect. Soon I'll…"Fixit said, but he didn't even get any further before the game once informed 'Game Over'. "No!"

"Wow, cheating really doesn't solve anything." Strength said amusedly.

"Well, it didn't help them either," Elena said while walks down.

"You mean the council." Peace guessed.

"What gave them away?" Russell asked interested to know.

Elena sigh on that. She hated that day she learned the truth of council. But since everyone now is aware that they blame Optimus on Cybertron's destruction, is best they know.

"It was a usual day when they say I was needed on the meeting. But to me, it started to look like they wanted to give the impression that decision was agreed by me, just because I was there. Well, I admit, in some cases, I agreed, like Vertebreak. I declared the sentence myself. But mostly, they did and didn't even give me a chance to talk. Every time I suggested, something it that sounded fair, they said I was too good to them. And mostly it ended in an argument."

"That may explain why you came always so mad." Strength said.

"Yeah. Until that day. We already had a meeting and I was so close to saying things that sure would have some of them gasp in despite."

"Done it! However, not just some if not whole courtroom." Strength said raising his hand.

"I went somewhere to calm down and get things clear in my head. For I knew, if my father would have been there he wouldn't have lost his patience. But that didn't helped, when I discovered the truth..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Elena Star Supreme was walking alone in the huge hallway. Since that time she was smaller everything looked so huge. But it didn't bother mostly to her. After living with bots over years had made her get used to that. But in Cybertron it made her feel like she is treated like a child. This kind reminds her of how it was in ancient Egypt. The Pharaohs mostly passed away so young, mostly because of the desire of power or a love triangle. Talking about drama those days. Well, no matter what the motive was, new Pharaoh was picked so young age and usually, other people took advantage of that. That young ruler became their puppet. And it was either that when he grows up that young child's mind is corrupted by those greedy lies or he somehow learns the truth and fixes things right. That, however, had either good end or bad end. In the good end, the Pharaoh get rid of the mean greedy ones and picks new justice ones. And bad end… Well, let's just say the scene get repeated all over again._

 _Well, they won't be that desperate to kill her. They have to be descendants of Unicron to even think that option. But if they are Decepticons, they would use most devious way to keep her under their control. Well, she is not sure are they all like that, but she must keep her optics open._

 _There should be next meeting. Hopefully, it's nothing too serious. Well, if it is hopefully something she could agree as well. Some of the criminals do deserve to get prison like Vertebreak. Even in Earth's standards what he did is horrible. Okay, it doesn't need to be a mad doc. A serial killer will do too or whatever worse criminals there can be._

 _Elena was just passing through the door which leads to the court room. There she heard a familiar voice._

" _This is ridiculous!"_

 _Elena recognized that grumpy voice anywhere. What is Ratchet doing here? More specifically in there? Elena used her earth element to make a small hole to the wall. There she saw what was going to leave shock to her._

 _Ratchet was standing there, front of the council._

" _Without Optimus Prime Cybertron would be still a wasteland with no life. And not just that. A whole galaxy is saved thanks to him. Are really just simply trying to ignore that?" Ratchet said to the council._

 _"Now Ratchet, we are not trying to erase the accomplishment of prime or his team, we are merely trying to ease the Star Supreme's sorrow since Optimus's... departure. We figure by diminishing the talk of Prime it would ease her trauma." said one council member known as Cyberwrap. She usually was the one who came to pick Elena to the meetings.  
_

 _"Don't try to use Elena as an excuse! You blame the Autobot as much as the Decepticon for the loss of Cybertron during the war. The only reason you tolerate us at all is cause of Elena. Without her, you would be trying to get us off Cybertron and leave it a planet for yourselves."_

 _"Hold your tongue Ratchet. You may be a war hero but we are still the council." another council memeber said known as Skyjack.  
_

 _"However... we are glad you brought up the war. We have a special task for you..." Another member known as Cyclonus grinned. "We need someone to go out there to arrest war criminals."_

" _You want to banish me," Ratchet said knowing exactly what they were up to._

" _Come now, Ratchet. We can't send just anybot. It has to be someone who knows the galaxies. Who would be better than someone who has traveled across the galaxy with Optimus Prime." Cyclonus reasoned._

" _And if I refused?" Ratchet asked._

" _You will go to prison for opposing against us and we will just find another bot for the job." Riotgear said hinting bit devious suggestions. "We could send Ultra Magnus, but he and few other members are in mission already. Wheeljack we could send, but obviously, he would choose prison and lets everyone know about it one way or another. That would leave us with Smokescreen and Lieutenant Bumblebee."_

 _Outside the hall, Elena was biting her lip. If she would have been human, her lip would be bleeding by now._

" _Fine," Ratchet admits. "When Elena finds about this…."_

" _She won't." Cyclonus said. "We know very well how she would react on this which why we made sure She doesn't know anything about this. Or anything else involved about others or Optimus."_

" _You shouldn't underestimate her. She is Star Supreme for reason. And no matter you think of her, she is also daughter of Optimus Prime. And_ _ **when**_ _she finds out, your days as council will be over."_

" _If that's all, we suggest you leave soon before we change our minds. You will have big journey ahead of you so you better go get yourself prepared." Skyjack said.  
_

 _In this, Elena runs away leaving courthouse to the city._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And then you collapsed middle of the street." Peace remembered.

"After, next day, they came to ask me again. probably hoping I didn't heard much. But I did hear them. Every. Single. Word."Elena said through her teeth. "I made myself clear that I won't step there anymore."

"But you didn't say that you won't return someday." Peace said.

"What you mean?" Denny asked confusedly.

"Well, let's just say...I have learned that sister might become a Star..."

"No way! The last thing I need is them to crawl on my feet saying they did for best of the planet. More like best of their interest."

"We get it. You really-really-really-really-really-really-really-really **really** hate them." Strength said. "But have you ever thought you could put them in prison if you were Star..."

"Don't try it. I'm not in the mood talk about it." Elena warned.

"Fine." Peace said before they went on their works and Russell tried to get his game back from Fixit, but no success.

* * *

The sun was setting and Fixit was still playing, when Bumblebee called

"Fixit. Activate the GroundBridge. We're coming home." Bumblebee called. "Fixit? Fixit!"

"I told you, it will be pointless," Elena said while answered the call.

"Just a few more iguanas and…"

"Russell, do me a favor," Elena said to him.

Russell know what she meant and activated the ground bridge to bring the team back. But when they did, Fixit was standing middle of the way. others managed to move aside in time while girls screamed until Grimlock came with the Decepticon and Gaia on his head.

"Look out!" Grimlock yell. He luckily managed to pass Fixit, but his foot still pushed bit on him that he lost hold of the tablet that it fell down and got broke.

"Sweet Solus Prime, no!" Fixit cried.

"I get you a new one, but don't let him know," Elena suggested to Russell.

"Agreed," Russell said.

"Teach. Aren't you gonna tell me what a great poodle I was?" Grimlock asked from Drift.

"Your defeat of Crustacion was unconventional but adequate."

"Yup. I've learned everything I need to know. So I guess this means I've graduated."

"No, Grimlock. You have not even…" Drift tried to say before noticed Grimlock having the cutest begging puppy eye face.

"Sweet, did you teach that?" Gaia asked.

"What makes you think that? He said he never had a teacher." Sweet said, while gives the cutest puppy face ever. Yep, she still has it.

"Yes, Grimlock, for your many minutes of work under my tutelage, I declare you a Master of punching." Drift said to make Grimlock happy.

"Heh-heh. Don't worry, little guys. Just keep workin' hard, listen to your teacher, and someday you'll be masters, just like me." Grimlock said to Jetstorm and slipstream, who didn't know how to take that.

Elena chuckled on that.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSSS ^^**

 **AN:** OKay, there's second chapter. I try to go make next one. I really can't wait to start to write chapter 4. There will be something special happening during the whole of case. ^^


	3. Blurred

**AN:** Yes!I managed to make this chapter. Enjoy!

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Elena was in her trailer sitting on the deck. Others were on another mission to secure Windblade's caches. In this mission, Team also the Strength and Peace along just in case.

In her desk, she was writing something. A letter? If so, then to who? There was no name yet. Could it be a journal? Possible. The pile of paper next to her tells that she must have started this sometime now. Right now, she was writing how Bee Team faced stunticon and that they try to secure the caches.

Once writing what has happened so far, her watch was blinking again. That can't be her Stars, why would they need help. Unless…

Elena actives it and hologram of Brightstar show up.

"I'm surprised you haven't called for a while," Elena said.

" _Well, there hasn't been much to talk with you, since we let you decide will become Star Princess or not,"_ BrightStar said.

"You guys still want me to become a princess." Elena point the obvious.

" _You know, AlphaStar was supposed to be that..."_

"...But she gave it up because then Unicron's shadow would have taken her over and ruined entire life in Cybertron. And that shadow started to weaken you all and become FallStar." Elena finished.

" _True. But that's not the main reason why I called you."_

"What is it then?" Elena asked.

" _The High Council."_

Elena remains still for while before looked at BrightStar.

"Please, tell me it's not serious," Elena said worriedly.

" _Oh, not yet. But I'm sure you will find out when it will be serious."_ BrightStar said. " _I know you're worried and Council knows that you know, it will be a matter of time before they send more after you and Bee team."_

"Bee team? What they want from Bee?" Elena asked. BrightStar looked at her like saying that answer was obvious. "Is this something to do that we are on earth and that they want pick excuse to get me back?"

" _One part, actually,"_ BrightStar said. " _Let's just say, now that all your Stars are there and BurnStar hid the Star Tower, it will be a matter of time before people of Cybertron start to ask questions and I mean Big questions. Then, it will be a matter of time before they discover the truth about the High Council and they all their plans will be ruined."_

"Plans? What plans?" Elena asked.

" _Um… sorry. So far only Alpha and elder sister knows about it and they told not to tell until the time is right."_

"Can I at least know, do I have right to kick their afts?" Elena asked annoyedly.

" _You know, that is something I admire about you. You don't fear to show how you feel about wrongdoing."_

"Didn't you do it too?"

" _Yes, but I was so temperament that it gave birth to FallStar and started the war that almost destroyed our home."_ BrightStar reminded. Elena has to agree on that. She was former Star of fire and earth, so it didn't go so smoothly. "But you know, If the High council finds out the Star Princess stuff their stabilizers will be shaking."

"BrightStar..."

" _I'm not saying that you decided already. I just point the obvious"_

"You think they will be freak out if I become Star Princess?" Elena asked.

" _Well, sure they might try to say 'never heard of it' but the truth will be that they fear what you will do to them_ _ **if**_ _you become Star Princess."_

"So are you saying that, IF I become Star Princess, The High council lose their meaning as 'council' and all their wrongdoing will be revealed and they become most hated bots in this Galaxy?"

" _Yes. But unless they are..."_

"Are what?"

" _You don't know their backgrounds?"_

"Backgrounds?"

" _Oh, by dad Primus! You don't know who they are?"_ BrightStar said looking shocked.

"I was mourning my father. I never get to ask who they are or were before coming to council"

" _And you never had a thought someone could be a Decepticon?"_

Elena remained quiet. That was something that really hit the spot.

"Decepticon in council?"

" _There could even be two or three. Or worse case everyone is."_

"Oh, by Primus..."

" _Yeah. I think it wouldn't matter will you become Star Princess or not, if the worse possible option is true, they would simply find most horrible ways to get you back."_

"Does my father…?"

" _Not yet. but it will be a matter of time when Optimus goes to discover it. He so far is collecting all the Autobots just in case."_

Elena remained calm to process things. A Decepticon...no, possibly Decepticons in council. Well, it does explain everything that they had done since she left. But what are they planning? She doesn't even know what types of cons they are. She can't go check any criminal records. They obviously have deleted their criminal records or paid someone else to do it. The big question is, what they will do now?

No, she needs to calm down. So far, the lastest movement that came from Cybertron was that Drift informed the there was a bounty on Bumblebee. And now Drift is on their team. Plus, Fracture and his mini-cons are in prison. Unless they are so desperate to get her back they would send far worse than bounty hunters. So, everything must be okay, for now.

" _Are you through with the brainstorm?"_ BrightStar joked.

"Yeah. I think so."

" _Good. Too much stress isn't good for health. but when things get serious you will know it."_ BrightStar said. " _And remember, it will be up to your element to chose to become Star Princess or not. You father, Optimus Prime was once normal 'bot named Orion Pax and he thought he wasn't worth to become Prime."_ BrightStar said before vanish ending the call.

Elena remained thinking more for a while.

* * *

Once Elena comes out from her trailer, it's already night. by familiar sounds of stasis pod and Denny's pick-up trailer, she can guess Bee and his team had come with a Decepticon while checking Windblade's caches. Elena went to see them until notices that there was an extra bot. Oh please, don't be another bounty hunter from Cybertron, she wished. She tries to walk calmly to them.

"Guys?" she called to them. They all turn to look at her, including the new one.

"No way! Miss Supreme?!" the new bot squeals.

"Um… It's actually Star Sup...wait a minute. Only one bot has used that name..." Elena said and look closely the new bot. "Blurr?!"

"Suprise!"

"We met during the mission and he has helped us a lot," YoungStar explained.

"He helped you? Wow, Blurr, you sure have learned a lot I last time visited Rescue Bots."

"Last time?"

"Oh, he was like Sideswipe if not worse when he joined up, but his spark was in right place. He just needed some discipline. A lot."

"Quilty." Blurr chuckled.

In time, Fixit secured the Decepticon to a Stasis pod And Denny moves it to others.

"Impressive work today, Blurr. It got me thinking…" Bumblebee said.

"There's no need to say it. After all my screw-ups, you've found my perfect replacement. I'm outta here." Sideswipe said and started to walk away.

"What he is talking about?" Elena asked.

"Sideswipe think Blurr is going to replace him since he had made a lot of mistakes all over the mission" Strength explained.

"Yeah, before you pack, do you mind if I praise your teamwork with Blurr?" Bumblebee said to Sideswipe.

"Praise me?" Sideswipe asked.

"Your guts and ability to think on your stabilizers brought the Decepticon down. And those qualities make you integral to our team, Sideswipe."

"And seriously, what gave you such idea to replace you?" Elena asked. "You are with us no matter you like it or not. Otherwise, we would have replaced you since Jazz came."

"Sis!" Flame shout. Elena shows the tongue, meaning she is joking.

"That's what I've been telling them," Sideswipe said.

"So if Blurr's team doesn't mind and you want to stick around Sideswipe Maybe you might take on a temporary intern?" Bumblebee suggested.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Elena said. "In fact, I could go there and ask myself and maybe show my Stars the newest place where we are known in a good way."

"Does that mean…?" Young asked.

"Yes," Elena answered.

"Oh right!" Strength said.

"FIELD TRIP!" Sweet shouts in which all Stars squealed for it.

"I'm in," Blurr answered on Bumblebee's suggestion.

"I-I'm pretty busy, but I guess I could take some time to lend my expertise," Sideswipe said before leads Blurr to talk more. "Come on, intern. Let me tell you all about "Sideswipe's 37 Rules of Awesomeness."

"Nice job, sir. Now we're gonna have two Sideswipes." Strongarm said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee and Elena however, knew it didn't matter. An extra helping hands won't be a bad idea.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. Now I can start next Chapter. And I tell from it starts something that will lead all the way


	4. Sphere of Influence

**AN:** Hi guys, I managed to make this one quickly as usual. Just in case you haven't read my note, I informed there that even if RID is ending I'm gonna keep writing. That, after this, I'll rewrite "TFP&RID Return of Dark Energon". But well, let's continue with the story.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

After visiting Griffin Rock, Elena took her Stars to visit Faixan, the newest city which knew the existence of Cybertronians and has taken a big step on technology for good use. Stars were excited like any tourist would in a new place. Taking pictures, trying different things. Well, it was much different since people knew who they were and sometimes asked questions about their race or planet or other things. Elena, however, was treated like a special guest, since she was the daughter of the Prime. Elena even got to see her friends in Rescue team who now worked there. Surprisingly, some had even asked her permission if they could make a TV series of the adventures of Autobots. Sure, they have already series and talk shows of Rescue bot, but they also liked to have other stories. Once she heard it will be just with human casting so it won't raise suspicion, she agreed as long she will know who has what role, so she can help to get well into their characters. While seeing new places, Stars even get excited to try dance and sing on the outdoor stage. In fact, they were so good that they were asked to perform once in a while. Yeah. if the mission ends soon they could always become superstars.

"Can we stay a bit longer?" Strength asked while they all were eating in a local restaurant.

"Yeah, there so many places to see and try." Gaia agreed.

"Normally I would say sure, but you know we have to help Bee team." Elena reminds while took another dumpling. "And it's up to us to protect this planet from any danger related to Cybertron."

"But there isn't much, but just stunticons." Flame said.

"Well, actually I checked the Alchemor's prisoner's manifest and compared it to the list we got from Toolbox." Peace said and showed the tablet. "It looks like they did got most of them back, but I spot few names that didn't come back." Peace said. hearing this, Young, Flame, Aqua, and Gaia spit their drinks out of their mouths hearing that. Well, Ash was shocked too to hear that, but she wasn't drinking that time and even if she was she already has shallow it. Elena just remained quiet

"You mean we still have some cons to find." Flame asked.

"Well, there isn't much really." Peace said. "Actually just a few."

"Is it someone familiar?" Strength joked.

"Let me see," Elena said quickly and picked the tablet and looked through the list.

"Sis..." Peace tried to say, but that look in her face told her that something was up. Actually, all Stars noticed it and got bit worried. What is she looking for there? After a while checking Elena just sighs and gives the tablet back.

"So..."

"Two familiars," Elena said. Young and other started to get worried.

"Oh my..."

"Who?"

"Please don't be..."

"Crazy frog and knowing-all ape," Elena said. Hearing this all five Stars sighs for relief, while Strength, Peace, and Sweet remained confused.

"Crazy frog?" Strength asked.

"He believes to be 'worthy' to find the lost city of Doradus. But obviously, he doesn't know to read and speaks to lifeless statues." Gaia explained.

"Yeah, he is crazy." Flame said.

"I agree with the 'worthy' part, but..." Peace said.

"Please, don't tell it is real," Elena said.

"Kinda. I'm not sure actually. LightStar knew something about it." Peace said.

"LightStar?"

"My former-self didn't ask much about it because it was handled by first Star of the earth element."

"Oh yeah. Earth rule." Strength said.

"By what I understood, on that time Doradus was a place where LightStar practiced to make synthetic energon, which why you could say it has fountain full of energon. The first Star of Earth companied her to look after her because even if she was chosen after AlphaStar, she was still young. However, one time some bots found the place and there came battle of it. It was too much that First Star of Earth secured that no one will find the place and cleared every memory of its location."

"That's why many say that it is a myth," Aqua said.

"Yes. Obviously, it meant to keep it that way. However, I think LightStar mention a map to Doradus."

"A map?"

"Oh, let's hope Springload doesn't find it." Gaia joked.

"The map was placed inside a sphere, which must be opened properly or it will explode."

"You mean as in small bum or..."Flame asked

"It could destroy a city."

"So, it is a big bum." Strength said.

"Where is that sphere?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. According to LightStar, it was thrown away." Peace said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

After a while, they had finished their meals.

"Now for the cookie!" Sweet cheers.

"Cookie?"

"Sweet, you already had Supreme sundae as dessert." Elena remind.

"I mean fortune cookie. We are in China. We were supposed to have fortune cookies."

All other Stars looked at Elena confused while she pinched between her eyes. Right then, the waitress came with the bill and nine fortune cookies. Sweet quickly picked one to herself and cheers. Elena looks embarrassed at the waitress, who just smiles for understanding. Who could be mad at an adorable girl like SweetStar?

"So, what is with these fortune cookies?" Strength asked while picks one.

"Sometimes in Chinese food after the meal comes this fortune cookie, which has tiny paper inside," Elena explains. "In these papers is written an aphorism, or a vague prophecy, mostly aphorism."

"Okay..."Young said while picks one too.

"Has there really been a prophecy in these?" Flame asked while picks one too.

"They are usually simple ones that manage to pass quickly," Elena said.

"Do we have to eat it now?" Aqua asked while picks one too.

"Not if you don't want to, but these are still cookies. they actually taste good too." Elena said. Soon each Star has picked one fortune cookie, including Elena herself. After walking a while in the city, they decided it was time to return back to Scrapyard.

* * *

In the night time in the scrapyard, a ground bridge appears and Elena with all the Stars came through. They used the ground bridge which Rescue team uses when they need to go help others.

"Well, that was fun," Ash said.

"Can we eat the cookies?" Sweet asks.

Elena didn't have time to answer when Grimlock passes through in hurry.

"Grimlock, where are you...Ah!" Gaia tried to ask before bots came through in their vehicle mode in great speed.

"Guys! What's going on?!" Young asked. Elena could hear another engine behind them, but this time she went to get close and stop whoever is coming. It was Denny's pick up truck and to their luck, it stops.

"Oh thank the Primes you came back!" Russell said while shows up from the side window.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Get in and we explain on the way before they turn each other into scrap," Denny shout from the car.

That sure made Elena and Stars to rushed into the car. Elena went with Russell and Denny, while all the Stars had to sit in the cargo area. It was uncomfortable to have all eight there, but right now it didn't matter if something was going on with bots.

"What you mean by 'before they turn each other into scrap'?" Elena asked.

"It's because of the sphere," Russell said.

"Sphere?"

"They went to capture skunkticon which was said to be one Alchemor's prisoner," Denny explained.

"Ah, yes. PeaceStar told that she noticed that few criminals weren't in the list when it came back."

"Well, they managed to capture him, but they also took the sphere he had. We didn't know what it was, so we called Optimus to see if he knows something about it." Russell continued.

"What father said?" Elena asked fearing the possible answer.

"He said, It could possibly be Sphere of Doradus, which hold the map to that lost city of energon and..."

"... could explode a whole city if it is not open properly." Elena finished.

"How did you?" Denny asked.

"According to my Star of wind's former life, the Sphere was thrown away!" Elena said before shout the two last word that other could hear it.

"I don't know how it was thrown away, it happened before I was forged." Peace shouts back.

"So, you the sphere is real?" Russell asked.

"I'm not sure. But if it is, It's not meant to be found ever again. It caused too much pain to the Stars that they were ready to wipe all the memories about its existence."

"Well, did you know it also makes every bot crazy to make ' bot battling against brother bot' kind of fights?" Denny said.

"It what?"

"They started to fight over it, including Fixit," Russell said. Elena knocks hard behind the vehicle to get Stars' attention.

"Peace, you never told that sphere will make everyone greedy about it!"

Now all other Stars looked at her.

"I didn't know that! But it would make sense why it was thrown away!"

"Great! We're dealing Cybertronian version of that movie." Elena said.

"You mean the one, where there's magical ring, which caused everyone to wanted so badly, only to lure them to darkness and the only way to destroy it was to throw it into the volcano where it was made?" Gaia asked.

Deep silence.

"Yes"

"Oh, we could that group, whose mission is to take it to the volcano," Sweet said.

"Sweet!"

"What?"

"There they are!" Russell pointed where all five Autobots and Dinobot stood. "Good.

You guys have stopped fighting."

"We don't know why we were fighting in the first place." Sideswipe wondered.

"Because the legend of the Sphere is real!" Russell said.

"I'm not willing to go that far. There's a logical answer to this, but we need to find it. Fast." Bumblebee said.

"But Elena told..." Denny tried to say before Elena covers his mouth.

"As much I agree with you, I say we don't rush in. Have you contacted Fixit?" Elena suggested, which made Stars, Denny, and Russell confused.

"Fixit! Fixit, are you there?" Bumblebee called.

 _"Thank goodness. I've been trying to contact you, but you shut off your comm link! I believe the Sphere's energy emissions, though slight, are affecting your minds."_ Fixit answered

"Energy emissions. Nothing mystical." Bumblebee said.

 _"I doubt it, sir. Are you still near the Sphere?"_

"Springload just ran off with it," Sideswipe said.

"Scrap!" all Star shout at the same time.

 _"What Wait Springload? That's terrible! If he tries to activate the map, he could annihilate all of Crown City!"_

"That's just another part of the legend, Fixit," Strongarm said.

 _"You wanna take the chance that part of the legend isn't true?"_ Fixit noted.

"All right, but only because we don't know everything about that Sphere's capabilities. Okay, team, let's rev up..."

"Wait! You can't get anywhere near that thing again! You'll tear each other limb from limb!" Denny reminded.

"Yeah! And you almost drive through us." Gaia said.

"How do we keep its energy from affecting us?" Strongarm asked

 _"Well, if it's an energy shielding problem, some sort of metallic reflector might work."_

"What, like tinfoil hats?" Denny asked.

"Hm No. I have something different in mind." Bumblebee said.

* * *

While Autobots were tracking Springload, Elena, Denny, and Russell went pick tinfoil with Peace, Strength, and Sweet. Peace, Strength, and Sweet were supposed to help to hold connection just in the case goes somewhere where they can't make contact to Fixit.

"Why you didn't tell them about the connection of sphere and Stars," Russell asked from Elena.

"LightStar and First Star of Earth worked so hard to keep the Sphere away from Cybertronians."

"Obviously, since Sphere made everyone around it so greedy, they were ready to break into Star Tower." Strength reminded.

"If I would have told them about that. Bumblebee would have wanted to help to retrieve it, but then everyone will get affected by its energy emissions and started to fight again."

"How did it affect on Stars?" Denny asked.

"I'm not sure. If I could make a dimensional call to Star realm, I could ask LightStar herself." Elena said.

"Let me try that." Peace said. This Surprised everyone. "I hold some memories of former PeaceStar, maybe I could get the connection there through her."

"But Peace..."

"It is kinda also my fault. If I would have known sphere could create energy emission, which can make bots to want it, we would have managed to get rid of it."

"We don't blame you, sis." Strength said.

"Yeah. I don't either know all that I did in my former life." Sweet said.

"Maybe that's why you're too childish."

"Hey!"

"We got the tinfoil," Denny informed.

"Okay. Peace, Try if you can get to Star realm and ask about the Sphere and inform it to me." Elena said.

"Right." Peace said before Elena went with Denny and Russell to Autobots.

"Aww, Now they can through the ring to the volcano. Wouldn't that make us to those two tiny ones who didn't do much?"

 **"Sweet!"**

* * *

Autobots had managed to track Springload to city's particle accelerator. Other Stars had had already in their element outfits.

"Why are you so sure Springload's here?" Blurr asked.

"It's the only place in Crown City where he can expose the Sphere to a neutronic beam." Bumblebee explained.

"And 'cause he used his acid coated skin to burn his way in!" Sideswipe added while they all entered the building. Inside bots transformed and girls get out.

"Weapons only, don't grab him with your bare hands." Bumblebee reminded."Were you able to find a large quantity of reflective metal?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said no tinfoil hats," Russell said.

"I believe, his plan involves something else to wrap up," Elena said.

"Okay, when we find Springload, ignore the Sphere, no matter how hard it is to do so. Focus on stopping the 'Con. Denny, Russell, you and Stars will help keep us on track."

"Right. If you start to lose it, remember the mantra: Ignore the Sphere." Denny reminded.

"And if that won't We girls don't fear using anyway to keep you down. Got it?" Elena asked from her Stars.

"Yes. um, one question? Which one of us the wizard?" Gaia asked.

Elena tried to hold down her anger. Why they had to have that movie marathon three weeks ago?

Soon, they spot Springload talking to the 'spirits' while he checked the control console.

"There it is That amazing Sphere," Sideswipe said before he soon started to have that greedy look in his optics.

"Ignore the Sphere!" Russell, Denny, and girls yelled. That sadly revealed them to Springload. He intended to escape with the sphere, but Strongarm managed shot sphere out of his hands and Jetstorm and Slipstream hurried there to cover it with tinfoil.

"I think it's working!" Blurr said. But right then, something was affecting them. It looked like something was affecting their heads.

"Or maybe not! Who cares when the Sphere is sitting right there waiting to be taken?" Sideswipe said before sphere's effects start to affect them again and they went for the sphere.

"Girls, get ready. Whatever happens, let's just try to knock them out and get rid off… the ball" Elena said.

"Okay, I could...Aah..."Young said before she started to feel pressure on her head.

"Young, Ignore the sphere. Ignore the sphere!" Gaia said.

"I am ignoring it. I just feel like my head is in pressure machine."

"Pressure?" Elena wondered. Soon it wasn't affecting only on Young if not also with Aqua, Flame, and Ash. you know, when you had a really bad headache that you had to lay down, they were having that. But to Elena's surprise, Gaia didn't have that.

"You'll make this much easier if you just surrender and let me take the Sphere." Bumblebee said.

"You?"

"Perhaps you do not realize the Sphere clearly belongs to me!" Slipstream said.

"No, me! It's mine! " Jetstorm said before both mini-cons start to fight.

"Mini-cons too?" Elena asked.

"Ignore the Sphere!" Russell and Denny kept trying again.

"Insolent youths! Deliver the Sphere to your teacher!" Drift said while also tried to take the sphere. It didn't before all bots jump on into huge dogpile, Grimlock on top.

"I think we should have stayed in China bit more," Gaia said to Elena, who simply nodded to agree.

"Guys! Springload is getting away!" Russell said. Soon they all heard something to start heat up.

"He's switched on the accelerator! It's warming up to be fired!" Denny said. Right then something was affecting on bots. It looked like they were hearing something very loud and painful. "The Sphere didn't have that effect before."

"What's happening to them?" Russell asked

"Must be something on a frequency only the bots can hear," Denny said.

"Well, I don't hear nothing," Gaia said.

"Me neither," Elena said.

"Guys, fight it! Springload could shatter the Sphere!"

"Argh! Who cares? My head's about to shatter! Ugh!" Sideswipe complained.

"The Sphere! We don't care about the Sphere anymore! Maybe it's the accelerator's power coils... When the energy from the Sphere passes through the charged coils, could it change the effect from stimulating greed to this horrible sound?" Bumblebee guessed.

Suddenly Elena's watch was blinking, indicating a message. Elena answers it It was Peace.

 _"Elena, I understand that you are where is particle accelerator. How are others?"_

"Complaining about some loud noise which we can't hear."

 _"And girls?"_

Elena looks for other Star.s It looks like they had passed out.

"They had pressure first when the sphere was wrapped in tinfoil, but now they passed out."

 _"all of them?"_

"Except Gaia Why?"

 _"The only ones who can handle the sphere is either Star of Earth, nature and Star Supreme. LightStar was once Star of nature. It means only you or Gaia can hold the sphere without any side-effects."_

"Is there a way to handle the sphere without that it explodes?" Elena asked.

 _"There is one way, but I believe you know what it is."_

"I understand," Elena said while ending the call. Right then bots manage to calm down.

"Ugh! That's better." Strongarm said.

"Springload must have taken the Sphere out of range," Bumblebee said.

"Good!"

"No! Bad! Springload is about to hit the Sphere with the neutronic beam! If the Sphere breaks…"

"That's a myth, Russell, but just in case…" Bumblebee said and finds some tools humans had left. "Drift, you and Blurr look for a battery and lots of wire."

"We might neutralize the Sphere's effects when near it." Drift realized.

"I just spoke with Peace. According to what she has learned, only I can shut its effects." Elena said. Bumblebee nodded for understanding.

"Okay, team. We're going to be feeling the Sphere's energy full force. So, what are we gonna do?"

"Ignore the Sphere!" everyone said.

"Right! Rev up and roll out!" Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Grimlock went to stop Springload with a blanket, so they won't touch his acid skin.

Springload was about to move the sphere to the neurotic beam intent to open it but is stopped when Bee and others come to hold him away. Grimlock was going to help, but Sphere's effect started to affect him until Bumblebee suggested something Grimlock would like to do. Punching. And that was enough to knockout Springload.

Meanwhile, Drift and Blurr came with mini-cons, Gaia and Elena to handle the sphere.

"Why it glows?" Gaia asked.

"I believe, it tries to increase its power to affect their minds." Elena guessed.

"Why?"

"Every bot has something that they desire, but will they be ready to give up for the greed or holding on what truly is important."

"You mean, Sphere is testing them?" Gaia asked confused while trying to cover her eyes.

"Jetstorm, Slipstream, quickly!" Drift told to his students.

Jetstorm and Slipstream moved slowly to the sphere while trying to ignore it until managed to put a wire cage around it and add the battery. But once doing it, there was loud painful sound again.

"I take sphere doesn't like to be ignored." Gaia guessed.

"Get it out of here!" Bumblebee told Russell and Denny who came with rubber gloves to collect the sphere.

"Mine!" Springload shout and whip by his tongue to get the sphere, which got out of the wire cage. In a matter of seconds Elena summoned her staff and right before sphere touched the ground, Elena hit it with her staff that sphere shattered into tiny pieces. everyone started to recover from any affects sphere had caused.

"You...broke it" Gaia stated the obvious.

"It's better this way," Elena said, while picked something among the shards.

"What is it?" Denny asked.

"The very first sample of synthetic energon LightStar made. It obviously was special to remember her time with her sisters, before they passed away." Elena said and showed the small tube of energon.

"It was a myth. Just like you said." Russell said.

"No. Doradus is real, and I will find it someday," Springload said before passed out. After getting beaten and to handle loud noise was too much to him.

"In your dreams, crazy frog," Gaia said.

* * *

In the morning team gets rid of the remains of the sphere, while Elena and other Stars were helping Young, Aqua, Flame, and Ash to recover.

"So you broke it?" Strength asked.

"I think you made a wise choice," Peace said.

"I believe so too," Elena said. "If the map really was in the sphere, it's long gone and Doradus remains as a myth. Just like LightStar wished so."

All the Stars smiled on that answer.

"So, does that makes you like the human who managed to fight against the ring and became the ruler of the land?" Sweet asked.

In this, all Stars groaned.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I tell you it was fun write this one. However, don't forget that Stars still have those fortune cookies What they will tell them? You learn it in next chapter.


	5. Fortune (Bee Cool)

**AN:** Hi guys. I managed to make next chap. This is where half of the story has a little twist. Now following chapters hold P.O.V. of each Star, who learn control their elemental beast.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

All the Stars were enjoying a breakfast with Denny and Russell in their deli. Now that all eight Stars were there, it felt like they were in real breakfast cafeteria. Denny and Elena were preparing the breakfast while Russell and Stars were eating.

"Oh, Humans are so lucky. Don't get me wrong energon sure gives a boost when you need one, but you humans can eat all these delicious things." Strength said while pointing his breakfast which was scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Breakfast is the important meal of the day" Peace reminds while enjoys her breakfast which is boiled eggs and toast.

"Okay, enjoy them while you can. You either help bots or Denny and Russell." Elena said while finished to make her own meal now.

"What you will do then?" Flame asked.

"Rescue team asked when Blurr comes back, so, I'll go with him to Griffin rock and then to Faixan. They need my advice on the new series they make about Autobots." Elena explained.

"And you want to make sure they pick good actors for that?" Gaia asked.

"You want someone to act Grimlock who doesn't even know or look like Grimlock?"

"That will be hard. He Dinobot." Strength joked.

"As long it is a big guy with muscles, I don't mind." Gaia said.

"Right… Anything you want me to bring once I return?"

"Can you bring us take-away. I like to try to taste what local Chinese taste like." Russell asked.

"Oh, and if you find something ancient, I would like to have that," Denny said.

"MORE COOKIES!" Sweet cheers.

"No, Sweet. We haven't even eaten the first ones we got." Aqua said.

"Well, let's take them now and Elena will bring us more," Sweet suggested cutely.

"Not gonna work, Sweet. If I gonna bring anything sweet it will be usual ones."

"Mooncake with chocolate filling?"

Everyone looked at Elena. Either mooncake or cookies?

"Fine, but only one. It's not moon festival yet, so they could be expensive."

"Well, I agree with sweet one thing. We need to eat these cookies." Ash said before too her cookie out from its plastic bag. Others agreed and did the same.

"How you get eat this again?" Strength asked.

"You bend it until it cracks to half where you find the fortune," Denny explained and demonstrated the movement how they should do it. Each Star did so and from each of them heard a small crack. They picked the small paper out before they ate the cookie.

"Well, what you got?" Russell asked.

"Well, in mine says 'A true friend knows your feelings and won't betray you'. That cute." Aqua said.

"Oh, me, me, me!" Sweet said and reads hers. "'Real life can sometimes repeat your favorite scenes.' Ooh, I can't wait to see this to happen."

"Mine is 'When things don't go well, don't push it because it won't solve the case'. hmm… I try to keep that in mind." YoungStar said.

"'One joke too much may cost something important'.Obviously." Flame said.

"'Even the smallest thing you learn is useful'. Huh, not a bad one." GaiaStarsaid.

"Here says 'In the time of panic, stay cool and improvise'.Cool." StrengthStar said.

"'A small good acts can turn a humble squire into a Knight' That is very true," PeaceStar said.

"Mine says 'Enjoy the moment, before little birds fly from their nests'. Should I be worried?" AshStar said.

"Ash, when they say 'little birds leave the nest', it means they have grown up to find another place to live," Elena explained.

"Okay, so it means 'enjoy the moments before you're grown up to look another place to live.' Why not say so?" Strength asked.

"Because that doesn't mean that. It could something else; like before someone else moves away or that you're graduating. "

"Ooh..."

"What about you, sis? What you got?" Gaia asked.

"Me? I will eat it later today. Just in case I need a snack or something." Elena said.

"Awww! I wanna know." Sweet whines.

"Sweet, it's just a cookie. It's not like I get a doomsday fortune."

"Is there any chance to have that?" Flame asked.

"If by 'doomsday' you mean to get into the hospital and not able to move in weeks, yes," Denny said.

"Can I change?" Strength asked.

"No!"

* * *

The time has passed and Stars were helping Denny and Russell, While Elena was helping in the command center.

"No. No. That won't do." Fixit said while was looking for something. "Oh! Look at that."

"Did you find the parts? Can you build me a new Decepticon Hunter?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, but I found my back buffer," Fixit said and showed the buffer. Bumblebee looked bit disappointed. "Oh, sorry, lieutenant. I'm afraid I don't have the requisite charts-Carts-Parts to build you another Decepticon Hunter."

"Well, I was surprised you managed to make even two. Their designs are very difficult, which why I gave them to prison ships, to keep bad criminals in out of control."Elena said.

"It's not your fault. I should have taken better care of it during our mission. Maybe Windblade confiscated one during one of her missions." Bumblebee suggested.

"Checking inventories of Windblade's known caches."

"Heads up!" Blurr shouts while came through carrying a box while in hurry. Right then Denny and Russell came with old washing machine.

"Watch it!" Denny shouts, but luckily Blurr managed to move so he won't crash on them and kept going.

"Kids. I'll talk to him."Bumblebee said before went look for Blurr. Elena decided to go as well. Since she is going to Griffin Rock with Blurr, better know what to tell Rescue team if they ask has he behaved.

Once they find Blurr, he was doing a special handshake with Sideswipe. Then Sideswipe showed the box of pistons to Bumblebee. Bee and Elena notice that it was the same box Blurr was carrying.

"Didn't I ask you to get these pistons, Sideswipe?" Bumblebee asked.

"Blurr's Rescue Bot team called, asking when he'd be back. So I figured we'd end his internship today with some last teaching moments."

"Yeah. I've done perimeter checks, fence repairs, and weapons cleaning. Sideswipe's been totally on point about everything." Blurr said.

"Or totally dumping his chores on you." Bumblebee said.

"Or do two things at the same time. doing and dumping his chores while giving last lessons." Elena pointed.

"I thought the same" Flame said while was cleaning some shelves with Young and Sweet.

"Hey, all good, Bee. We had a rough start, but Swipe and I are brobots." Blurr

"You know it," Sideswipe said.

"Nailed it." Then they made their special handshake again.

"Okay, enough with special handshakes." Elena said "Are getting so annoying like my late brother with his basketball team." she said while she and Bumblebee pass through.

"Bee's a good guy, but sometimes he can kind of be a dipstick in the mud," Sideswipe said.

"I heard that!" Bumblebee shout. Sideswipe and Blurr went elsewhere to laugh, while Denny came to check the situation. "I don't get it. I thought I was one of the bots." Bee wondered.

"Oh, do I know the feeling. Don't let it get to you. It took me a while to realize I can't be a father and a friend to Rusty. All youngsters need an authority figure." Denny said.

But Bumblebee didn't seem to listen and tried to imitate that special handshake.

"Oh no. Please, don't be..."

"What, sis?" Young asked.

"This happened once in Team Prime and that time it was Ratchet..." Elena tried to explain.

"Wait, you mean...when he… noo!" Sweet whined.

" _Lieutenant, I have good news."_ informed Fixit through com-link.

* * *

"I checked Windblade's records. There is indeed a Decepticon Hunter in one of her caches. Unfortunately, the cache is located in a heavily populated area. West Rock is an island city. The bridge is the only way to access it from the mainland." Fixit informed.

"And it's heavily populated? Oh, man, I bet that means I'm not invited." Grimlock complained.

"It may be prudent to select a small team for this mission."

"Drift's right. With so many humans around, this is gonna be a tough retrieval. Keeping a low profile is key, so I'm only taking Strongarm." Bumblebee informed.

"A mission on my last day and I can't go?"

"Sorry, Blurr. I'll tell you what: When I get back, I'll teach you an awesome move I learned from Optimus Prime. You'll nail it in no time. All right." Bumblebee suggested.

"Oh..."Elena started.

"...no" Sweet finished.

"Optimus' stuff is always cool. But waiting around to learn it, not so much. Let's bounce." Sideswipe said before he and others started to leave into other things.

"Young, keep eye on Bee. I fear he might do something stupid while trying to act... cool." Elena said to her.

"I'm can tell that too. Was Ratchet like that too?" Young asked.

"Almost. He was testing unstable energon and it sure made him fast and strong, but to us Stars, it looked like an old man trying to be young again. On Bee's case. It's like a young adult trying to be a teen again."

"Okay, I got it. leader time, not cool guy time." Young said before she and Aqua went with Bumblebee and Strongarm to check one Windblade's caches.

* * *

After a while, everything felt normal, until...

" _Strongarm to the base, Decepticon activity at the cache site._

 _Requesting immediate backup."_

"I'll try to get a lock on the signal," Fixit informed.

"Well, looks like Blurr get to his last mission, before returning," Elena said. "Girls, get ready. And Denny, better get a crane-disguise to Grimlock."

It didn't take long before Flame, Ash, and Gaia were ready with others to pass through the ground bridge. Once Fixit set the coordinates they pass through to help others.

Meanwhile, Elena, Peace, Strength, and Sweet stayed with Fixit to help in the command center. It was mostly easy, but since others were middle of the city, it wasn't easy to locate Stunticons because of city's broadcasts. Well, no wonder it was middle of the day and people were on the move with their vehicles.

"Strength, help a bit to find out some info about these stunticons," Elena suggested.

"Got it," Strength said and went to the control panels to check any records of them, but after going through a bit of them...

"Um… Fixit, can you check this. I think I either can't do this or something is up." Strength said. Fixit look what he meant and came to the same conclusion.

"This is very weird..." Fixit said.

"What is?" Elena asked.

" _Fixit, anything new?"_ Bumblebee asked.

The signals remain stationary near your coordinates. And we cross-checked their energy signatures with the Cybertronian law enforcement database. Oddly, their records seem to have been erased." Fixit informed.

Elena froze hearing that. Erased?

" _Some bot must've hacked the database, but these toasters don't seem the hacking type."_ Sideswipe said.

" _Unless they work for someone else."_ Bumblebee suggested.

Now Elena was more shocked. Records erased, work someone else. Could it be...

' _And you never had a thought someone could be a Decepticon?' 'There could even be two or three. Or worse case everyone is.'_ This made her more scared. Is High Council after this? Have they erased the records? But why?

"Elena?"

Elena snapped out and looked at Peace and Sweet who looked bit worried.

"Are you okay?" Peace asked.

"Um… sure. I just… need some rest. I don't want have jet-lag while going to Faixan." Elena said and goes to her trailer.

* * *

Once inside her trailer, Elena tried to rest, but what she just heard is bothering her. Who are those stunticons and why their records were erased? What do they want?

Right then Elena picks up something from her drawer. The final fortune cookie. Would she dare? Would it even help? She wasn't sure, but maybe it holds some good advice like Stars had.

"Now or never I guess..." Elena said

 ***Crack***

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Ooh! Which fortune did Elena get? You will find out after Stars experience their ôwn Fortunes.


	6. Get a Clue

**AN:** Sorry, it took me so long. I almost had writer's block on this one. But luckily I managed to make it. This turned out to be longer than I expected, but I happy how it turned out.

* * *

" _ **Real life can sometimes repeat your favorite scenes."**_

* * *

" _I knew you would come here."_ the detective said on the TV, which Sweet and Elena were watching.

Turns out, after Sweet found all the DVDs of "Detective Conner's cases" series, which she and Elena watch back then in Omega one base she squealed so loud that everyone almost thought it was a Decepticon attack. After begging Denny for TV to watch and calling dibs on the best seat, she has almost watch whole evening. Elena came to watch with her once she came back through ground bridge, with her left leg in packed. When others asked what happened, she told she literally break a leg when she tried help actors get into their characters. Well, luckily, she didn't actually break her leg, but she needed forearm crutch to walk. So why not watch TV with Sweet like in good old days while Peace and Strength handle her things in Griffin Rock and Faixan.

" _You framed Mr. Jackson so you can get rid of him before he remembers what truly happened to the girl, who you killed. Am I right, Dexter Hall"_ The detective Conner said to the suspect, which was a young man in a hoodie.

"Wait, didn't he had an alibi?" Sweet said while took another sip of her milkshake.

" _But I have an alibi for that time. I told you, I was in my room." said Dexter Hall._

" _True. That's what you made it look like. But according to the butler, he only heard loud music coming from your room. You could have easily put music play while you sneaked out form your room to hide the body and the murder weapon before returning back. You also took your morning robe with you so that it would look like you had come down to pick midnight snack when everyone thought it was a thief. But it was you who break in after hiding the body and murder weapon." detective Conner said._

"There you have it," Elena said.

" _But I never knew her" Dexter Hall said for the excuse._

" _That's not true. You knew her. Her friend told us that you came to her work giving flowers and gifts, but she simply ignored thought you can buy her affection, even if she was with Mr. Jackson. But since she was a good friend of your sister-in-law, you decided to take the chance to win her heart, but it didn't work. She tried to get away from you and call for help, but you couldn't let that happened. A scandal in your family would ruin all your father's work. So, you saw no other option, but to kill her." Detective Conner said._

"No..." Sweet said amazed.

"Rich people always think they can do anything because they have money," Elena said.

" _But how did you..."_

" _First of all, Mr. Jackson didn't know she was going to meet her friend, so he didn't know where she was. How else then he would have found her? He didn't even know where she was buried. But you did, because you mentioned that was she was buried before we even said that. It would have taken some time before would have mentioned the necklace he gave to her. But the victim didn't have it, so, it will be obvious to tell the necklace is with her true murder and that's what you realized just now. However, we got here first." detective Conner said and showed the necklace._

"Gold it!" Elena shout.

" _Well done, Detective Conner" Chief inspector said to the detective, while cops took Dexter Hall into the police car from the mansion._

" _I can't believe my brother went this far..." said another young man in the mansion's entrance._

" _He didn't want to cause any scandal to your family. But in my opinion, he should have thought about it before and let her go." Detective Conner said._

" _And some people wonder why you don't have girlfriend" Detective's partner said._

" _Stop saying that," Detective Conner said to her while limbs away. "Who would even think date one-eye, limbing cop. Besides, I still have you, Katie," he said, in which his partner started to blush._

In that came ending credits, instigating that episode ended.

"That was Awesome!" Sweet Cheered. "Let's look another one."

"Sweet, we have watched five episode on the row. Don't you think it's enough."

"Enough? I missed two whole Seasons of "Detective Conner's cases" when I was put to stasis capsule in Star Tower. Not to mention High council prohibited all entertainment apps from Tablets and screens."

"Prohib? When...why?" Elena asked confused.

"Um...It happened when you were 'Thinking your next move' while we thought you had the sad season and Council said it could cause harm. And that only reason to use tablets or any media devices is to broadcast news or business use."

"Watching a series and listening music could cause harm? Forget sour minds, I should call them tiny minds."

"Or we should have come here in first place," Sweet said.

Right then they hear alarm sounding.

"Well, looks like we have another type of case now," Elena said while tries to get up. Sweet goes already to Command center.

* * *

Autobots arrive at a construction site where Fix located the signal. Bumblebee sends Strongarm and Drift with their Stars to cover the gate while he takes the others to search inside. They sneak into the area, so guard won't see them. Then Grimlock finds a busted-open-and-emptied explosives locker, shortly before he's attacked from behind.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Stars came to find him.

"Grimlock!" Gaia rushed to him.

"Grim? What happened?" Sideswipe asked.

"Locker... whoosh... smack... floor," Grimlock explained.

"Our Decepticon, did you see him?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, but he left a mark," Grimlock said and showed his back to them. There were three scratches which looked like claw marks. Young, Flame and Gaia were actually holding their breaths when they saw them, but Elena looks more closely before moved slowly to the locker examining the same marks. "These'll buff out, right?" Grimlock asked.

"He can't have gone far." Bumblebee said.

" _Team, I've lost the Decepticon's signal!"_

"Widen your scan, Fixit! He was just here." Bumblebee said.

" _Widening laterally, and Zotz."_

On that time Strongarm and Drift came with Aqua, Ash, and Sweet.

"He slipped us all somehow. Guess we'll have to get this one next time that signal pops up." Bumblebee suggested before they checked the locker. Considering its size, there must have been lots of explosives.

"Sir, with those explosives, this mystery 'Con is now armed and dangerous!" Strongarm said.

"What kind of Decepticon would favor such an imprecise weapon?" Drift wondered.

"A wanna-be. "The cheaper the crook, the gaudier the ordnance," Strongarm said.

"Huh? Where'd you learn a language like that? Been hanging out on the southside of Kaon?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's what Detective Dropforge used to say. He was my favorite instructor at the Academy. A real case-hardened sleuth of a bot." Strongarm told.

"Dropforge? The name does sound familiar..." Elena said.

"Um...remember when we went park and someone tried to kidnap one of us so you won't decided certain con to go into prison for fraud shanixs? Dropforge was one who prevented that to happen and took us back to Star Tower"

"Oh, that bot. He reminded me of old-style detective series." Elena said.

"If he were here, we could find this perp fast!" Strongarm said.

"Dropforge's methods are here, in the form of his student." Drift said.

"Yeah! Maybe this is the specialty I was searching for: Detective work!" Strongarm said while went to Bumblebee. "Sir, permission to perform a thorough investigation?"

"Isn't that what we're doing...?" Bumblebee asked before noticed, Strongarm showing the sweet begging face.

"Sweet..." Stars said to her.

"What? That's more like 'please, you're my hero. Give me a chance' face. I'm more like 'I'm soo adorable' face" she said and shows her best cutest begging face that girls needed to look elsewhere.

"Okay, okay Permission granted." Bumblebee accepted.

Strongarm was more than happy and started the investigation while imitating her mentor.

"Nobody move! Do not contaminate this crime scene, leadheads." she begins.

"Leadheads? Ugh!" Sideswipe groaned.

"I like more Detective Conner," Sweet said. Right, then something came to her mind and looks at Elena with an excited begging face.

"Oh no no no no...NO! I'm not going to act like Detective Conner." Elena said.

"Conner? You mean that detective with a one-eyed and an injured leg, you two watch?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. Besides, Strongarm is in charge of this 'Investigation'. She probably doesn't want..."

"Extra pair of optics is always welcome," Strongarm said. "Just don't try anything stupid, Rookie."

Elena wasn't sure how to react on that. Well, better 'rookie' than 'leadhead'. Meanwhile Sweet was actually jumping behind her before Elena grabs her by her head to calm her down and look at her.

"It's your luck I need forearm crutch for my left leg, but I won't pretend I lost my left eye. And since you suggested this, I pull you into this. You'll be my assistant." Elena said.

In this Sweet squealed quietly. Not what she expected.

"Old Dropforge, he'd say: "Get pictures of your crime scene. Nothin' is too trivial when you're tracking down a perp." Strongarm said before started to take pictures.

"Sweet, measure those tracks," Elena told her.

"Why me?"

"Because I can't use my leg kneel down. Be glad I already measure those marks." Elena said.

"Fine," Sweet said and started to measure the tracks.

Strongarm followed those tracks outside to the street, where she finds something.

"Well, looky-scrub'-here," she said.

"Leaves. You're right. Looks like we're searching for some kind of criminal foliage, team." Sideswipe said.

"How would you like an appendage joint sandwich, huh?" Strongarm threatened. "Something knocked into this tree. Fresh tire tracks! Auto paint!"

Elena and Sweet came close to see more carefully.

"That's Earth stuff. We're looking for a 'Con, remember?"

"Someone was parked here. Something startled them, maybe our perp Then they peeled out to get away, grazing the tree!"

"Which means whoever was here, either saw or heard something," Elena said.

"Good eye, Strongarm. We'll see if this gets us anywhere." Bumblebee said before they started to return back to the scrapyard.

* * *

Once they came back, Stars decided to ask something from Elena. While going to see her Sweet also joins them carrying some clothes. In fact, she is also wearing something different. She was wearing nice business outfit.

"Sweet, what are you doing?" asked Young.

"Since Elena and I are also detectives, I decided we should even look like ones. I bring some to Elena."

"Sweet, there other things that need to be worried." Flame said.

"Like helping Fixit to find out how bots combined into Ultra Bee form?" Sweet asked. Bots had now realized that they can combine, but 'how' remained a mystery. Sadly, Peace and Sweet couldn't remember how bots can do it. They sure know it's possible, but just that. Which why Fixit has tried to make some experiments to learn how they can Combine without any explosions.

"Well, that too, but we are a bit worried about something else," Young said.

"Something else than Combining and catching Decepticon?" Sweet asked.

"Well, we still don't know what 'con we are dealing here. But those mark he left..."

"What about them?"

"They kind of...remind us about one con we faced once." Young tried to say.

"Once? As in he came in Alchemor? Is it the knowing-all ape?"

"No, He can be handled," Gaia said.

"Well, if this con of yours came in Alchemor he is now in Cybertron. No worries." Sweet said.

"We like to be sure. He was good enough to escape many times."

"You think he could have escaped before going back to Cybertron? But Peace already checked that list."

"Well, we didn't actually see it."

"See what?" Elena asked. Turns out girls have already arrived at Command center, where Elena and Strongarm were examining the evidence.

"They seem to be worried about those marks."

"Sweet!"

"It's not made by wolf claws if that's what you fear of," Elena answered calmly. Stars remained quiet. In this Elena shows two pictures on the screen. "Okay, this is what we got from the crime scene and this one is of 'his' mark. And..." she continued while moves both pictures over each other revealing their differences. "...as you can see, the marks in the crime scene are thin and weak compared to his marks. Which means our mystery con didn't leave them on purpose. They simply came when he passed by near the locker. Plus I even examined ones Grimlock got." She said while brought the third picture of Grimlock also to the screen and compares them. "One Grimlock got are a clean line. As in moved smoothly on him. Meaning, this mystery con has some extra parts on his arms which make these marks. Are you happy?"

Stars simply nodded for the answer.

"What? You mean there was a con that looks like a wolf?"

"Not now, Sweet!" girls said.

"Girls, we are working here. I try now compare these marks to others to know what type of con we are dealing with." Elena said.

"Good thinking, Rookie. The more we know about our prep, the more we know how to catch him. I go inform others." Strongarm said and went.

"Well, you can scratch wolf con out of the list right," Sweet said.

"Yep," Elena answered calmly.

"So, was there really a wolf con in Alchemor?" Sweet asked.

"Yep" Elena answered again.

"Why? What was his charge of?" Sweet asked again.

"Instigating rebellion and knowledge of subsonics." Elena answered

"What kind of rebellion?" Sweet asked more.

Elena stayed quiet for that. That was the same question she asked before… No, focus, girl. Focus. They got other things to be worried. Like catching this mystery con.

* * *

"Here's how it lays out" Strongarm started once everyone was in Command center. "I ran down the exact tire that made those tracks. Seventeen-inch Blue Regals, one of the most common Earth tires."

"'Cons don't have Earth tires, Detective Genius!" Sideswipe said.

"I didn't say we were looking for a V-Mode Decepticon, rookie," Strongarm replied.

"Hey, she's callin' me names!" Sideswipe complained.

"Strongarm, you might want to cut back a little on Dropforge's mannerisms," Bumblebee asked.

"No can do, Lou. Helps me keep my thoughts in a detective mode." Strongarm answered.

"This is another reason I prefer Detective Conner," Sweet said.

"Clearly, we're looking for an Earth car. One with two different kinds of paint. And two-toned Earth cars are pretty rare. This paint was wet, so we're after a car that was painted today." Strongarm said.

"Cross-indexing both paint types with local auto shop appointments for the day and ta-da! A potential witness!" Fixit informed.

"Gimme the address, Fixit, I'll grill this witness till he sizzles!"

"Hold it, Strongarm. You can't conduct an interview with humans. At least, not without help." Bumblebee said and looked at Denny and Russell.

"Oh, which reminds me, here," Sweet said and gives the clothes she picked to Elena.

"Oh no...I not gonna wear that."

"You never said anything about wearing different clothes," Sweet said while gave once again cutest face ever. Elena groans for that and takes the clothes.

"Give me five minutes." she said.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't think the insurance company would come out so fast!" A teenage boy said, who was the possible witness.

"Well, customer service is job one for my intern and me," Denny explained as cover. Sweet was with them, while Elena stood next to Strongarm. Elena was now wearing neat black loose pants, white shirt and black jacket making her look like a Detective. "Now, your car was damaged while a theft was occurring nearby?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally. Uh, my girl and I were parked, not doing anything, and there was this "…" sound."

"Hmm.," Strongarm mumbled. Elena hit on the side making her remain quiet

"Takes a while for the engine to cool down. Go on. You were saying?" Russell asked.

"Oh, right, yeah. W-When we heard this noise, and my girlfriend got nervous, but Not me, though. But then, see, my car..., uh, accidentally slipped into reverse, so when I floored it, it dinged a tree..., so You pay for the repairs, right?" The teenage boy asked.

"Guys, I need a description!" Strongarm said. Elena hit again.

"That's our supervisor," Russell said.

"Supervisor Stro... Er..., Armstrong of the insurance place. Anything you remember would help us nail this leadhead... Uh, person."

"Patient, Armstrong," Elena said while getting her head inside the car, so others won't see. "You want to expose yourself or what?" Elena asked annoyedly.

"Well, I didn't see him, but I did hear someone talking." The teenage boy said. This got their attention.

"To whom?" Denny asked.

"I don't know, himself? About how this is only "step one," and soon he'll have "the best shinies on the planet!" His voice was really excited and shrieky-like."

"Shrieky, eh? Oh, this is good." Strongarm said while moved as a vehicle.

"Hey, Off from the handwheel, lady. My car my rules." Elena acted to keep the impression there someone else in the car.

"My partner didn't go well on recovery therapy. Still has to limp." Sweet Explained Elena's behavior.

"We'll be in touch with the repairs!" Denny said while he and Russell went to Strongarm with Sweet.

"Thank you, sir!" Russell said while Elena entered too before Strongarm drove off.

"Shrieky... best shinies... only step one." Russell listed the clues.

"What's step two?" Strongarm wondered.

" _Strongarm! The Decepticon signal is back, this time at a fireworks factory._

 _Sending coordinates. Meet the team there!"_

"Fireworks? It's starting to fit my way, Fixit! Ride-along's over, boys!" Strongarm said.

"But...!" Russell and Denny said.

"Things might start getting rough, and I can't be solving crimes and keeping squishies from squishing at the same time," Strongarm said before let Russell and Denny out.

"Strongarm, that was too far even at your rate," Elena said.

"What? You want me to put them at risk if something bad happens?"

"I think she meant that you used "squishy" word," Sweet informed.

"Is it bad?"

"A low life con will use the word "squishy", a snob high council member will use the word "squishy", but the last thing I want to hear it coming from the mouth of the Autobot. I mean come on! Even Megatron and Starscream didn't use such word and they were the worse."

"True. They didn't care about humans but still didn't use that word" Sweet confirmed.

"Okay. I get it. That word is insulting. I won't use it." Strongarm said.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the fireworks factory. Others were there ready to get in. Sweet helped Elena to a side so she won't get injured more.

"Sir, I need to update you on what I learned from my interview," Strongarm informed while came to others.

"Shh! Silent mode, Strongarm!" Bumblebee said.

Right, there was heard something flying at them. Some the rockets came out explode front of them. Since rockets hold some fire powder it felt like an explosion. The team managed to avoid first ones, but there was coming more.

"Everyone, scatter!" Bumblebee ordered.

"Scattering! Scattering!" Grimlock said before one of the rockets made him fall down.

"Grim, look out!" Strongarm shout for there was another rocket coming at him.

"Flame! Ash! Control those rockets!" Elena informed. Flame and Ash did like she told so. They managed to control fireworks moving the rockets go up to the sky and not on others. This gave team take cover. Once all the rockets fly up, the mystery con came out. Elena saw it too and decided to get a closer look.

"Elena!" Sweet shout. Even if Elena had injured leg she tried actually run there. She held down not yell while it hurt on her leg.

The mystery con passed through Bumblebee and Strongarm right before dust started to cover all up. Elena, however, managed to touch something before she yelp and fall. The thing she heard was some flapping before dust cleared out.

"Elena, Are you alright?" Young asked who came first to help.

"Yeah.I cut my hand and my leg hurts, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't do that." Flame said while came to help her up. In this, Sweet started to feel bad. She was the one who suggested this and Now Elena got hurt because of it.

" _Lieutenant, have you eliminated the Decepticon signal? I'm no longer receiving it."_ Fixit called while everyone came together.

"Negative We lost him. Again." Bumblebee informed.

"How'd he get so far away already that we can't read his signal detective?" Sideswipe asked from Strongarm.

"Now our foe possesses even more explosive material." Drift informed.

" _Signal reacquired! By the waterfront."_

"That's miles from here! Come on, team, let's rev up and…" Bumblebee said before all bots transformed.

" _Signal lost,"_ Fixit informed and all bots transformed back. " _Widening laterally once more Signal reacquired! In Crown Vista!"_

"Okay, let's rev up and…" Bumblebee said while bot transformed again.

"And..." Elena guessed.

" _Correction: Now the signal is gone,"_ Fixit informed again and all bot transformed back again.

"What in the name of Ratchet's rusty knee joints is going on here?"

"Bumblebee!" All the Star shouted.

* * *

Back in the base, Strongarm tried to go through the clues to find something about the robs or about their mystery con, but she didn't seem to find any. Elena got a bandage on her hand and some painkillers before she continued going through other clues. Stars and others were waiting for the answers.

"Problem, Strongarm?" Denny asked from Strongarm.

"It's... I thought I'd found my specialty, but so far, this case just doesn't make any sense.

I'm not exactly making Detective Dropforge proud." Strongarm admitted.

"Even if detective work doesn't prove to be your specialty, Cadet, you're gonna be a fine officer, no matter what you choose." Bumblebee said.

"Thank you, sir."

"But I'm not giving up on you yet."

"Good. It would be unprofessional to leave the case in the middle." Elena said. Little did she know Sweet was standing far feeling guilty that she got hurt.

"You've put all this together What is it telling you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, we know the 'Con is after explosives, so the most probable next target is the Crown City Armory," Strongarm said.

"Makes sense. Good thought, Strongarm."

"But no, wait! That's too simple. This is the fastest Decepticon we've ever faced, right?" Strongarm said.

"Unless it is using some sort of teleportation device." Drift suggested.

"Teleporters leave traceable particles. No, something isn't adding up here. Why would this 'Con want explosives in the first place? He must wanna use them for something."

"In other words, we don't know his motive." Elena cleared.

"You're really 'into this?" Flame asked.

"Hey, 'if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen'."

"We're not in the kitchen," Grimlock said. "Aren't we?"

"I mean 'when you start something, you finish it to the end" Elena cleared.

"Why you didn't say so?" Grimlock asked. Gaia sigh for this.

"We're making this more complicated than it needs to be. He's headed for the armory."

"Shh! Let her work, Sideswipe." Bumblebee said.

"A 'Con who's super-fast So a sleek, supersonic with some kind of signal-scattering paint, a rear spoiler to keep traction…"

"It's okay, Strongarm. I think you may be trying too hard. Sometimes the right answer is the most obvious one. We'll stake out the Armory. Let's rev up…" Bumblebee said before looked at Fixit to know it's all clear."...and roll out!" he finished before bots transformed and their Stars went with them. Except for Strongarm, who looked worried.

"Don't worry. I continue looking and report if I got something." Elena reassured.

"But Elena..."

"Hey, I already told you, 'if you start something, you finish it to the end'. Comprende?" Elena said. Strongarm showed a small smile on her. It's a good thing she is helping her. In this Strongarm, closed her virtual note-board and transformed and left with Aqua.

While others had left, Sweet steps forward.

"Elena, you really don't need to do this."

"Sweet, I already told this more than once. Don't make me repeat myself and sound broken record." Elena said while continued checking.

"But you got yourself hurt because of that," Sweet said.

"I have experimented worse during the great war."

"We are not at war anymore!" Sweet shout. In this, Fixit, Denny, and Russell remained quiet, while Elena simply turns to look at her. "You got yourself hurt, while your leg is in the bad shape and it' all because I suggested this. Stop acting already. You're not detective Conner!" she shouted.

The scrapyard remained quiet for a while. Who would knew Sweet, cute girl can become so frustrated. Elena walks to her and with two fingers hits on her forehead.

"I'm not acting anyone. I'm doing this by my own free will. I told you, you suggested this, I pull you into this. So, you just have to handle this." Elena said before went to continue reaching.

In this, Sweet start to pout and leaves the command center.

* * *

Later that night, Sweet was eating ice cream in the diner. By a count of the boxes, she has eaten two and was finishing the third one before starting forth one.

"I knew you would like to eat ice cream," Russell said while comes in.

"Because it's cold?" Sweet asked.

"And mostly sweet," Russell said and pick a spoon. "Which one is that?"

"Chocolate nuts," Sweet said while kept eating before Russell joins.

"So, you suggested Elena be like detective Conner?" Russell asked.

"Now I wish I didn't," Sweet said. "I thought this will be an easy one, but she then runs with an injured leg and cut her hand..."

"You know you start to sound like detective Conner's assistant, Katie," Russell said.

"I do?" Sweet asked before thinking something. "How would you know?"

"I watched one episode once. "The case of Headless biker". There was a way terrifying case of a biker who cut heads of its victims and detective Conner got himself hurt by his shoulder when he tried to capture him. Katie tried to ask him to stop because he was injured. But he refused and said 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen'." Russell explained and tried to imitate Detective Conner in his lines.

Sweet stayed to think. Was she acting like a Katie? Elena said she wasn't acting. She was just into the like she said she has been the worse situation and still was willing to find out what type of Decepticon they are dealing with. And there was one question.

"When this episode comes?" Sweet asked.

"Season three Halloween special."

"Aww, I only watched five episode of that Season," Sweet said.

Right then, they heard others coming. with something.

"Looks like they got the con," Russell said and goes to see.

Sweet follows him after she put the ice cream back to the freezer and goes to see what kind of con they got.

* * *

"His name is Boostwing Most Crow Decepticons are simple thieves, but he's the faster kind-Plaster bind-Mastermind behind several notorious heists." Fixit informed after reading the Boostwings crime record.

"I knew it," Elena said. "When we were at the fireworks factory, I heard wing flapping when it escaped. I tried to go through different wing type before it came clear to me." Elena informed while showed her research.

"But Crow Decepticons steal shiny things. Why would Boostwing steal things as un-shiny as fireworks and explosives?" Strongarm wondered.

"Perhaps to a Crow Decepticon, the flash of such pyrotechnics seems shiny." Drift said.

"Yeah, if they are super dumb. But Boostwing is to say 'mastermind'. And I don't think he would be so dumb to explode himself with explosives." Elena said.

"And Crow Decepticons are fast, but even they can't be fast enough to move like this one supposedly did," Russell said.

"And where are the explosives he stole? Dropforge said: "If the clues don't add up, the math is wrong." Strongarm said.

"Strongarm, we're here to capture 'Cons, not understand them. The important thing is, we got him." Bumblebee said.

Strongarm sigh for this and closed her virtual note-board.

"But...Argh!" Elena groaned and intends to walk away.

"Requesting patrol duty, sir," Strongarm asked from Bumblebee.

"Granted." Bumblebee approves.

"Tough break, partner," Sideswipe said. Right, then something comes up to Strongarm and Elena.

"Partner?" they both say in low voice. Right then Strongarm transforms to her vehicle mode.

"Want some company?" Russell asked. In this Strongarm opens the door. Once getting permission from his dad, Russell gets in, but so does Elena and Sweet.

"Elena?" Aqua tries to ask.

"Talk later. Take a break."Elena said before entered the car and leave the scrapyard.

* * *

"I really thought you were onto something" Russell said while they arrive at the city.

"I think I still am. No 'Con is fast enough to be in two places at the same time but this one sure seemed like he was. And that's impossible. Unless we're dealing with two Crow 'Cons!" Strongarm said.

"Partners? Uh, but Fixit scanned the..."

"Fixit kept widening his scans laterally, so he was just searching on the ground!"Strongarm remind.

"The Crow 'Cons were flying above his scans!" Russell realized.

"If I'm right, our second perp is still out there and he has the explosives. For blowing up or breaking in! Maybe to get 'the best shinies on the planet'?" Strongarm said.

"So Diamonds? Gold?" Russell tried to guess before it hit him. "The Crown City Gold Depository!"

"Gotta be!" Strongarm said and drove faster until they arrived at Gold depository right when there was an explosion.

"Bingo!" Strongarm said "Find cover, Russell!" she said to him and lets him out.

"You too, Elena" Sweet said and starts pushing her out.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"To secure others. I go help Strongarm." Sweet said while managed to get her out.

Strongarm put sirens on and informed humans to evacuate before she transformed and let Sweet out to cool off the fire.

"Fixit, I need backup, stat!" Strongarm informed before entered. "I knew it!" she said when she spots crow Decepticon picking the gold. "Freeze, leadhead! Cybertron police!" she ordered.

The crow Decepticon transformed and fly up high, so she won't see him.

"Ho, ho! Ha, ha! Hee, hee! Got my brother but you didn't get me!" the crow Decepticon said before managed to push Strongarm's Decepticon hunter away. Strung however managed use another weapon to hit on the con and make him fall. but before she could even cuff him he transformed back and kicked her to the gold pile.

"And now, no doubt, your team is on its way here Leaving my brother just waiting to be broken free!" he said.

"You missed one important detail, leadhead," Strongarm said before set her blaster to overload.

"Yeah? What's that?" crow con asked. Right then he noticed bright light and huge blast came that knocked him out. Sweet noticed that blast and went look what was going on.

"Telling me your plan gave me time to overload my blaster,"Strongarm said while picked her Decepticon hunter and prepare to arrest. "I'll take your statement back at the …" she said before she heard another sound. There was another crow Decepticon. "Come on, there's three of you?" she said before she someone grab her from behind. The other crow con woke up and grab her to hold her still while other one transformed.

"About time you showed up, Pilfer!"

"Bro, after we spring our other brother, what say we give him this Autobot's little eye receptors as a trophy?" one called Pilfer suggested.

"Not gonna happen!" Sweet Shout while runs at them.

"Sweet, get away!" Strongarm shout to her. But Sweet didn't listen while running activated her outfit which changed again by the keychain which holds the element item. She had her usual light blue dress with white transparent sleeves, except one of them got a different design, while she didn't wear gloves, but she had sharp nails like claws. She got fangs into her mouth and got light blue wolf ears and tail. Once the transformation was over, Sweet was approaching them by four, as in running like a wolf.

"Hah, think you can...Ugh!" Pilfer said before Sweet jumps and hit hard. Even if she was small by her size that felt like real hit by the claw.

Strongarm took the opportunity and throw other brother crow con at his brother before charging them. She first took down Pilfer, but she soon was knocked out by his brother.

"Strongarm!" Sweet shout and tried to go to her, but Pilfer woke up and stop.

"You pay for what you did," he said. Sweet growled and charged him.

"Where were we? Oh yeah! The eyes!"

"Step away from her and back up!" Bumblebee and others managed to come just in time to help.

"Three Crow Decepticons?" Sideswipe amazed before heading to action.

"Sweet?" girls wondered while they saw their cutest one acting like a wolf. Well, honestly, Elena wasn't surprised.

The team tried to capture them, but it wasn't easy when crow cons were up flying.

"Lieutenant! Herd them to the left!" Strongarm said while she had a big net bag full of gold.

Bumblebee started to shoot so crow brothers fly to the left where Strongarm throw the bag of gold at them, which they fall all knocked out for good.

"You two have the right to silent mode operation," Strongarm said while putting cuff both of them.

Sweet growled at them while approaching them.

"Easy, Sweet. It's all over." Elena said while started to scratch by her ear, in which Sweet started to calm down and lean on Elena. "good girl." she joked.

* * *

Later in the morning, after they got all crow brother in stasis, Strongarm explained the team what happened.

"And the wind in the armory was caused by the Crow 'Cons' wings! Once I figured out there was more than one thief, everything else made sense!" she finished.

"I can't believe I kept widening my scan, but never raised it!" Fixit said.

"You didn't know, Fixit," Elena said. "We all thought it would be someone with usual vehicle mode."

"Nice work. Sorry I doubted you, Detective." Bumblebee said to Strongarm which made her smile.

"Today you honored your teacher. And I dare any of us to disagree." drift said while looking at Sideswipe.

"Thank you, sir, Drift. But I think I need a specialty that's more of a challenge.

Maybe special ops?" Strongarm said.

"Hey, uh, Strongarm…" Sideswipe said before mumbled last words.

"I'm sorry, say again?" Grimlock asked.

"Nope! If you didn't hear me the first time, I'm not repeating it!" Sideswipe said.

"Hm... Based on the clues, posture and the conciliatory tone of voice he used, I believe what Sideswipe just mumbled was an apology. Accepted, leadhead." Strongarm said before gave a good hit to Sideswipe and started to leave the command center.

"Dude how did she know?" Sideswipe wondered.

"Hey, Strongarm, Even if you stop been the detective, would you like to watch Detective Conner with us?" Sweet asked.

"Why not," Strongarm said. "Where's Elena?"

"She went to her trailer. Probably to rest her leg after all this." Sweet said.

"Oh," Strongarm said before they went to take spot front of the TV.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There! Well, the end was exactly How I hope to be but it will do.


	7. Out of the Shadows

**AN:** Hi. Sorry for not updating a long time. I have been on a trip and I just started working this week. Anyhow, here's the Chapter

* * *

" _ **Enjoy the moments before little birds fly from their nests."**_

* * *

AshStar was meditating, while Drift trained Jetstorm and Slipstream. Usually, Ash would be training too, but she is advanced than mini-cons, not to mention she has learned much more Star things that made her more advanced. But she knew why Drift trained his mini-cons. He wants them to be ready. This made her remember the time when they arrived.

One day when Ash Star arrived at Drift's place she was surprised to see the two mini-cons. Such as much they were surprised to see her. In this, Drift explained to her their story and since he once told her his, she was okay with it.

AshStar kept meditating, while Fixit was wiring up Sideswipe and Grimlock for another combiner experiment. Despite Sideswipe's misgivings, Fixit presses the button, and after an explosion, they end up with Sideswipe's torso atop Grimlock's dino mode Flame and Gaia passed out because of that, while Young tried to wake them up. Then Strongarm arrives with Aqua.

"Lieutenant. It looks like human scientists have recovered the Shanix coins Crustacion was after. Aah!" Strongarm said before noticed Sideswipe and Grimlock combined.

"And how's your day going?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well, I know how they feel," Aqua said meaning Flame and Gaia who started to recover.

"We better get those coins back before some human connects them to Cybertron and wonders if there are Autobots on Earth again." Bumblebee said.

"The Shanix are being held at the Natural History Museum. We can... Huh?" Strongarm said before She's interrupted by Jetstorm and Slipstream sparring, while Drift is unimpressed with their performance.

"Jetstorm. Slipstream. Stop dancing. Engage as instructed." Drift ordered. Jetstorm and Slipstream tried to engage, but only managed to hit on themselves. " That is not how I instructed you. Do as you were taught, and only as you were taught." Drift said.

"Hey. They've proven themselves. I thought you were okay with them going off-script now and then." Bumblebee said.

"They are still my students and I am still their teacher. And students obey their teacher." Drift said.

"That's rough," Young said.

"It's the way to survive and learn," AshStar said still in her meditation pose. "You need to learn to survive and face the world. For that, you must know when going off-script and when listen to your teacher."

"Right..." all Stars said.

Right then, the alarm went on and everyone went close to command center to see what was going on. All except Sideswipe and Grimlock, since they couldn't move.

"I'm reading a Decepticon ship entering Earth's atmosphere," Fixit said and show an image of the ship.

Drift recognize the ship.

"Students. Un-deploy."

"Drift, do you know this ship?" Bumblebee asked.

"The pilot and I have a history." Drift said. Ash gasped hearing this, while looked the image of the ship. Now other Stars were confused.

"The ship has cloaked itself to avoid human detection methods. But I can still track it." Fixit informed.

"If you have intel on this 'Con, I expect you to share it." Bumblebee said.

"He is dangerous. If we confront him, my pupils should not participate. For their own good." Drift said.

"Including our sister? Isn't she your student?" Aqua asked.

"I'm advance one. I can handle this."

"No, Ash. It would be best if you do not participate either." Drift said.

"What?"

"Lieutenant. It appears the Decepticon ship is on a trajectory to touch down close to here." Fixit informed.

"Set GroundBridge coordinates for that ship's landing site." Bumblebee said.

"What about the Shanix?" Strongarm asked.

"We'll have to deal with that later. When can we expect Sideswipe and Grimlock to be back to normal?" Bumblebee asked before there was huge thump and Sideswipe and Grimlock were back to themselves.

"I can see. It's a miracle."Grimlock cheers.

Gaia was about say something before Flame looked at her sternly.

"Don't even think about it," she said.

* * *

In time groundbridge opens into the middle of the forest and team Bee comes through it. Everything looks calm until they spot the ship landing.

"Drift. Any information you have on the pilot now's the time." Bumblebee reminded.

"His name is Shadow Raker. He trains wayward bots to steal for him, in exchange for shelter and protection. He calls them his Shadows. His pleasure in corrupting the innocent is matched only by his greed."

"Charming."

"You think we should call Elena to help us?" Young asked.

"No way. She is…" Ash tried to say before Drift interrupts her.

"I believe it would be best. In case, something goes wrong, I trust that she can stop him."

"Seriously?"

"Ready for an ambush, team." Bumblebee said before they noticed ship's open its doors.

"Shadow Raker's strongest defenses will be at the entrance hatch. Come. I know another way in." Drift said.

"Drift, any idea why he's on Earth?" Strongarm asked.

"I suspect for personal business," he answered, in which Ash swallowed loud to hear that. Even other Stars could feel how uneasy this situation is. So, they left a message to Elena, before they moved forward.

* * *

Soon they were inside the ship.

"Let's fan out and sweep the ship." Bumblebee said.

"Use caution. Shadow Raker fights without honor." Drift reminded.

"Understood. Grim, stay here, in case Raker tries to sneak out."

"On it like polish on armor, Bee," Grimlock said before they slip.

While walking Ash was feeling uneasy and Drift could notice it.

"If you let fear take over you, Shadow Raker will use it against you without mercy." Drift told her.

"I'm not afraid of him," Ash said. "It's just that he obviously will spill out the past."

"And you fear it will affect on how you Sisters will react to me?"

"You know, Elena already had a thing against Bounty Hunters when you first met. If she hears that you were…."

"Drift, Shadow Raker is in the maintenance shafts...WHOA!"

Ash gasped hearing that. She quickly checked her Star connection to see if her sisters were okay. Luckily, they were.

"It's clear Shadow Raker wants to handle this privately." Drift said.

"Or more like making sure we won't have any backup," Ash said while pulled out her sword. Drift did the same and both were ready for any attack.

"Remember, when he comes, You stay out of it." Drift remind.

"But, Sensei I…."

"Do as I told." He said in stern voice.

Ash knew not to talk back when he used that voice. They both remind prepared until Ash noticed a huge bug on the roof and landing close to them. In this, she yelp, in which Drift turned around and noticed Shadow Raker.

"My long lost student I have come for the things you took from me." Shadow Raker said pulled out his sword. Drift was prepared to fight.

"Ash, remember what I told you." Drift said to her. Ash wanted to protest, but now it's not the time for that.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you, Deadlock." Shadow Raker said.

"I no longer answer to Deadlock. And I have nothing that is yours." Drift said before he charged, but shadow Raker was fast and dodge his strike and spit web to his optics. Still, Drift tried to attack again, but Shadow Raker managed to move behind and kick him to make him lose hold of his Sword.

"Sensei!" Ash shout.

"A Star as a student? Now how that is possible?" Shadow Raker mocked before pointed his sword at Drift, in which Ash gasped. Then they hear footsteps getting closer to them. Others were on their way there.

"Next time we meet, your new associates won't bail you out." Shadow Raker said before left.

Drift now tried to remove the web from his optics when others came.

"Easy, Drift, easy." Bumblebee said. "Where's Shadow Raker?"

"Escaped." Drift said. "He knew I'd be waiting at this exit and was prepared for me."

"How do you know so much about Shadow Raker, Drift?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was once one of his shadows. Before I found the proper path." Drift admitted.

"It's okay. We all have times in our past we'd rather forget."

"No kiddin'. Once, I was smashin' a spaceport and got my tail stuck in a plasma converter. Whoo. Did that smell." Grimlock tell.

"Ash, you knew about this?" Young asked.

"When we first met, Drift already decided to left Shadow Raker," Ash explained. "I was his first student."

"AshStar gave enough motivation to leave Shadow Raker and find proper path." Drift explained. " If it wasn't for her, who knows what I might have become."

"No sign of him, he must've scuttled off into the forest," Sideswipe said after checking the ship.

"Fixit, do you have a lock on Shadow Raker's 'Con signal?" Bumblebee called.

"It's currently stationary, sir. Uploading coordinates to you now." Fixit answered and Bumblebee picked up his holo-map, in which came the coordinates.

"Bingo. Let's go on a bug hunt." Grimlock said.

* * *

While continuing their walk to the location, Bumblebee and Drift were talking.

"I know you want to protect Slipstream and Jetstorm, but we might need the extra numbers once we find Raker." Bumblebee said.

"They are not ready for such a foe." Drift said.

"This is the kind of mission you've trained them for, Drift," Bumblebee said to him.

Drift thought a while, what Bumblebee said to him. In one way he had a point. He has trained JetStorm and Slipstream so, they can face most dangerous cons and Shadow Raker was one of them. But he was still worried if they will be captured by Shadow Raker. He looks on Ash who is equally worried as he is. She has already faced force cases, so maybe she should at least handle it. And maybe if something happens she can look after his students. So, it's now or never.

Drift deploys Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"Remain near me. Take no action without orders. And something goes wrong, Ash is in charge" Drift said.

Ash and mini-cons were bit confused, but what now matter that they can help now so that accounts.

"Yes, Teacher," JetStorm said before they followed him.

While walking, Young and other Stars came close to Ash.

"Ash, since you know what's going on, could y6ou at least tell us?" Young asked. Ash thought a while before she decided to tell. Better tell to someone.

"Few cycles after Drift left Shadow Raker, he picked new shadows under his control. We found them trying to steal some stores until Drift recognized who they worked for. As knowing how cruel Shadow Raker is, he took them under his wing and became their teacher." Ash explained

"Teacher? Are you saying..." Gaia asked while pointing mini-cons.

"Yes. And now Shadow Raker is after Drift to get Jetstorm and Slipstream back."

"But they don't return to him, right," Aqua said.

"I don't think he would care," Ash said.

Soon they all stopped.

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground." Bumblebee said. and so they all did, while Stars activated their Star outfits and followed their bots.

Some time past, but nothing has happened. Ash was already having the feeling, that Shadow Raker is making sure others won't come to help them.

"Sensei..."

"I know" Drift said to her indicating that he is suspecting same what she is. "Pupils. Stay close. Enough games, Shadow Raker. Face me honorably, if you dare." he called, but right then Shadow Raker came behind them, which made all four wary.

"Shadow Raker." Jetstorm and Slipstream said recognizing their Ex-master.

"I seem to recall you were the one who abandoned me, Deadlock. Now, how was that honorable?" Shadow Raker asked.

"My name is not Deadlock.

"And you stole these two from my tender care when you left." Shadow Raker said pointing the mini-cons.

"Tender? More like 'do it or die' care" Ash said.

"Now that sounds rude and weird." Shadow Raker said. Ash showed her tongue for disrespect. "Honor dictates you return them to me and that you all receive punishment for your betrayal."

"They are not property." Drift said while charged. But Shadow Raker manage to block his strike.

"Master. Let us assist you." Slipstream said.

"No. Do only as you are told." Drift said.

"As I always taught you," Shadow Raker said before he managed move swords away and strike. "Concern for others is folly and often fatal," he said while tried to strike and while Drift blocks them. Drift looked on his students, hoping they could go and find others.

"Don't look for your friends to help Deadlock." Shadow Raker said. Ash gasped hearing that.

"My name is Drift!" Drift shout while charged at him.

"How can we aid our teacher when he will not permit us to fight?" Jetstorm asked.

"We will find another way." Slipstream said.

"Another way..." Ash said to think a bit what she learned from Elena.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _In one Dojo in Faixan, Elena shows some moves to the students, while Ash sat aside._

 _"And that's how you handle bigger opponents," Elena explained._

 _"But what if you can't fight?" one of the students asked._

 _"There's always another way. Ash, come here." Elena said._

 _"Okay," Ash said and steps to the ring._

 _"Try to attack me with your sword," Elena said to her._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Just do it. I don't hear you complain when your master asks it" Elena said._

 _"Fine," Ash said and prepared herself. While she pulled out her sword, Elena takes a fan and moves it in front of her like a lady._

 _"Now watch carefully," Elena says to students. "I may have just a fan, but it will be all I need to remove her sword," she explained. "Ash, Attack!"_

 _Ash charged her, but before she gets close to Elena, she moves away hit with the fan on Ash's hand to make her lose the sword and grabs it. All student are amazed._

 _"Did you just hit me?" Ash asked._

 _"Defended, actually," Elena said while returns her Sword back. "During serious matters, Know your Enemy's weakness and strength and trust your friends."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Shadow Raker has managed to tie Drift to the tree.

"Sensei!"

"He has held you close in fear of losing you, as I did with him. Had I not, he'd still be at my side." Shadow Raker said.

"Shadow Raker we doubt it." Slipstream said before he and Jetstorm tried to charge him. But Shadow Raker spit his web on both of them.

"Do not touch them." Drift said.

"But I promised punishment for your betrayal It's only honorable to deliver on one's promises," Shadow Raker said.

"That depends is it a threat or swear," Ash said and tried to charge now. Shadow Raker spit his web at her, but she luckily managed to dodge first three.

"You are well trained." Shadow Raker said. "But I take you didn't learn from him."

"No, but it's something similar in here," Ash said before struck again, but this time shadow Raker managed to spit web on her leg and her hands, so she can't remove them.

"Since you're well trained, you might as well handle the punishment that was meant to him." Shadow raker said.

"No!" JetStorm said.

"Let her go!" Slipstream said. But Shadow Raker didn't care while picked all three.

"Well, Deadlock, I've enjoyed our little reunion.

"There is nowhere you can go to escape me. You cannot run far enough that I will not find you." Drift said.

"I suppose we'll see, won't we?" Shadow Raker said before transformed and flies away.

"SENSEI!" Ash shouted.

* * *

It didn't take long before, Shadow Raker arrived at his ship and prepared to take off. Before departing, Drift and Bumblebee tried to head to ship, only to come under fire from its cannons. The pair was forced to take cover and watch helplessly as the ship departs.

"Advanced cloak activated. My ship and I can no longer be tracked by anyone. Say farewell to Earth, Mini-Cons." Shadow Raker said. "And don't worry, young lady. I'm sure council will be pleased to have at least one Star back in Cybertron."

"The pleasure is all on them," Ash growled.

"Thank the Primes you came for me, Shadow Raker. Drift forced me to serve him."

"Slipstream!" both Jetstorm and Ash shout.

"Yes, you seemed quite conflicted when you and your little friend tried to kick my head off." shadow Raker said.

"That was for Drift's benefit. I learned to pretend to obey him so he wouldn't punish me. I can prove I am loyal to you."

"No. Do not tell him about the Shanix, Slipstream." JetStorm said.

"Jet!"

"Shanix?" Shadow Raker asked.

"Here. On Earth. And I know where." Slipstream said.

"How much Shanix?" Shadow Raker asked.

"Great! Now I know how elder sister felt in Decepticon island." Ash said.

* * *

In the nighttime, in Natural History Museum, Shadow Raker, mini-con, and Ash had got inside and found the Shanix.

"See, Shadow Raker? Just as I promised. And no Autobots." Slipstream said.

"Yes Slipstream, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. It's not too late for you to be a willing participant, Jetstorm." Shadow Raker said.

"Never," Jetstorm said.

"Get Scraped and rusted," Ash said.

"Now that's not proper language for Star." Shadow Raker said.

"Tell that to the Elder sister," Ash said while they started to move out from the building.

"Keep it moving. The faster we can get that Shanix to my ship, the faster we can get off this backward planet" Shadow Raker said. Right then Autobots came along with Elena, who was wearing her Tamer outfit. "How? How did you set this all up?"

"We did not. They did." Drift said meaning his students.

"You lie and betray as well as your teacher." Shadow Raker asked angrily.

"Who learned from you?" JetStorm asked.

"Yes, you should be proud." Slipstream said.

"No wonder you don't have many students," Ash said.

"Hai!" mini-cons shout while hitting Shadow Rakers feet with the box full of Shanix, before all three run back to Drift and give him the box.

"Be a good beetle and come quietly. What do you say?" Bumblebee said.

"I have only one thing to say," Shadow Raker said before spitting lots of webs. All except Drift and his students.

"Ash!" Elena shout that made her turn around and look at her. "Remember!" Elena said and held her hand like she was holding a fan. In this Ash realize what she means. She activates her watch along with her keychain. Now she had a longer skirt and two swords. She long sleeves resembled like wings of Phoenix, and her long skirt the tail feathers. In this, she went to help her master to defeat his enemy.

Shadow Raker was outnumbered now. He lost hold of his sword and got struck.

"You have lost, Shadow Raker, both the Shanix and any remaining hold you may have had on me."

"You think me defeated? Hardly. Had you let me continue teaching you, you could have been my second in command. The legacy you might have had You do not know what you threw away." Shadow Raker said before threw his other sword at him, but Ash managed to dodge it.

"Let me educate you, Shadow Raker. The only thing I ever threw away was your influence. For that is what you do with trash." Drift said.

Shadow Raker decided to take chance and leave. But Drift deployed Jetstorm and Slipstream that hit right at Shadow Raker that he falls down knocked out.

"My students are my legacy. A worthy legacy. That ends the lesson."

* * *

Once Shadow Raker is secured in a stasis pod back in the scrapyard, Drift looks at his students.

"You allowed yourself to be captured in the first place?" he asked.

"We acted on our own, Master Drift. And though we stayed true to your teachings and loyal to you during our deception" Slipstream said.

"We did not seek your permission. We humbly beg forgiveness." Jetstorm said.

"You acted wisely and bravely, students. Your independent actions led to victory. Though I have told you in the past I trust you to act on your own, I have not put that into practice. It seems that I am still learning."Drift said.

"I believe we all are learning," Ash said.

Drift clears throat before continues. "Now, it is time for nightly patrol."

"We are ready to un-deploy, Teacher." Slipstream said.

"Unnecessary. You may patrol alone. If you feel ready." Drift said.

"We are almost ready. Our patrolling will be thorough and diligent." Jetstorm said

"We will bring you honor, Master Drift." Slipstream said before they left to patrol.

"I know." Drift said while showed a smile.

"They grow so fast," Ash said. That when she realized what she just said and picks the fortune of the fortune cookie. It meant them.

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I wish to make other chapters quickly, but I have work to do now. I hope I manage to do something on weekend.


	8. Disordered Personalities

**AN:** Hi guys. I'm glad I manage to write next chapter. I just really want this Stunticon case done faster. I try my best to continue my other stories too when I can. Enjoy!

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

" _ **In the time of panic, stay cool and improvise"**_

* * *

Strength was walking to Elena's trailer to talk with her. Since in Faixan they were making TV series of Team Prime and Elena, Peace and Sweet were there now. Strength wanted to come along, but no she said someone has to help Fixit. He doesn't do much but experiment how the team could combine to Ultra Bee. Well, according to Peace it was possible during the great war, so maybe some bots know how to do it. Like those Stunticons. Yeah, like they would tell how. Maybe Optimus could.

Soon he arrived at Elena's trailer and knocked the door. No response. He tried again. Still nothing. He knocked the third time in which the door opened. He opened a bit to see if she was inside. She wasn't. Not even in the shower because the door was open and it was close to the bed. Curiosity got to him and he stepped inside. Elena sure got a nice one. Denny probably got it, because the engine was bust. Well, it didn't have a kitchen area, but otherwise it good for own room and study. Well, they too had good ones too, but they had to share two of each trailer and he is the only boy of Stars.

Then Strength noticed some papers on the table. He went to look close when he could notice writing in then

" _I know, things are not going well to you and you can't reply to these 'letters' like we call them here on Earth, but… well, you know how it is."_

Strength was now more curious now. Who is Elena writing for? There was no name in the beginning. Whoever it was for, sounds like he or she is in Cybertron and some reason can't reply. Maybe the name is at the end of the letter.

" _But don't get me wrong. Seems like all the cons keep coming here. Either trying to dominate it or come pick something they want. The good news is they are nothing compared what Megatronus tried to do. But, things don't feel the same without you. As much I hate to admit, you put up a challenge to us. And by that, I mean getting into our base, not that you threat innocent lives. I'm still mad about that. But then again you did it because you know how much it affects us. You learn quickly. But I still hope you wouldn't do that._

 _I don't know how things are now in Cybertron, but I would consider second chance if you promise to behave. What I also want to say that..."_

Right then the was loud scream that it even surprised Strength. That sounded like his sisters yelling all at the same time. After calming down he realized something. The scream made him thorn the letter into the half.

"Oh scrap..." he said out loud. Elena is going kill him.

Strength came out from the trailer and headed to the command center. As much, he wishes to complain about the yell, there could be a very good reason for that. And it did when he arrived and found Bee team standing to some heavily technological machinery, which Fixit had made, while Denny and Russell helped girls to lay down somewhere.

"I'm sorry, sir, but these circuits are fried. I-I can't switch you all back to your regular bodies." Fixit said worriedly.

"Find. A. Way." Drift said. Wait, did his voice came out from Sideswipe.

"Woo-hoo!" Grimlock shout. Wait, he there and doing nothing. then where... "I've got wheels!" Came out Drift in his vehicle form.

"WHAAAA?!" Strength said out loud, while came closer. "What happened here?"

"We're confused as you are," Russell said.

"And your sisters passed out by that," Denny explained.

"I heard that." Strength said. "Fixit?"

"I energized your cells that had been exposed to radiation, as an explosion would have. Therefore, the switch effect should be temporary. Just as it's been temporary every time you've changed into the Ultra Bee Team Combiner." Fixit explained to Bumblebee who was now in Grimlocks body.

"So, let me get this straight." Strength said. "Your experiment made them switch their bodies? So Drift is in Sideswipe's body, Grimlock in Drift's,... Bumblebee in Grimlock's and... I take Strongarm is in Bumblebee's body then and Sideswipe in Strongarm's."

"No kidding. What made you think that?" Sideswipe asked inside Strongarm's body.

"Because it's obvious." Strength said. "And please don't speak front of me, that is way weird."

"This is gonna take some getting used to. I suppose it's more annoying than anything. As long as we don't have to deal with any crises." Bumblebee said.

"Bee, you need to come see this!" Denny shouts since he left to take girls to rest.

"Oh, fantastic."

* * *

The team came to dine where the TV was on.

" _And here come the racers to the starting line for this year's Crown City Grand Prix._

 _There's Crasher Casey, winner of the "Ruler of the Roads" title the last four years running._

 _Can she set a new record and make it five?"_

While the camera was showing other contestants, they all spot three familiar vehicles.

"Stunticons!" Grimlock said in Drift's body.

"I thought they looked like the cons you've been telling us about," Denny said.

"Now there's a fourth one," Strongarm said in Bee's body.

"Why would they want to race humans?" Drift asked in Sideswipes body.

"They're up to something. We need to get over there, fast." Bee said in Grimlock's body.

"We get to race! With our wheels!" Grimlock yells in Drift.

"I'm so not getting used to that" Strength said.

"We're going like this?" Sideswipe asked in Strongarm's body before sirens went on and he tried to shut them. "I-I can barely control these things! How am I gonna keep the humans in the race from noticing I'm a little different?"

"Not to mention, the event is televised to millions of more humans." Drift reminds in Sideswipe's body.

"We'll do the best we can. The big crowd will be at the start and finish line. Out on the course, attendance should be pretty sparse. Fixit, can you do something about the TV broadcast?" Bee asked.

"Yes! Probably." Fixit said.

"I'm gonna have to sit this one out here, team. Grim's body isn't suited to this kind of mission.

Strongarm, you get Uh…"

"Over here, sir!" Strongarm reported in Bee's body.

"Right, this is gonna take some getting used to."

"I don't" Strength admits.

"Strongarm, you're gonna be in charge in the field."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"If Fixit can make sure the television broadcast isn't transmitted, you will not be able to see us." Drift reminds.

"True. And if you're always updating me so I can advise you, you could be distracted at a crucial moment."

"And not to mention my sisters are all passed out and Elena, Peace, and Sweet are out." Strength reminded.

"We can call them to come..."

"NO! No no no no no." Strength said confusing everyone. "We got five Stars passed out here, you want to repeat the same scene again with them? Look I'll use my earth powers to keep track on you."

"Well, that's one way," Bee said. "There'll be lives at stake, Strongarm. I'm counting on you."

"Understood, understood! I've played this scenario out in my mind so many times! This will be easy. Okay, Autobots. Here's my first order: Let's rev up, and roll out!" Strongarm said which made others groan "I know, sir, but I couldn't resist."

"Please, tell you did that, just because you have Bumblebee's body." Strength said.

"Think we should contact others" Russell quietly to his dad.

* * *

While Strongarm and others went to handle Stunticons, Bumblebee stayed with Fixit who already managed to hack to broadcast and was now trying to fix the machine to get them back to their real bodies, while Strength kept update on the situation. Turns out it's much useful since Russell and Denny can't watch the race, they can ask Strength.

"What's the situation?" Russell asked.

"For the fifth time, Russell. "Crasher" Casey leads." Strength said. "Seriously, she is so way ahead, that she could actually win this, again."

"Well, how about the others?" Denny asked.

"Well, they got close to them… wait I try now hear what they say..."

"Can you do that?" Russell asked.

"Voice vibrates also on Earth, so yes...Oh, they're so bum."

"What?" Denny asked.

"They think if they win the race, they will literally become Ruler of the Roads." Strength said.

"Really?" Russell asked.

"Well, that reveals what they are after," Denny asked.

"Yeah. They want to take over this planet by taking over their roads." Strength said.

"That's what I thought" heard a familiar voice which scared Strength. Elena stood there near them.

"Elena… how….when…."

"I went for shopping," she said. "Well, it took some time because everyone is looking the race. And for your question, I got here when you said how dump stunticons are."

"Riiight." Strength said.

"Are you aware what's going on?" Denny asked.

"Fixit tried to combine bots to Ultra Bee, but he managed to switch their minds from their bodies, then you discovered that Stunticons are in the race and we know now why and now all you can do is follow others by Strength's earth power," Elena said.

"Star connection?" Russell asked.

"Yes"

"Strength, what's the status?" Bumblebee asked in the Grimlock's body.

"That I did not see coming," Elena said.

"Third lap and so far no casualties." Strength reported.

Bumblebee sigh before kept walking circles again.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked.

"Sorry, it's driving me crazy that I can't be out there with my team," Bumblebee said in Grimlock's body.

"This should cheer you up! I've fixed the equipment, and as soon as the Autobots return, I believe I can switch you back to your actual bodies!" Fixit said.

"That's great! Let me see" Bumblebee said while tried to get closer, but in Grimlock's body he accidentally hit the control panel and made Fixit fall. "Oh, like you won't have accidents if you had a tail for the first time."

"Guys, final lap!" Strength informed out loud.

"How are others?" Denny asked.

"Grimlock doesn't know un-deploy Jetstorm and Slipstream, Sideswipe and Drift are after one of the cons and Strongarm is ahead of two cons, who… Oh no..."

"What?"

"They are after lead car. Strongarm won't make it against two of them."

"Maybe there's one way..." Elena said. "Strength, activate your full power."

"What? How can I..."

"Just do it!"

Strength was sure how he can help, but one thing for he needs to calm down and see what he can do, once using fully his powers. Wow, that was just like in fortune cookie.

He activated his watch along with keychain, and he got his StarBeast outfit. He was wearing dark green pants, green tunic and metal bracelets and brown chest armor. His hair turned bit green and he got horn of the ox.

This time, he didn't just such saw what going on in the race. He actually, managed to create a double of the cliff near the road. The two stunticons were close to the leading car. His double started to run on the cliff to stay along with them.

"Want me to take this one, Drag Strip?"

"Wildbreak, old pal, away you go!"

In this, Wildbreak unleashes a literal wave of an energized road to take over the car.

"Oh no, you don't..." Strength said through his double and raised his hand to affect the earth on road. Instead of making a car to fall, it went under it like the car was surfing. Luckily, it felt like a small hill to drive and it went down just enough to give some space between it and stunticons.

"Gee, uh, sorry about that, Drag Strip."

"One of these days, Wildbreak. Pow! Right in the grille. Now let's step on it. The race is almost over."

Strength heard that and moved back where Strongarm was stuck as Bumblebee. Luckily, when getting there, Grimlock as Drift came to help her.

"Grim, You followed orders, and came to back me up."

"Well, yeah, I just had to finish putting my Mini-Cons back on," Grimlock said showing that Jetstorm and Slipstream were actually hanging on him.

"Sweet Solus Prime, that's adorable," Strongarm said.

"May we end the uncomplimentary compliments and return to our mission?" Slipstream asked.

"You're right, guys. There's a human in danger. Let's ride!" Strongarm said before they noticed Strength coming.

"Hey, how did you got here?" Grimlock asked.

"Talk later. We need to hurry. They're close to the finish line." Strength said and jump into Strongarm while transformed into a vehicle.

"Eww. Is that dirt on you?"

"No time. Let's move." Strength said while they kept heading. "Strongarm, call Sideswipe and Drift they are closest to the finish line."

"Hey, I'm..."

"Star priority, cadet. Do it!" Strength said before Strongarm connects to Sideswipe and Drift. "Guys, are you done with other con?."

" _He just literally "falls out" from the race"_ Sideswipe jokes.

"There are three more left and they are close to the leading car. Try to get there if you can." Strength said.

" _We're heading there as we speak"_ Drift said.

"Can you tell if they manage to stop them?" Strongarm asked.

"Doing it." Strength said while his eyes glowed with green. "They unleash a pair of guided missiles… wait, Sideswipe and Drift got there and lock missiles on to them. They swerve around at the three Stunticons and… oh..."

"What happened?" Grimlock asked.

"Let's just say they get to taste their own medicine," Strength said.

"We go take that other con, while Sideswipe and Drift handle others," Strongarm said.

"Then I'm out." Strength said before his double rumbled into earth piece on the seat, making Strongarm groan on dislike.

* * *

Back in Scrapyard, everyone was at the command center. Including Stars. Girls had managed to wake up and luckily, didn't faint again when others came back. Strength, however, was feeling tired. Turns out using a double and watch overtook lot of energy. He should practice that if he intends to use that in future missions.

"Slashmark disappeared after going over the side of the highway," Strongarm reported.

"And by the time we drove back to the other Stunticons, they'd used the explosion's smoke to escape." Drift explained.

"The most important thing is, no humans were hurt, That's a win." Bumblebee said.

"Sir, as honored as I was to experience being in your structural housing," Strongarm said. " I'm in no hurry to do it again."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, leadership is a lot more than giving orders. I really underestimated the challenges you face."

"I think we all have a better understanding of our teammates, Strongarm." Bumblebee said.

Meanwhile, Fixit was setting the machine to reverse the effect.

"You said the Combiner effect should wear off on its own, Fixit," Sideswipe said.

"It should. But it might be a week, or a month, or a year... until you return to normal." Fixit said.

"A year?"

"Oh please no..." all the Stars said.

"Well, I've repaired my equipment and I believe I can reverse the effect now. But if you'd like to wait...?"

"No-no-no, I'm ready, but We're just gonna go back to our own bodies? Nothing bad is gonna happen? I'm not gonna be stuck with Strongarm's - non-existent sense of humor?"

"Watch it," Strongarm said glaring at Sideswipe in her body.

"That is the plan. And if it's successful, I believe I'll have learned something about the Ultra Bee Combiner effect." Fixit said.

"If it is not successful?" Drift asked.

"Then you'll make me a fortune at the recycling center, heh, heh," Fixit said. everyone just looked at him. "Oh, o-of course, I'm only kidding. And this is a very serious, terrible time for kidding. Ahem, all right, every Bot hold still."

Fixit once again fires up the equipment to swap everyone back. The Autobots are all zapped just when control panel fries up a front of Fixit. Soon everyone starts to recover and check the situation.

"Whew! Thank the Primes." Bumblebee said back in his own body.

"Oh, it's so good to have me back," Sideswipe said after kissing his arms.

Meanwhile, Ash, Slipstream, and Jetstorm went to Drift.

"Teacher?"

"Is that you?"

"Does the answer not appear obvious before your optics?" Drift said his usual way.

"It's him." all three said.

The Stars went to their bots.

"Next time, try your experiments on some junked Earth vehicles first, okay, Fixit?" Sideswipe said while he went to Fixit, but mini-con didn't answer. "Fixit?"

"Come on, Fixit, talk to us," Bumblebee said while everyone came close to see what was going on.

"Lieutenant, I-is that you?There seems to be some fault with my optics. I-I can't flee-Tree-See you!" heard Fixit's voice, but that came from… "Wait Did we all combine into a super Ultra Bee Team Combiner?"

"No, buddy. I think you zotzed yourself into your control panel." Grimlock said.

"Don't worry, Fixit, I've watched you repair this thing. We'll go into town for a few new fuses, then we can get you back where you belong." Denny said.

"Ah, that's a relief," Fixit said. "D-did I tell you about the time my systems proctor relocated his consciousness into an Energon processor?" he started, while everyone started quietly leave the area. "Heh, heh, he would not stop complaining! "It's too quiet. I'm lonely." And do you know how long he was in there? Take a guess, go on, guess... Uh, anyone? Huh, boy, you're all really putting some thought into your guesses."

* * *

In time, while Denny went pick fuses to get Fixit back to his body, Strength was preparing to go to sleep. While walking to the trailer which he shares with one of his sisters, he kept thinking about that letter he found on Elena's trailer. Not that he wanted to bother others, but those few words kept ringing in his mind.

" _And by that, I mean getting into our base, not that you threat innocent lives. I'm still mad about that. But then again you did it because you know how much it affects us. You learn quickly. But I still hope you wouldn't do that. I don't know how things are now in Cybertron, but I would consider second chance if you promise to behave."_

This doesn't sound like a letter to Optimus Prime or any other Autobot. It also sounds like this bot has fought with them. A Decepticon? Is she writing to a Decepticon? Oh please no… Don't be some be some jerk. Wait, no. Elena would be that stupid. Or could she? Well, he can't ask her. And neither from his sisters, they could know who it would and then they will ask Elena and then he will be busted. Well, Peace and Sweet don't know either, but Sweet will squeal if she finds out and he will be busted too. So, that leaves Peace. Maybe he should try talking to her when he can.

After figuring that out, he has arrived at the trailer and went to bed.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Who do you think who the letter is for?


	9. Guilty As Charged

**AN:** YES! Another Chapter ready. ^^

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

" _ **A true friend knows your feelings and won't betray you."**_

* * *

It was couple hours before dawn and all Stars were sleeping, when defense system went on. Some of the Stars groaned hearing it, just like hearing alarm clock ringing at four in the morning. While some tried to their best to get up and dress up. Aqua was one of those. As a partner of Strongarm, she knew how specific she is. She went to take a quick shower and changed before headed outside to command center.

Once she gets there, she noticed new bot there, probably intruder. But what surprised her more was that Strongarm stood front of her to defend her.

"Heh, heh! Whoa-whoa! You sure know how to make a bot feel welcome."

"Everyone, this is Nightra. She was my best friend at the Kaon Police Academy before we lost touch." Strongarm introduced.

"I heard about Strongarm runnin' with Bumblebee's team and Stars, baggin' all those escaped prisoners, and I just figured I'd look her up. Makin' quite a name for yourself, Regs. I'm proud of ya." Nightra said.

"You are? Thanks."

"Regs, huh? What's that about?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's just a nickname that I don't use anymore."

"Regs here memorized the entire Codex of Regulations in six megacycles. Go on, ask her one! Ask her!" Nightra said.

"Later. Right now, I'd like to know why you were sneaking around our base with a cloaking device." Bumblebee said.

"Lightbender. Sweet piece of tech I picked up on Luna One." Nightra said and showed the device. "I didn't want some random human to see me in case I was in the wrong place. And you're all about that robots-in-disguise thing, right?"

"You should've contacted us on a comm channel first." Bumblebee said.

"Oh, my bad, boss-bot. I was trying to be incognito."

"Well, it sure worked," Aqua said while walked close to Strongarm.

"Uh, there's also the matter of your identity signal. It was fluctuating very erratically." Fixit said.

"Yeah. Some lug nut took a chunk out of my insignia. Ooh! You remember that night, Strongarm?"

"You mean when two student cadets tried to arrest a Wrecker for speeding? I thought he was gonna pound us both into scrap." Strongarm reminded.

"He nearly did. My insignia's been wonky ever since. I figured it'd come in handy if I ever had to go undercover, but of course, I never graduated, so that didn't happen."

"You never graduated? Why?" Aqua asked.

"Uh, Lieutenant, it's almost time for morning patrol. Would it be all right if Nightra joined me and Aqua, so we can have a little catch-up time?" Strongarm suggested.

"I suppose so if you're vouching for her." Bumblebee said before they started to go. "Hang on! Nightra needs to scan an Earth vehicle form first."

"She can scan mine!" Strongarm said while they left to patrol.

* * *

It was already sunrise when Strongarm and Nightra drove on the road.

"You never could beat me, Regs!" Nightra said while enjoying the speed. "Remember that time ol' Dropforge caught us drag racing in the Hall of Studies?"

"First of all, you were drag racing. I was there to talk you out of it." Strongarm said before transformed into her robot mode. "And second What are you doing here, Nightra?"

"What do you mean? I told you, I came to hang with my ol' pal, Regs." Nightra said while transformed too.

"It's good to see you, Nightra, really, but we didn't exactly part on the best of terms," Strongarm said looking bit sad.

"What you mean, Strongarm?" Aqua asked.

"Remember, that question you asked?" Strongarm reminded. "Well, she didn't graduate because..."

"I got expelled," Nightra said.

"What?! Why?" Aqua asked.

"It's a long story..." Strongarm said before they sat down and two bots told the story to Aqua.

"Well, you were right. not best way to lose touch." Aqua said.

"I felt terrible. I was never sure if I had done the right thing." Strongarm said.

"I won't lie to you, things were plenty rough for me after that. There were days when I didn't even wanna come out of standby. But it turned out that was just the wake-up call I needed. I pulled my spark together and became a bounty hunter. I got a badge and everything!" Nightra said and showed the badge.

"You're catching bad guys, after all, Nightra! That's fantastic." Strongarm said.

"All of this is because of you, Strongarm," Nightra said.

"Well, I hope you'll be one of those good bounty hunters. Elder sister doesn't like bad ones. Took some time handle it, when she finds out one of us is one's student." Aqua said.

"I keep that in mind," Nightra said.

Right then, some movement was heard near that scared Nightra that she transformed and left.

"Nightra!" Strongarm shout before transformed and followed her with Aqua. Luckily, they were fast enough to get front of her and stop her.

"Outta the way! I gotta keep moving!" Nightra said in a panic.

"There's nothing behind you, look!" Strongarm said and pointed behind her. There really was nothing, but an empty road.

"Whoa, heh-heh. I kinda freaked out there, huh? Must be all the nitrogen in the atmosphere."

"It more looked like you tried to run away from something," Aqua said.

"Nightra, what's going on? Be straight with me." Strongarm said.

"One of my bounties, a serious hard case named Blastwave He escaped from Trypticon Prison.

Last time I ran into him, h-he swore he'd take my spark." Nightra said.

"So? You already captured him once." Strongarm said.

"I got lucky. Lured him into a trap. This bot's bad news, I can't take him one-on-one.

That's another reason why I'm here. I-I-It's good to see you, Regs, but I'm on the run." Nightra admitted.

"Okay, I get it. You'll stay here. If Blastwave finds you, we'll help you take him down. I mean, that's kind of what we do."

"But Strongarm shouldn't we first tell this to others then help?" Aqua said.

"No way. No, I-I shouldn't have come here. I'm just putting you bots in danger." Nightra said.

"Ha! 'Danger' is my middle name. Or it would be if Cybertronians had middle names."

"Earth has made you really, really weird, Regs. It looks good on you." Nightra said.

"It's Planet'sspeciality. You learn new things" Aqua said.

* * *

Strongarm, Aqua and Nightra returned to base and Strongarm explained to others what Nightra told her.

"We'll help Nightra catch this deranged criminal, won't we, sir?" Strongarm asked.

"It's okay. No leader worth his durabyllium would risk his team for a stranger, I totally understand." Nightra said.

"Well, I kinda wish Cadet Strongarm had checked with me first before offering you sanctuary," Bumblebee said while looked at Strongarm. "But she's right. Bringing in low-life criminals is what we do."

"Thank you, sir. I covered my tracks pretty well. Blastwave probably won't even show his ugly grille around here." Nightra said.

But right then a Groundbridge appeared and one bot came through it. By the look on Nightra's face could tell that he was Blastwave, she mentioned. Luckily, Grimlock tackles him before he can fire on Nightra, who immediately flees, again.

"Nightra!"

Elena looked what happened and started to suspect something. Something is not right here.

While Fixit works on shutting down the GroundBridge portal, the others attempt to battle Blastwave, but he tosses them around. Stars tried their best to stop him, but for some reason, Blastwave simply moves them aside as in either ignores them or that he shows some respect to not hurt them before departing through the portal.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I couldn't close Blastwave's portal. But I was able to scan its origin. It appears to be in Earth's orbit." Fixit informed.

"A spaceship?"

"A well-cloaked spaceship. I need some time to analyze the data, but I should be able to locate it." Fixit told.

"It's too bad Nightra bailed. We coulda used her light-bending gizmo against that monster." Sideswipe complained.

"Nightra! We have to find her!" Strongarm said before transformed and tried to leave until Bumblebee stopped her.

"Stand down, Strongarm! We look for her together. If we run into Blastwave again, I don't want anyone facing him alone." Bumblebee said.

"How about we Stars stay here."

"Elena!" Aqua shouted.

"I like to investigate about this Blastwave, so we know who we're up against. And meantime, I don't want my Stars to get hurt." Elena said.

Bumblebee thought that would be best too, so all bots left to look Nightra.

"Since, when you learned to lie?" Ash asked while they followed Elena to dine.

"Technically, I didn't. I didn't want you to get hurt and I want to investigate this BlastWave guy." Elena said, while took Star Computer to look through it.

"What you want to know?" Flame asked.

"Ash, Drift was once bounty hunter. Tell me, what he would do in a situation like this?" Elena asked.

"As in…?"

"One Bounty gets loose from prison and has sworn to kill him." Elena cleared.

"Well, depends on the con, but he mostly stays undercover and tries to find a way to capture again," Ash said.

"Elena, where you're going with this?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Since when Bounty hunter runs away from his bounty?" Elena asked.

"Wow, run? Bounty hunters don't run in a situation like that. Sure, they may hide so they could plan their next move, but run…that's what bounties do." Ash said.

"But why then Nightra...Oh no..."

"I'm afraid so, Aqua," Elena said.

"But then Blastwave is..." Gaia asked.

"Ha! I found his files." Elena said before finds the needed info. "As I thought so...It's all opposite"

"I must tell Strongarm," Aqua said.

" _Fixit, what's the status of Blastwave's ship?"_

" _I was able to triangulate the power surges at the opening and closing of the por…"_

" _Can you get us on board?"_

" _Yes, his ship is in a low orbit. We can reach it via GroundBridge."_

" _We need to move fast, or Blastwave will take off with Nightra. 'Bridge us back to the Command Center"_

"Okay, girls. I think it would be best if you go with them to let them know who is the bad guy here" Elena said. "Ash, Don't use you beast powers. Since it's in space we can't take the risk that you melt the ship"

"I understand."Ash Replied.

"And sadly, Strength, Sweet, and Peace are in the east, so there's no one with beast power in this mission," Elena said.

"I wish I could have it"

"Maybe it will, Aqua. But you must use it wisely. If and When Strongarm finds out, she going to need a true friend to help her." Elena reminded.

Aqua then remembered her fortune cookie. " _A true Friend knows your feelings and won't betray you"_ She must be that kind of friend to Strongarm. She nodded before they went to command center.

* * *

Up in orbit, Blastwave is preparing to secure Nightra when the Autobots and their Stars board his ship. While they have him busy, Nightra again flees.

"Nightra!" Strongarm shout.

"Go after her! Get her off the ship!" Bumblebee said.

In this, Strongarm goes after her, while Aqua follows her.

"Strongarm, there's something you should know…"

"Not now, Aqua."

"But it's about Nightra. We discovered something before you came to base."

"You can tell me once we get her back," Strongarm said until finding her friend at ship's command center. "Nightra! Are you all right?"

"Never better!" Nightra said.

Right then Strongarm noticed from the screen that her team tried to follow, but the door was closed to them.

"Huh?"

" _Strongarm! Nightra isn't…"_ Bumblebee tried to call before Nightra cut off the Communication.

"Why would you seal off the cargo bay and cut off communications?" Strongarm asked.

"Well, we can't just let Blastwave escape, right? And we sure don't want him callin' for backup." Nightra said.

" _ **Cargo jettison procedure initiated. Vacating cargo bay in three cycles."**_

"What are you doing? My team is still in there!"

" **STRONGARM, NIGHTRA IS NOT BOUNTY HUNTER!"** Aqua yelled.

Strongarm was surprised that Aqua yelled, but it didn't take long to realize what she tried to say and what was going

"You played us. You haven't changed at all, have you? You still only care about yourself." Strongarm said Nightra.

"Oh, I a whiny loser to the best thief in the galaxy," Nightra said.

"Blastwave is the bounty hunter, isn't he? You're the criminal. Stop the countdown. Now!" Strongarm said and prepared her weapon.

But Nightra only grabs the control chip to disable the console.

"Oopsie!"

Aqua gasped on that. If the console doesn't work the cargo door will open and everyone would fall to Earth, including her sisters.

"Give me that command chip," Strongarm said.

Nightra didn't do it but instead activated the light-bender to disappear.

"I love this gadget! No wonder Blastwave chased me halfway across the galaxy for stealing it, heh." Nightra said before she showed up at front of Strongarm, but turns out it was a decoy and real one kicked her to the console. "Decoy function. You like? How does it feel to you? Gettin' kicked to the curb by someone you thought was a friend?" she said before disappeared again.

"I was your friend, Nightra. I tried to help you by not taking the fall for what you did. I hoped it would set you straight, but you made your own bad choices." Strongarm said.

"So did you, Regs. Now your friends are gonna take the fall, 6000 methanometers straight to Earth!"

" **THAT DOES IT!"** Aqua scream and placed her hand on her pearl necklace that unleashed her beast element powers. Soon her golden blue armor started to change she now had shell shoulder protections, her bracelets had pearls and so did her blue boots. She had a pearl necklace and blue top with pearls as well. But now she had a skirt, that looked like Mermaid's fin. The only that remained the same was the Trident.

"Wow..." Nightra only managed to say.

" **You may become a thief, you may lie to us, But You NEVER! MESS! WITH! MY! FRIENDS! AND! FAMILY!"** Aqua shouted before pointed her trident where Nightra truly was even if she was invisible.

"H-how…?"

"I may not see you, but I can sense your energon," Aqua said before floats to Strongarm. "I'll work as your eyes till we find a way to stop her."

"So, you came to Earth to just to get rid of Blastwave?" Strongarm asked. "Or was it the opposite?"

"Maybe," Nightra said. "I figured, if I could get Miss Goody Two-Treads to fight the big, bad bounty hunter, I could get rid of at least one of ya. But this…" she said while made many decoys of herself surrounding them."Oh, this is even better!"

"That Lightbender really is a cool piece of tech but what if there's no light to bend?" Strongarm said before aims to the lamp on the roof. Soon as lights were out, Nightra's decoys started to vanish one by one, until there was the only one left which got hit on her face.

"Hey, Regs, gotcha! This-this was just a joke. Like, back in the Academy, 'member? Like, you and me, goofin' around" Nightra tried to defend until Strongarm placed stasis cuffs on her.

"You're going down, perp. No joke." Strongarm said to her.

"Looks like you made the biggest bad choice by choosing to come here," Aqua said.

Right then others came in with Blastwave.

"Here's your fugitive, Blastwave," Strongarm said while brings Nightra in cuffs. "And I believe this belongs to you as well," she said and gave the badge of the bounty hunter. It was obvious to guess Nightra took it from him, to make the impression that she is a good guy. But she forgot that Stars can find out the truth no matter what.

* * *

In the evening everyone returns to base.

"You did well up there, Strongarm. I'm sure it wasn't easy to take down a friend." Bumblebee said.

"Nightra's not my friend anymore. Maybe she never was. Not like all of you, anyway." Strongarm said.

"Even me?" Aqua asked.

"Especially you," Strongarm said to her, which Aqua smiled.

"Knock it off! You're getting sappiness all over me." Sideswipe said.

"Okay, maybe not all of you," Strongarm said.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Yes done. On this next chap, I decided to let Elena reveal her secret. But who you may ask. wait to find out. And seriously leave some comments. I feel no one isn't reading this.


	10. Hidden truths (The Golden Knight)

**AN:** Hi. I have heard from my sister that many of you are waiting for me to continue this and waiting for the chapter where Steeljaw comes back. Well, for there's like four Chapters left before that so be patient. But just to keep your waiting, in this Chapter, there are some hints on what is going on with Elena

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **"S** _ **mall good acts can turn humble squire into a Knight"**_

* * *

It was a nice calm day at Scrapyard. Actually, the only thing that made the sound was Grimlock who was doing something. No one still didn't know what it is, but Gaia said he got a new hobby. This only confused everyone more.

"Guys, I'm going visit our friends in the east," Elena informed while checked her outfit. Usually, when she said "friends in the east." she meant to go visit Griffin Rock and/or Faixan. And she usually dressed formerly when she went there. She was wearing her usual white dress with long sleeves. "anyone likes to come along?"

"Peace could." Strength said.

"Me? I know Sweet is already there, but I thought to stay here and help Fixit." Peace said.

Then Strength pulls her elsewhere to talk.

"I actually REALLY want you to go with her."

"You sound same when you entered into her chamber in Star Tower and broke something that reminded her of Optimus…" Peace said. "What did you do this time?"

"Well…." Strength said while tried to think what to say. "You could say… the same…. Except it happened in her trailer and I didn't actually "broke" something, I "throned" something."

"You entered in her trailer?!"

"Not so loud…" Strength said to her. "Yes, I did enter to her trailer, but that's not what worries me."

"Besides that, you "throned" something?" Peace asked amused. Peace usually didn't enjoy tease other Stars when they admit doing something stupid or awkward, but with Strength, it was different, since he is the only boy among Stars. He usually asked her help than Flame or Aqua. Flame had a temper on certain things while Aqua… well, with her, she either start to explain how situation must handle or worse case she starts to panic and then everyone will know. Peace, she knows to handle things calmly and tells options what to do. Or like Strength hopes even handles the whole situation.

"I'm getting there. I saw some paper on the table and I went to look what it is."

"And what did you find?" Peace asked.

"It was a letter."

"So, she likes to write to Optimus. It's normal…" Peace said.

"No, it didn't look like it was for Optimus…" Strength said awkwardly. Now Peace got curious.

"It didn't? You mean she is writing to someone else? Did you see who it was for?" Peace asked.

"I didn't. I thought the name was on the bottom, but right then our sisters screamed so loud that I throned it apart."

"Strength, the name is always on the top of the letter. Unless… it was practice letter." Peace said.

"Well, it would make sense. Because what I manage to read, this "someone" is in Cybertron." Strength said.

"Cybertron?"

"And here comes the worried part," Strength continued. "While I was reading the letter, it sounded like this "someone" could be…" Strength said before got close to Peace and whispers the final word to ear. Hearing it, Peace was about gasp before Strength covered her mouth. Realizing how things are, Peace took a deep breath few times.

"Are sure about that?" Peace asked.

"It clearly sounded like this "someone" has been here before and has caused problems to Bee and his team."

"Have you asked about this from others?" Peace asked.

"That is our elder sister having a crush on some Con? I'm not that stupid. I could as well ask them who is most hated Con?"

"Okay, it could possibly be someone who was in the Alchemor and was sent back to Cybertron."

"Obvious. I even asked Fixit can I check Alchemor's full manifest to know who could it be. He actually pointed some Cons on the list that were, like he would say 'pain in the bumper'."

"Okay, let me see them." Peace said while Strength sends it to her pad. "And while I go I think I might as well call Star Tower. Maybe there's something about the Stunticons."

"Because of the Star supercomputer?"

"If someone has erased their records from the prison manifest, all will be in the Star supercomputer."

"Okay. Um… can I ask one more thing?"

"I'll bring some dumplings." Peace said while guessing what Strength wants.

"Yes!"

* * *

While Peace and Strength came back to Command center, Bumblebee and Strongarm went to see Grimlock.

"Grimlock! What's with the noise?" Strongarm asked.

"There she is, my inspiration. Just in time to see my latest masterpiece." Grimlock said while brings something behind the Groundbridge. "I call it, "Strongarm the Strict!" Grimlock said while showed a sculpture made of different materials that looked like Strongarm. Or at least supposed to.

"It's a striking resemblance." Bumblebee said.

"That looks nothing like me! It's just junk turned into other junk." Strongarm said.

"Junk? You clearly don't understand art." Grimlock said.

"Actually it kinda looks like Strongarm if she ever goes undercover," Young said.

"In samba skirt?" Aqua pointed awkwardly.

"Oh good one. She has her arms up for that." Gaia said and started to dance bit Samba in which Young started to laugh and Aqua tried at least hold it.

"See? Stars know that it's art." Grimlock said.

Then suddenly alarm started beeping

"What's the story, Fixit?" Bumblebee asked while they all came close to the Command Center.

"Unsure. I've intercepted a strange communication coded with an ancient Cybertronian encryption technique. But I can't decode it." Fixit said.

"Maybe it's the Stunticons, using old tech to bait us into a trap," Strongarm said.

"Hmm, unlikely. The signal is coming from an island off the coast of ...England? England!" Fixit cheered.

"England? Weren't we there once?" Aqua asked.

"In its Capital, London. I took you to try local food. You know, Fish and chips." Elena reminded.

"Mmm… Yummy."

"Russell's been showing me movies that are set in England! Bold knights, dashing spies, mop-topped musicians. It seems like a land of incredible heroism." Fixit explained his enthusiasm.

"Think you could, you know, take a break from your travelogue to fire up the GroundBridge? I'll make a quick solo trip to investigate." Bumblebee said.

"Uh, sir, you should probably bring someone with you who has a deeper knowledge of the local culture," Fixit suggested.

"But big sis is going to visit others." Gaia reminded.

"Oh, I didn't mean her," Fixit said.

"Heh, alright. Come on, Fixit." Bumblebee said.

"Huzzah! Ha, ha!" Fixit cheered.

"But who will then handle Command center?" Aqua asked.

" **I WILL!"** Strength shout lifting his hand. "I mean,... I could watch over."

"Last time you complained about staying here." Young reminded.

"That was because… there was nothing to do and Fixit was only doing his tests to figure out Combining stuff. No offense" Strength said.

"None taken," Fixit said. "It's all yours," he said before activated the Groundbridge. "Strongarm, might we borrow your Decepticon Hunter?"

"Fixit, that won't be necessary." Bumblebee said.

"It's only right that a knight gallops into adventure carrying a sword," Fixit said.

"Now, Fixit." Peace said. "Sometimes it takes small good actions to squire to become a Knight. Remember that."

Fixit wasn't sure what she meant, but he nodded for that.

"No problem, sir," Strongarm said before giving her Decepticon hunter to Fixit. "Have fun storming the castle. Or, whatever."

Then Bumblebee and Fixit passed through Groundbridge while Bee tried to tell Fixit that knights and spies are just stories.

"Well, I should be going myself then," Elena said.

"I'll come." Peace said.

"But you already have given the necessary information to the director. Sweet is giving the rest."

"True. But I could take the opportunity to contact Star Tower and ask how things are in Cybertron." Peace said.

"Is it that serious?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. That's why I go there." Peace said. "Plus, I could ask about Stunticons."

"Oh, good point. Nothing stays unknown by Star SuperComputer." Gaia said.

"And since BurnStar hid it, No one can get inside and remove the data off from it," Strongarm said.

"Exactly."

* * *

Soon Peace and Elena arrived at Faixan. There they met Quickshadow and Blurr. Turns out Blades and his human partner Dani were handling rescue mission with Hightide.

"Another intern session?" Peace asked from Blurr.

"Well, it sure worked at Crown city," Blurr said. "What brings you two here? Sweet has done well here."

"We are here actually here on the serious matter," Elena said.

"Remember those two Stunticons we faced before you left?" Peace asked.

"Still out there?" Blurr asked.

"Yes, and since Fixit couldn't find their records, there has to be one possible solution. The Star supercomputer." Peace said.

"I can see where you're going with this," Quickshadow said. "If someone has removed those records, the Star supercomputer sure knows about it."

"You can fool everyone, but you can't fool the Stars." Peace said.

"Well, I go see Sweet and how well they had managed to make our series," Elena said.

"No hurry. Just enjoy the show." Peace said while waved until Elena has left to other direction.

"You're acting weird," Blurr said.

"There other reason to come here, is there?" Quickshadow asked.

"In a way. And it involves calling to Star Tower." Peace said while headed to the main lab.

In the main lab, all the scientist respected any Star who need any assistance. Afterall it was thanks to former PeaceStar who thought all which turn their city into High-tech city and revealed the truth of Transformers. And they also had communication to Star Tower.

Once Blurr and QuickShadow escorted Peace to the huge computer, in which to call Star Tower, they left back on duty and Peace made Contact to Star Tower.

"PeaceStar to Star Tower, do you copy?"

" _Peace?"_ heard a voice on the screen, before familiar face appeared. She looked like a Star, but she no longer had Star decors on her. She looked now more like a bot then Star, but she had some resemblance to Stars.

"How is everything there, BurnStar?" Peace asked.

" _It's getting a bit crowded in here. We soon need to get more places as a sanctuary."_ BurnStar said.

"More places? Why?" Peace asked.

" _Ever since I hid the Star Tower and you went to Earth to others, things had gone far serious here. I had to get all our friends to safety here."_

"All?"

" _Well, Ratchet, Windblade, and Jazz are with Optimus, Bulkhead is out of Cybertron somewhere. Otherwise, everyone else is here."_

"Oh Thank father Primus..." Peace sighed of relief. "But what going on there?"

" _I'm not sure. All I know that Knockout and Moonrise came in rush and once inside they told that is dangerous to go out."_

"Is everyone alright there now?" Peace asked.

" _Luckily, We have energon to survive, but I don't think we can go out. If this keeps up, we have moved outside of the city to desert. Knockout has a lab there and it should hold enough space for all of us."_

"Good, but I wish at least you and some will stay in Star Tower just in case." Peace said. "On to the next topic, I called you for two things. First of all, I need a record of some Stunticons." Peace said.

" _Stunticons?"_ Burn asked. " _How many?"_

"So far four."

" _Oh, Scrap..."_

" **BURN!"**

" _I'm not Star anymore."_ Burn said to defense. " _However, that means there should be one in close by."_

"So there's five of them."

" _What you expect? Don't you remember? Last time we saw them, was when Cybertron came barren."_

"Well, what they have been doing after the war?"

" _According to here… hmm… This is interesting… I did find their records, but someone had erased it from the prison manifest."_

"We noticed that too. You still have a backup file of their records?"

" _Let's see… here it is. They have been taking over roads of some planets. In worse case even caused_ _the destruction of an entire planetary system._ "

"So, they're still on the blacklist." Peace said. "But why would someone then erase their records then? does it show who did it?"

" _Well, there's no name, but here it shows where it was done and...Oh."_

"What you mean 'Oh'?"

" _According to here, the records were removed in High Council's Computers."_

Now there was deep silence. High Council, why not be surprised. If everything goes as they suspect, then it will matter of time before this becomes a serious matter. Speaking of "serious matter"...

"Burn, were you receiving prisoners of Alchemor in Cybertron?"

" _Well..."_

" **STOP! STOP! STOOOOP!"**

The yell interrupted Peace and Burn and other scientists from their works, while they looked who yelled and find exhausted SweetStar taking a deep breath and looking bit red.

"Sweet?" Peace asked.

"I have one question first," Sweet said while still pants from running and sits down. " Burn, you were there receiving prisoners of Alchemor in Cybertron?"

"That's what I just asked!" Peace informed sounding bit annoyed.

" _This has something to do with Elena, doesn't it?"_ Burn asked.

"Yes!" Sweet said.

"So, you know what we're going to ask."

" _Well, I wasn't first sure should I be worried,"_ BurnStar said. " _But now that you ask this, the way how Optimus reacted and what I saw. I think it seems obvious."_

Sweet was starting to squeal little.

"She is having a crush." Sweet declared.

" _Sweet, I think it's more serious case. It's more like...the 'L' word"_ BurnStar reminded. Sweet gasped on excitement hearing that.

"On Con?" Peace asked.

" _Trust me, I was surprised much as you are."_ Burn said. " _I only went with Arcee and Ultra Magnus to pick up the prisoners..."_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _At first, we heard Ratchet's voice we went to help to move prisoners out to our ship since you already know how it was with Ratchet. Of course, we were more surprised when we saw Optimus Alive. We were so happy, especially Arcee. (Quiet, Sweet.) Yes, it was a happy reunion, but while we were moving prisoners into stasis pods and out Optimus said that he needs to handle something and asked Arcee with him. (No, they weren't going to do that, Sweet. Clean your mind, would ya.)_

 _I could tell it was something serious by the way Optimus say it. And I mean deadly serious. I first thought it was because of High Council and I thought to follow them and if it is necessary, explain the situation. I followed them to one chamber. But I didn't get inside so I had to use my lava powers on the wall to hear what was going on._

" _What you want, Prime?" heard annoyed, but somehow hurt voice._

" _I kind of like to know that same about yourself," Optimus answered._

" _Optimus, what's going on?" Arcee asked._

 _I got more curious and I wanted to see who Optimus was talking about. But I couldn't get inside without being noticed, so I had to listen more._

" _I want an honest answer from you. What does our daughter means to you?"_

" _What?" Arcee asked. I was shocked myself when heard that myself._

" _Okay... I didn't expect to have this conversation so soon. Although I knew I would have a talk with future in-laws someday." the con said in sarcasm._

" _Watch what you say next, con," Arcee warned while I heard weapon loaded to aim._

" _Well, I see now, where she gets the guts. Which is good."_

" _Just answer the question, Steeljaw," Optimus said. Now I got excited, I now know the name of this con, I could check it afterward._

" _Why does it matter to you?" Steeljaw asked. "No matter what I say, it won't change a thing. I'll be locked up with the rest of the criminals only dreaming to get free and get payback what was taken me!"_

" _So, that is your answer? You don't feel nothing for our daughter?" Optimus asked calmly as usual._

 _There was deep silence. I couldn't tell what was going on because I couldn't see. After a while, all I could hear was a sigh. Or I think that was a sigh. Then I heard footsteps getting closer to the door, so I move away from the wall. Then the door opened where Optimus and Arcee came out._

" _Optimus, what was all that?" Arcee asked._

" _I explain to you," Optimus said to her while they walked elsewhere. Well, I was curious too to know what was going on and what it has to do with Elena. But before I could follow them, I first wanted to know who is this con they were talking. So I sneaked into that room. There were prison cells, but all of them were empty, except one._

 _One hold a Decepticon that resembles earth's wolf. I expected to see the angry con, wishing for revenge like I just heard. But he didn't look like that. Sure he looked first angry, but it looked more like he was angry at himself or someone else, but after a while, he looked sad. Until..._

" _ **I was the one who had it all  
**_ _ **I was the master of my fate  
**_ _ **I never needed anybody in my life  
**_ _ **I learned the truth too late"**_

 _I was surprised to hear him sing. Well, I guess that part of the wolf, which needs to howl the moon. But I decided to take chance to learn his true intentions._

" _ **I'll never shake away the pain  
**_ _ **I close my eyes but she's still there  
**_ _ **I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
**_ _ **It's more than I can bear"**_

 _She? Does he mean Elena? Whatever must have happened, he didn't seem to expect that. And call me crazy but I think he is in … you know._

" _ **Now I know she'll never leave me  
**_ _ **Even as she runs away  
**_ _ **She will still torment me  
**_ _ **Calm me, hurt me  
**_ _ **Move me, come what may"**_

He looked so confused. I take he has never felt like that before. But I quite sure what was going on. (Sweet, ssh!)

" _ **Wasting in my lonely tower  
**_ _ **Waiting by an open door  
**_ _ **I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
**_ _ **And be with me for evermore"**_

 _I decided to leave quietly as possible, which I did. I thought it would be best if Optimus knows about this. If he is willing to forgive Megatron, who was most horrible and terrified Decepticon ever, maybe he will consider listening to him also. It took some time, but I find the chamber where he and Arcee were. Instead of knocking, I started to listen again. (I know, I know. But if I would have gone in, they would have asked how I know and I had to reveal them that I have listened to them secretly.) But I take he had already explained most of it._

" _When Fixit informed the all Decepticons were in stasis, we all were glad for the news."_

" _But..." Arcee asked, knowing there was more._

" _But when I looked at Elena, I, of course, tried to get use the view that she had new look." Optimus continued._

" _Well, Now you know how we felt when saw you after forge of Solus Prime fixed you. Not to mention when Primes brought you back." Arcee said._

" _But that's wasn't what concerned me," Optimus said. "When she opened her optics, I could tell something was troubling her. It was like she… she had something unsolved there."_

" _You think she..."_

" _I wasn't sure first. Until Bumblebee and others brought other prisoners they had managed to capture. At that time, Elena also came along. A first, I thought she went looking for something, but for a while, I thought if we could talk a bit before we left, so I went look for her. At first, I couldn't find her until I heard her crying somewhere. I followed her sound until I find myself in the ventilation chamber. I wasn't sure first why she would be there until I found her crying, close to him."_

 _I was about gasped when I heard that, but I luckily covered my mouth._

" _I tried to process what was going on. I knew it would have been a matter of time before she… finds someone special. But with a con? I tried to find a right way to react, while I heard her crying why he must be like that and why she always thought that guys are jerks"_

" _I kinda have that thought during the war, until I met you." Arcee reminded. That makes sense._

" _While she cried, I started to think deeply about this. Considering, what is going on in Cybertron and his criminal records I'm not surprised he turned into...that. And like in war, every sentient being deserves another chance."_

" _So what happened?" Arcee asked._

" _After a while crying, Elena started to get up. I took some time react when she left a kiss on his head. When she was heading to out of the chamber, she noticed me. I could notice that she was worried how I will react and looked away fearing the worst possible reaction from me. I just stood there, while she runs away from there without looking at me."_

" _Optimus..." Arcee said. (I take they were hugging. SWEET!)_

" _While we were on our way to Cybertron, I received a call from the Rescue team. Turns out Elena has spent there most of her time now while grieving. Somehow, Cody and Frankie learned what was going on."_

" _Well, she has now confessed to someone. And they are in way part of our 'big family'. Give her time and she will open for you."_

" _I know."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

" _After that, I went continue our work to move stasis pods to our ship and move it to Cybertron and you know the rest."_ BurnStar finished.

Peace and Sweet were quiet now. Well, Sweet was about to squeal again, but Peace shut her up.

"So, what is Optimus's opinion?" Peace asked.

" _I don't know. Like I said I went after that."_ Burn said.

"Well, that might explain Elena's behavior..."

" _Behavior?"_

"Strength found that she has written letters to someone. And they sound to be to Optimus." Peace said. "If what you say is true, then looks certain that Elena is..."

"Um… Speaking of Elena, have you seen her?" Sweet asked.

"What you mean? She went looking you in the studio." Peace said.

"Um… No, she didn't. I just heard someone say that you two came here and that you went lab, so I knew you were going to make a call, so I hurried here..."

"Wow Wow. You mean none of you doesn't know where she is now?" BurnStar asked.

Peace and Sweet looked at each other.

" **SCRAP!"** both say.

* * *

Peace and Sweet came out from the lab. Usually, this wouldn't bother them, but this is a first time Elena has said to be somewhere but is not. So obviously it worries them.

"How we're going to find her?" Sweet asked.

"I think I know how..." Peace said and activated her watch. In this, she first got her Star outfit, but then it started to change the item of wind element, the gym ribbon. She had now pink yellow sleeveless wide leg jumpsuit with transparent blue satin belt. She still had same gloves, but now she had a different hairstyle. One blue pink cut by the front on the right and neat long straight hair behind her.

After this Peace floats up to the sky to see any sight of Elena. People in the Faixan saw it and since they are aware the existence of Autobots they were amazed.

"Is that?" Blurr asked Quickshadow who also noticed Peace.

"It sure looks like it," QuickShadow said. "Let's go," she said while transformed and headed to the lab. Blurr followed her lead.

Once Peace saw they are coming, she shouts to Sweet.

"Sweet, explain the situation to Quickshadow and Blurr. I go ahead," she said before flew ahead.

Peace kept flying over the whole town, but nothing. This left only one area, which was left as natural habitat for local animals. Plus, Elena likes nature. Peace fly there and everything looked to be calm The sun was setting and some of the local wildlife was going to sleep or waking up.

Peace kept looking, until she hears a familiar voice, singing. She followed that voice until she found Elena standing on the huge rock near the shore, singing.

" _ **I rage against the trials of love  
**_ _ **I curse the fading of the light  
**_ _ **Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach  
**_ _ **He's never out of sight"**_

Elena took hold of the rock so she won't fall while moved to another side of the rock to see the sunset.

" _ **Now I know he'll never leave me  
**_ _ **Even as he fades from view  
**_ _ **He will still inspire me  
**_ _ **Be a part of everything I do"**_

Elena reaches her hand trying to catch the fading sun before she starts to climb up to the top of the cliff.

" _ **Wasting in my lonely tower  
**_ _ **Waiting by an open door"**_

Soon as Elena has reached the top of the cliff she looks down either to calm down or hold her cry. It was hard to say to Peace.

" _ **I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in  
**_ _ **And as the long, long nights begin**_

She starts to get up and looks once on the horizon which shows red purple-colored sky.

 _ **I'll think of all that might have been  
**_ _ **Waiting here for evermore"**_

Peace just floats there, wondering how to react. She has never seen Elena like this. Not even her former self. Well, back then Elena knew it would be risky because she thought to be dead and she got involved in the Great war of Cybertron. But still, this is unexpected.

"Elena?"

Hearing her name Elena gasped and looked up to see PeaceStar in her full power form.

"Peace… I..." Elena tried to say.

"Weren't you supposed to be visiting Sweet? I found out you never went there." Peace said. "Since when you started to lie?"

"I didn't mean to… it such that…" Elena tried to say while holding on to the silver bracelet on her left hand. Peace noticed this but decided not to mention it. One thing to find out what's going on, but upsetting her won't solve it.

"I think you should stay in Faixan for awhile." Peace said.

"Me to stay here?" Elena asked.

"Well, you can go to Griffin Rock as well. But you don't seem to be alright at the scrapyard and you obviously don't want talk about it."

Elena looks down sadly.

"I fear others won't understand me," Elena admits. "I have tried, but I don't think Bee or others aren't and neither won't other Stars."

"Well, you should try to tell on those you truly trust. Like Optimus." Peace said. "You know he is a Prime, so he obviously will listen."

"I'll...I'll think about it,"Elena answered.

"Fine with me." Peace said. "Can we go back now, before they send Blade and Dani looking for you. You know, how Blades starts to worry."

Elena nodded before Peace took a shape of Griffin and allowed Elena sat on her while they fly back to the city.

"You won't tell this to others, right?" Elena asked.

"Nope. But I have one question." Peace said. "Is he cute?"

Elena chuckled and shook her head on that.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I wish to get to the "Moon Breaker" soon. But I got many things to do. So I really appreciate that you manage to wait. Now I try to continue writing and Checking


	11. The Fastest Bot Alive!

**AN:** There. I try to make these few chapters quickly. There's new series called Rescue Bot Academy and since it seems to continue where Rescue Bots ended, it means there could some notes of RiD stuff. Plus, I want to get there when Steeljaw arrives. But let's see now.

* * *

" _ **Even the Smallest thing you learn is useful"**_

* * *

Stars were now doing their own things in Scrapyard. Studying different things on their tablets or learning their new abilities. Gaia, for example, has a small garden where she tried her element powers. When they heard Fixit asking all team members to Command center, they didn't bother to go, since they had pretty good guess it has something to do with Fixit's experiments on how to combine Team to Ultra Bee.

"My 3-match game app bet, it won't work, again." Flame said while taking the sun on a beach chair.

"My free fall app on it will cause some damage," Sweet said while eating ice cream.

"Well, I say he has some improvement and I bet my bubble game app," Aqua said while goes to pick some tea herbs from Gaia's garden to her tea.

"I agree with Flame by betting my garden game app," Gaia said. And this went so on with Stars betting one app on what will happen. And usually one who decides not to bet will go see the result and this time it's Ash.

While Ash went to check, others continued their own activities. Until they heard a familiar voice yelling across the scrapyard and then hit on something.

"Grim?!" Gaia shout and went look what happened. Other Stars went along to see what was that. They came first to find dizzy Dinobot under some Denny's stuff while Sideswipe, Drift, Russell, and Denny came.

"Grim, what's with the pogo stick routine?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know. I just tried to stand up, and the next thing…" Grimlock tried to say before he just gets up so quickly and landed to another aisle with Gaia who just happened to be with him when he 'jumped'. "I'm all right."

"Don't do that while I'm on you," Gaia said while others came.

"Why?" Denny whined. "Why, why, why didn't I listen to my Uncle Henny? He wanted me to run a sponge warehouse." Stars pat his back for comfort as usual.

"Next thing I knew, something a lot like that happened. Ow." Grimlock finished.

"I told you the combiner-effect would be temporary." heard Fixit's voice while he, Bumblebee and Strongarm came.

"Thank the Primes." Strongarm sigh. "Not that I don't enjoy working closely with you, sir."

"Fixit, we need this worked out. We can't have team members paralyzed during a crisis." Bumblebee said.

In this Stars looked at each other before those Stars who lose the bet whined and gave up their game apps to winners.

"Okay, what's the story here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Do not demonstrate." Drift said to Grimlock.

"Every time Grim tries to move, he takes off like a pulse blast."

"It's possible the particle sampler wasn't calibrated for Dinobots. Rather than be extracted, his nano-cells may have been hypercharged, resulting in temporarily accelerated velocity across all extremities."

"Fixit, in English, like they say here on Earth," Young said.

"For now, Grimlock has super speed."

"What? Oh, get out of here! It's like I've always dreamed. No more teasing because I'm a half-step behind everybody else." Grimlock said before moving the upper body to straight to sit before talk to Sideswipe. "Hear that? In. Your. Face." he said and intended just poke on Sideswipe's chassis, but because the super speed it pushed Sideswipe far until it crashed on something.

"Ouchie!"

"You should restrict movement, for the time being, Grimlock. And I advise you not to transform. An accelerated transformation might tear you apart." Fixit warned.

"Aw! I really wanted to help out the team by being fast for once." Grimlock whined.

"Staying still right now is the best way for you to help, Grimlock." Bumblebee reminded.

"Decepticon signal. Now two. Seven. Eleven. Nineteen. A lot more than 19." Fixit informed in a bit of panic when he noticed signal multiplying.

"Whaaat?" Strength asked.

"Hey, I'm fine, in case anyone's wondering," Sideswipe said while returned.

"Rapidly multiplying Decepticon contacts beneath Crown City. What the scrud is going on down there?" Bumblebee wondered. "Can you GroundBridge us into the subway system?" he asked from Fixit.

"Inadvisable. You'd risk collision with an oncoming train." Fixit said. "But there is an abandoned subway tunnel entrance in an unpopulated area just outside of Crown City."

"Good. We're going in."

"Great. Give me a minute to get my new speed stuff figured out." Grimlock said.

"It's gonna take more than a minute for that, Grim. You're staying here." Bumblebee said to him.

"And staying still," Denny added.

"Autobots, let's rev up and roll out."

In this Autobots transformed and drove to the Command center with Fixit, so they can go through Groundbridge to abandoned subway tunnel with Stars.

"Clean up on aisles 12, 13 and 14. Oh! No problem. I'll get it." Denny complained.

"Aww, I finally get something I always wanted, and I can't even use it. It's like a bad joke the universe is playing on me. Not funny, universe!" Grimlock shout.

"You know what'd cheer you up, Grim? Captain Plasmabeam's latest triumph over his archenemy, Dr. Nuisance." Russell said while picking one of his comic books.

"I'm really not in the mood for…" Grimlock tried to say.

"Chapter One. 'All My Spatulas Against Me…." Russell started.

Gaia and Grimlock sigh, before Gaia, went help Denny to clean Grimlock's mess.

* * *

After a while, Gaia has finished the cleaning and even went to check her garden, before returning to see Grimlock.

"'Captain Plasmabeam knew he could rest easy, now that Dr. Nuisance was back in prison.' And there's a picture of Captain Plasmabeam sitting on the couch with his feet up. He's wearing a robe and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream from the carton. The end."

"I wish I could be as smooth with my super speed as Captain Plasmabeam is with all the things he can do." Grimlock sigh.

"Well, Captain Plasmabeam had to train really hard to get control of his powers, Grim," Russell explained.

"Then I'll train to get control of mine. I'll become a superhero and be ready to help the team in no time."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Russell said.

"Yeah. I like you as you are now." Gaia said.

"Gaia, Russell, I can't sit here till my super speed goes away. Okay, lesson one: Sit up." Grimlock said before finding a spot and moved quickly there. And it didn't go smoothly, more like a huge wind and huge hit until Grimlock sat down, making some other thing to fall from shelves.

"Oh no..." Gaia said.

"Okay, nailed it. Now for standing up."

"Grimlock, just chill before…" Russell tried to warn, but when Grimlock tried to stand up, he more like jumped too high causing more mess. Luckily, Gaia protects Russell from any danger, when Grimlock landed to his feet and caused impact to clear everything near him.

"Nailed it again! I was made to be a superhero."

"Grim, you aren't really a... "

"Now what I need is…" Grimlock said before he noticed a nice line of gas pumps. "I'm gonna run between those gas pumps without hitting any of them."

"Oh boy..." Gaia said.

"No, Grimlock, don't!" Russell tried to warn, but Grimlock already went on. He sure managed to move between the gas pumps, but he still hit on the shelves and made more mess.

"Hey! I just cleaned those!" Gaia said.

"All done! Guess I didn't need much training. I am a superhero. I am ready. I just need a few more things." Grimlock said.

Gaia and Russell looked at each other.

"You had to read a superhero comic to him," Gaia asked annoyedly.

This won't end well.

* * *

After some time Grimlock had light blue cape, "G" sign tied on his front and add purple color around his optics.

"Bring on the bad bots," he said.

"Tell me you're not gonna run around, busting up more of my stuff," Denny asked.

"You must have me confused with that mild-mannered and handsome Dinobot Grimlock. I'm Grimlock, equally good-looking and handsome and heroic superhero." Grimlock said "Hang on, the wind's picking up." he said while had superhero pose while wind lifts his cape.

"How did he get the cape and stuff when he can barely move without going at light speed?" Denny asked worriedly.

"I might've helped a little. I was hoping his speed would wear off before we were through." Russell Admits.

"Well, at least he didn't make you his sidekick and almost go to get the outfit himself if you didn't agree," Gaia said and came behind Grimlock's foot. She was wearing dark green tights with a light green mini skirt, strapless top, and boots. She had a pink mask on her face which seemed to turn red.

"You look weird, sis," Sweet said.

"Are you supposed to be superhero or supervillain?" Denny asked.

" **SEE!** I told this was a stupid idea." Gaia said to Grimlock.

" _Fixit, come in."_

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Fixit answered.

" _We're taking heavy fire from an army of Mini-Clones. Has Grimlock's speed worn off yet?"_

"Tell Bee: Grimlock is done training and ready for superhero-ing," Grimlock said. Gaia shook her head telling he is not.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant, but the Dinobot formerly known as Grimlock does not have his newfound speed under adequate control. But no worries, sir. I will set the GroundBridge for your coordinates, should you opt for a strategic retreat." Fixit informed before headed to Groundbridge controls.

"I don't think anybot knows what I can do better than me. If I say I've mastered my speed and I'm ready, then I'm ready." Grimlock said.

"But you're not ready, Grim. Mastering any skill takes time and effort. Like me and field goal kicking." Russell explained.

"But I did take time. I did make an effort." Grimlock said poutingly.

"Grim, we can all get so excited and carried away that we lose sight of the truth," Denny explained.

Grimlock wasn't sure how to react until he noticed Fixit activating the Groundbridge.

"Grim, no…" Gaia said before Grimlock took off while Gaia holds on tight on his leg.

"GroundBridge portal active…" Fixit said before feeling the strong wind and it didn't take long to realize what just happen. "Oh Scrap."

* * *

The situation in the mission wasn't good either. When Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Drift, and Stars came to the tunnel's entrance where they find the tunnel has been sealed off with subway cars. After moving them out of the way, They faced an army of mini-clones. They looked like the mini-cons who were with Simacore. Stars soon realize, who was behind this but didn't have time to explain. They needed to protect themselves from the sparkless mini army.

Just when things started to get hard Groundbridge opened and from came something fast and hit the wall. Once the dust cleared it was no one else but Grimlock and Gaia.

"Have no fear, Grimlock is here," he said through the wall. Gaia managed to get herself free when she spots the clones and yelled while looked shelter from Grimlock, which got their attention to go after her and Grimlock.

"Grimlock, look out!" Strongarm yelled.

Grimlock noticed the clones and once they were close he started to spin hard that all mini-clones got destroyed into pieces.

"Are we good? Is the day saved?" Grimlock asked while trying to recover from the spin.

"That's one way to take care of a Mini-Con problem." Strongarm pointed.

"Gaia?!" Stars went to look her. She looked all dizzy that you couldn't make sense of her words.

"Please, tell that is not her Beast-outfit." Flame said while noticing the superhero outfit.

"I don't think so. It doesn't match her element well." Aqua said.

"Grimlock..."

"Shh. Don't give away my secret identity. I'm supposed to be 'incognemo'." Grimlock said to Bee.

"I told you to stay at the scrapyard, remember?" Bee reminded.

"I remember it was because I couldn't control my power. Well, I just showed up and saved all of you." Grimlock defended.

"We'll have this conversation later. For now, we need to figure out where these Mini-Clones are coming from, so…" Bee said before Grimlock went fast to the tunnel to check, but there was loud crash heard. "Please, don't let him have run into a subway train."

"No, just to the corner." Strength said while spotted Grimlock by his element in the tunnel. Bumblebee sigh for relief to hear that.

"Fixit, would you ask Denny and Russell if they'd mind coming down here and cleaning up our mess before any humans happen by? Strength stay here just in case." Bumblebee called.

" _Aye, aye, sir,"_ Fixit answered before team transformed and went to look for Grimlock, while Young, Flame, Aqua, and Ash carried dizzy Gaia with them.

"No sign of Decepticons, Bee. I did find a few walls, though." Grimlock said once the team found him and helped him up. "I thought I had this all figured out. I was so psyched to help."

"I'm just glad you're okay. But you're endangering the mission and your teammates, Grimlock. I'm sending you home." Bumblebee said.

"Sir, he could just go back to the scrapyard, decide he wants to make up for this, and run right back here." Strongarm reminded.

"Well... I mean, we can't just leave him here for a train to come by so humans can see him. How do we bring him with us in a way that doesn't involve Grim moving?" Bumblebee wondered.

"I believe I know a way." Drift said.

* * *

It didn't take long before bots found rail car and put Grimlock there along with their Stars and Started to push.

"Sorry I didn't stay in the scrapyard, Bee. Sorry, I took a shortcut and didn't really practice. Sorry, I'm so big and hard to push." Grimlock apologizes.

"That's a lot of 'sorries'" Flame said.

"Ugh! I'm sorry I didn't fake a back injury." Sideswipe said.

"You have to be old and rusty to have that." Flame reminded him.

At one point they had to stop so Subway train would without noticing them.

"We're close to the spot where Fixit picked up the original signals," Bumblebee said while checked the map.

"Wait. This looks familiar." Strongarm said and went ahead. In this Stars jump down from the rail car leaving unconscious Gaia with Grimlock.

"I think she's just trying to get out of pushing," Sideswipe complained.

Soon as bots managed to push Grimlock where Strongarm stood, she found a secret passage and went in.

"Strongarm, don't get too far ahead," Bumblebee warned. "Grim, we're leaving you here. Shout if anything comes in after us."

"Whatever you need, Bee, I'll do it right. No more shortcuts." Grimlock said.

After some time that team left to investigate Gaia wakes up.

"What day it is?" Gaia asked tiredly.

"The same," Grimlock answered. "Others went in already?"

"I had a weird dream. I think I saw Elena and others in the… What was the name again… Where Blurr came."

"Isn't that way far?"Grimlock asked.

"I know… but it felt like I was there... or maybe..."

Then they heard noises from the passageway.

"Guys? You okay in there?" Grimlock asked.

"Girls?" Gaia asked.

" _Grim,... it's Simacore... He's coming for you…"_

"What'd you say, Bee? Are you in trouble? I think he's in trouble. I'm coming! Whoa!" Grimlock shouts before moved fast to the tunnel and hit something on the way. Gaia tried to follow only to hear what was going on.

"I thought I heard Simacore. Is that who I hit? Is he out? I hope so because I'm scared to move again." heard Grimlock.

"That was him, Grimlock, but I don't think he's out. And we can't move. It's going to be up to you." heard Bumblebee.

"But-But-But-But-But-But-But…" heard before the was huge thumb and Gaia came to the wide area which once was Vertebreak's lab. Like Bumblebee said, none of them couldn't move. Young tried to hold the electricity to hit her and other Stars, which left her and Grimlock against that metal ape.

"Face me like a Cybertronian, Dinobot." Simacore shout.

"Can I get a rain check on that?" Grimlock asked. Normally, he would start punch, but he feared he could cause bigger damage with his speed.

"You were never a match for me, neither in brain power or strength!" Simacore said.

"Did I say I was?" Grimlock said before Simacore through him at the wall. "I don't think I did," he said before Simacore picked him up and hit on the floor. Good thing Dinobot are though ones.

"Stop babbling and fight. I created my clone army to lure you and your friends here so I could destroy you, and I want to fight!" Simacore shouts while lifting Grimlock up and throw him other side and started punch over and over. "You are my greatest foe."

"You mean, kind of like your archenemy? I did become a superhero. That is so awesome." Grimlock said half awake.

"Yes, my archenemy. And I will vanquish you." Simacore said and threw him once more.

" **OH, SHUT! UP!"** Gaia shouts and activates her watch and her beast outfit appears. She has flowers on her hair and arms growing from the vines. Under those vines, she had a transparent green shirt and over it blue top and leaves. She has a pink skirt, dark green leggings and vine shoes. Also, she had antlers on her head.

Once she was ready, she attacked Simacore by his foot.

"Get off me, you little pest!" he ordered.

"Wrong answer, oversize monkey!" Gaia said and hold more tightly like her life depended on it. Normally that would feel on big bots, but somehow the way she holds on to him, felt like someone was crushing his feet.

"Grim, you have to fight back," Bumblebee said to him.

"But I don't know how. I could bring the whole lab down around us." Grimlock said before Simacore picked him by his tail and thrown again. He managed to get loose from Gaia's hold, but she came back for his other leg.

"You've had your speed for a while. Maybe you didn't practice much, but you practiced some. But didn't you learn anything you can do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Maybe…" Grimlock thinks a while.

Then Gaia lands on him, but she managed to move away just when Simacore land on Grimlock too.

"And now, I decisively erase the only blemish on my career. Farewell, Dinobot." Simacore said and prepared for the final blow.

"Actually, you're about to get another blemish. Wanna know where?" Grimlock asked.

"Where?"

"In your face," Grimlock said and whacks the Decepticon, knocking him into the energy arcs. Simacore is knocked out, and the other Autobots and Stars are released.

"Strongarm, make an anonymous call. Alert city maintenance to check out this area, after we've cleared it of Cybertronian tech and criminals, of course." Bumblebee said.

"Consider it done, Lieutenant," Strongarm answered.

"Holy hurricane mode, Grimlock. You came through with a superheroic effort." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah? You think I could be a superhero after all?" Grimlock asked Bumblebee looked sternly at him. "Nah, you're right. I'll just stick to being a regular hero."

"Well, done, sis," Young said to Gaia. "But you could have done more."

"And Grimlock wouldn't have learned to defeat Simacore himself? Sometimes smallest things you learn is useful. Hey, that was on my fortune cookie." Gaia said.

* * *

Soon everyone returns to Scrapyard, while Bots carried Grimlock.

"Everybody all right?" Russell asked.

"Ugh! You never know how big a Dinobot is until you got to carry him." Sideswipe said.

"Oh, don't be such baby." Strength joked.

"Maybe you're just small. Ever think of that?" Grimlock asked before he was drop down.

"It appears that your nano-cells are already losing their supercharge. You'll be back to normal speed in no time." Fixit informed.

"Good," Grimlock said.

"Good?" Strongarm wondered.

"If you get a superpower and you need to use it before you're ready, it can be more of a problem than a help, no matter how many shortcuts you take or how confident you are," Grimlock answered.

"Well put, Grimlock." Drift said.

"You're just gonna have to deal with little old slowpoke me. After my super speed wears off, of course. I'll just hang out nice and quiet till then." Grimlock said.

Then Denny and Russell break out an industrial-sized roll of bubble wrap.

"Packing wrap, just in case."

"AWWW! I wanna!" Sweet whines in which everyone laughs.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Good. I put next one after getting some Reviews ^^


	12. Railroad Rage

**AN:** Yes, Next one all done. Just two more Chapters for my favorite part.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

" _ **One joke too much may cost something important"**_

* * *

Jetstorm and Slipstream were cleaning their teacher's swords when Flame came to them.

"May I join cleaning work?" she asked.

"Sure," Jetstorm said.

"Is there something you need to maintain?" Slipstream asked.

"Does this counts?" Flame asked and showed the lantern which holds her element.

"Did you have it on a keychain?" Ash asked while came to them.

"I actually learned that Elena shrunk all them to look keychains. I went to ask if I could have it back it's normal size, so I can clean it." Flame explained.

"Where did she find that?" Jetstorm asked.

"Let me guess, Griffin Rock, where Blurr came," Ash said.

"Yes. I'm surprised how advanced that place is." Flame said, while picks the liquid to clean the lantern.

"Speaking of Star Supreme, we haven't seen her for a while." Slipstream said.

"She is still at East," Ash answered. "For some reason, she has been there longer than here."

"Maybe there some things to be handled there." Flame said.

"By the way, Jet, Slip. How are master's Katanas?" Ash asked.

"Almost ready," Jetstorm said and cleaned a bit the Katana. "Only when you can see yourself in your Wakizashi, will you know your warrior spirit is also within," Jetstorm said.

"The Teacher's wise words apply to the Katana as well. Just a little more, and my reflection will be visible." Slipstream said before they continued their work.

While they continued cleaning, they heard Sideswipe having trouble to put something in the supply closet.

"Sideswipe, do you need help?"

"Uh Ahem! Uh, no, no! Uh, nothing going on here." Sideswipe said. "You can, uh, just get back to doing whatever lame grunt work you're doing for Drift today."

"Lame grunt work?" heard Drift voice behind him.

"Busted, partner." Flame said.

"So you do not see the importance of maintaining one's weapons? Unlike your Star-partner." Drift asked.

"A well-maintained blade is one's first strike against a foe!" Jetstorm told.

"It is true. One smudge on a blade can alter the trajectory of its cutting motion." Slipstream said while picked another bottle to clean the sword. "Do you not keep your weapon in pristine condition, Sideswipe?"

"Of course not. Sideswipe prefers to spend his time on childish pranks." Drift reminds.

"You mean I like to have fun sometimes? Guilty!" Sideswipe said. "And I-I only pull pranks off duty. It's not like it affects my work! Right, Jet? Slip?"

JetStorm and Slipstream remained quiet until they sit down and continued their cleaning duties with Stars.

"You know, Swipy. My fortune cookie told me that 'One joke too much may cost something important'. And I hate if it will cost a chance to walk or another body part. Or worse case, the trust. So, you should make fewer pranks." Flame said.

"That you do it at all shows how little you respect your teammates," Drift said. Sideswipe tried to mimic him quietly, but he was aware of that. But luckily, he knows to keep it calm. "I must now go and meditate in order to regain my equilibrium."

"I come too, Sensei," Ash said and followed Drift.

"Thanks for the backup, guys," Sideswipe said to mini-cons.

"Do not worry, Sideswipe. The Master sometimes sounds harsh, but deep down, he is kind and forgiving." Jetstorm said.

"Aah!" heard Slipstream's shout and they all turned around to see what's going on. For some reason, Katana went pieces. "I was in such a hurry to finish, I grabbed the wrong bottle!"

"Hydrofluoric acid." Sideswipe read from the bottle. "Oh, yeah. Super-corrosive stuff. Ugh, Still think Drift will be kind and forgiving?" Sideswipe asked from Slipstream. He was so scared now.

"Sideswipe, you are not helping!" Flame said to him.

"When he finds out I am doomed!" Slipstream worried.

"Ha-ha-ha! Relax. He won't find out. At least, not right away." Sideswipe said and tried to find a way to help. Then spot some foam pipe and put on the Katana turning it into a Nerf sword.

"Sideswipe, This is one joke too much, If Drift finds out..." Flame warned.

"You want to tell the bad news and get Slipstream to trouble?" Sideswipe asked.

"I just warn you..." Flame said before left with her lantern.

* * *

For while, it seemed so quiet that Flame decided to go Griffin Rock and get her lantern back to small. But she never got the time, because alarm came on. Others started to come, including Sideswipe and mini-cons. but Slipstream first stopped Sideswipe.

"The alarm sounded before I could repair the Master's sword!" Slipstream told. What? Oh, now they are busted.

"Well, it's been nice working with you."

"Sideswipe!"

"I'm kidding, relax! Look, uh Jetstorm and I will try to help you cover up until you can fix it." sideswipe told before they headed to the Command Center.

"I've picked up Decepticon signals approaching a train yard for an experimental unmanned MagLev train," Fixit informed.

"Two questions: Who's Lev? And why is he so mad?" Grimlock asked.

"Not mad lev, Maglev. The train emits a magnetic field which allows it to float above its track, thus eliminating fric-fric-fric-Friction!" Fixit explained.

"And increasing its speed. A lot." Strongarm added.

"Mighty tempting for the Stunticons." Bumblebee said.

"Tempting, and Fusion Engine is off-label-Old fable-Unstable! If the 'Cons are after it, and want the engine, removing it could cause an explosion!" Fixit informed.

"Then we'll keep it away from them." Bumblebee said.

Once it was settled, Groundbridge was activated and Autobots along with their Stars. Strength and Peace stayed helping Fixit on the Command center.

"What do I do with the Master's sword?" Slipstream asked from Sideswipe.

"Hope he doesn't need it," he answered.

"Not helping, Swipy." Flame growled for it's obvious he will use it when things get out of hand. and with Stunticons, it surely does.

They were bridge right front of the station gate.

"We made it here before the Decepticons. Spread out and make sure they don't get inside." Bumblebee ordered just when four familiar vehicles came.

"Should've known we'd find you toasters here." one known as DragStrip said.

"You have one chance to surrender." Bumblebee said.

"I dunno, Autobot. Seems to me like you're standing on shaky ground!" Heatseeker said.

Then Wildbreak caused the earthquake, which Autobots managed to avoid.

"You think we're not ready for your tricks by now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Buddy, you ain't even close!" Heatseeker said.

Right then they noticed that Wildbreak's earthquake caused crane lose its balance and it fell on them. While they were down, Stunticons entered the station.

"Ugh, We get a lot of stuff dropped on us. You ever notice that?" Sideswipe asked while they get up.

"Get after them!" Bumblebee ordered and they transformed to get inside, while Strongarm informed to clear from humans.

"Attention, all personnel! The earthquake that just occurred has caused a serious chemical spill on the premises. Evacuate at once."

Once all the humans had left, Autobots slip up and Stars activated their watches. All who had now Beast outfits had it on while those who didn't still had their Star Guardian outfit. Luckily, Flame was one who got the Beast-outfit first.

Sideswipe, Drift, Grimlock, Flame, Ash, and Gaia went other direction, while Drift deploys Jetstorm and slipstream assist them.

"Jetstorm, Slipstream distract them with evasive maneuvers. Then they will feel the sting of my Katana." Drift said and was ready to take out his weapon.

"But Master! You always say your swords are only for the most formidable opponents." Jetstorm said.

"Yeah, these low-lives aren't worth it, Drift," Sideswipe added.

"You are correct. My blades are too good for them." Drift said and continued.

"You know, he will soon or later find it out." Flame said.

"Find out what?" asked Ash. This freaked out Sideswipe and mini-cons. "Why so jumpy?"

"Ash, a word..." Flame sigh and takes Ash elsewhere. "There's something you should know."

"Oh, my Primus… what Sideswipe had done?" Ash asked.

"Slipstream picked the wrong bottle to clean the word and it shattered to pieces."

"Why he didn't tell?"

"I was going to suggest that, but Sideswipe picked some foam-pipe and put it on the swords handle and Drift has one some sort of Nerf sword."

"And knowing how often Sideswipe does pranks, He's so going to be the main suspect," Ash said.

"Sadly, yeah." Flame said. "You think we should tell?"

"No, Slipstream needs to learn to take responsibility. And so does Sideswipe." Ash said.

"I know..." Flame said before they went to others.

* * *

They needed to hurry because Stunticons found the Maglev train. Drift jump up to stop them and Grimlock tried too, but he missed and landed on other side and hit the control panel of the train. This caused the train to get active and go forward. Luckily, Flame's and Ash's element beast know how to fly so they followed the train.

"Flame, is that Sideswipe?" Ash asked.

Flame looks down and she too noticed him hanging on the train.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?" Flame asked.

"Oh! Seemed like a nice day for a train ride."

"Ash, go help Drift. I help Sideswipe." Flame said.

Ash fly on top of the train

"Why are you smilin', Autobot?" Dragstrip asked annoyedly.

"Because I knew it would anger you." Drift said.

In this dragstrip tried to charge, but right then, Ash decided to land right on top of him.

"Guess who!" Ash said and placed her hand over his optics to give Drift chance to hit him to others.

Flame managed to get Sideswipe up until they were spotted.

"Hey, a hitchhiker!" Heatseeker yelled and prepared his missiles. Drift noticed what was going on.

"Slipstream! Assist Sideswipe! Jetstorm and Ash, with me." Drift ordered.

Slipstream ran and jumped at Heatseeker, making fall and miss the aim.

"Nice work, fun size." Sideswipe thanked. "You tell Drift about his Katana?"

"There has been no opportunity," Slipstream admitted.

"Keeping your little secret was okay at the Scrapyard. But now you gotta tell Drift the truth before he ends up a pile of spare parts." Sideswipe said.

"What took you so long?" Flame said before they hurried to Drift.

Drift was close to using his Katana, but Ash managed to only hold most of it, but just in case...

"Hop on!" Sideswipe said to Slipstream. "We haven't tried this in a while, but there's no other choice!" he said. Slipstream agreed and undeployed on Sideswipe's arm in which he deployed to make slipstream hit on Slashmark to prevent Drift from drawing his swords.

"You must tell him," Jetstorm said to Slipstream.

"Master, you cannot use your swords…" Slipstream said to Drift, but after seeing his stern face. "because if they create sparks when you fight, they could cause the train's fusion engine to explode."

"Slipstream!" Ash shouted, while Stunticons recovered and charged at them until Sideswipe stopped them.

"Can we play Science Quiz later?" He shouts.

"We need to hurry before we get to the city." Flame informed. "This train is unstable and could explode in the final station."

"Tell that to them," Ash said and pointed the Stunticons

Everyone tried their best to defeat Stunticons until Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock, Young, and Gaia came.

"Drift! Shut down the engine! Carefully!" Bumblebee shout while fought with Dragstrip.

"I shall do my utmost." Drift said once defeating Heatseeker away. He tries to hit the ceiling door open, but it was well shut. "It is too thick," he said and prepared to take his Katana to slice it open.

" **No!** " Sideswipe, Jetstorm, and Slipstream yelled when they tried to handle Slashmark. But that didn't stop him. Drift pulled out his sword, discovering the so-called "repair".

"Sideswipe! What have you done?!" Drift shout.

"Told ya!" Ash yelled.

"That fortune cookie was right," Flame said.

However, there was no time for that. Stunticons were still trying to take over the train. The only way to get rid of them was to throw them over the train. Which they managed to do one by one. Once they were only ones left. Drift was ready to pulverize Sideswipe.

"Now do you see where your pranks get us, Sideswipe?" Drift yelled. Sideswipe didn't reply. Maybe he should have listened to Flame, but if that is help Slipstream, he would handle it.

"Drift, don't..." Bumblebee tried to calm.

"Lieutenant we'll be in the terminal in no time," Strongarm informed.

"And that'll be terminal for us." Bumblebee said.

"Young, can you shut down the train?" Flame asked.

"I need to shut it from inside. Otherwise, it keeps going no matter what." Young answered.

"Better evacuate the station," Gaia suggested.

"Uh, Crown City PD, this is the Transit Authority. We have a runaway train. Clear all roads intersecting track nine and evacuate the train station and nearby buildings, A-S-A-P!" Strongarm informed.

" _Lieutenant, you're going to hit the station in three minutes!"_

"Fixit, could you maybe say something other than "hit"?" Strongarm asked.

"We've gotta deactivate the engine!" Bumblebee said.

"One side, coming through!" Grimlock said and hit the ceiling door, but it didn't affect. Bumblebee tried with his gun, but nothing.

"Maybe my Decepticon Hunter can... Ahh! It's gone!" Strongarm stated.

"WHAT?" All the Stars yelled.

"Worry about it later!" Bumblebee said.

"If there is a later." Strongarm reminded.

"Flame, Ash, try soft the metal with heat," Young suggested.

Flame and surround the door and place their hand on it. If it's weak from the corners the center may fall easily.

Sideswipe tried to hit it, but nothing. Drift tried to help out if twice the power could help but nothing yet.

"I know a maneuver that could breach this roof, but it will not work because this one damaged my Katana!" Drift said meaning Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, what were you thinking?" Strongarm said.

Slipstream could see the reaction of others. They all knew Sideswipe do pranks, but this was overboard. But he didn't answer on any of that. Was he ready to take all blame for something he didn't cause? Slipstream couldn't take it.

"No! Sideswipe didn't damage the Katana! It was me! I did it. He took the blame for me."

" _Two minutes until impact!"_

"Slipstream, un-deploy now. We will sort this out if we survive." Drift said.

"Hey, I'm not giving up yet!" Grimlock declared and made cannonball and landed to hit with his tail again.

"Grim, wait! It's still..." Flame said before she and Ash moved away. This time something crashed.

"Ow!" Grimlock whined because of the heat and impact.

"That did it! He broke through!" Strongarm said.

"It matters not. That hole is still too small for an Autobot." Drift said.

"But not too small for me!" Slipstream said and jumped down from the hole.

"Slipstream! What are you doing?" Drift asked.

"Shutting off the engine - and redeeming myself!" Slipstream answered.

"No! You have done enough damage as it is! Come out of there at once!" Drift demanded.

"Drift, listen. What happened to your sword was an accident." Sideswipe explained.

"Which you three conspired to hide!" Drift reminded.

"And it made things worse, I know. And yeah, Slipstream made a mistake. A-Are you telling me you've never messed up?" Sideswipe said.

"That is not the point!"

"I know you have! You can't let old mistakes define someone forever."

" _One minute to impact!"_

They looked ahead. They were close to the city now.

"That's it! Everyone, off, now!" Bumblebee ordered.

In this Everyone jump off except Sideswipe, Drift, and Flame.

"I must stay with my pupil. But what are you doing? Bumblebee ordered us off the train." Drift said.

"I'm sticking with Slipstream too. He stood by me. It's only fair." Sideswipe said. "But uh, maybe we should... duck!"

"Where?" Flame asked until she noticed that duck was for the animal if not "going down" duck. They were heading the tunnel. All three went down.

"We're still not gonna fit!"

Right, then the engine was shutting down lowering to the rail to cause sparks.

"I have deactivated the engine! Oops!" Slipstream said until notice the tunnel and lowers.

They enter the tunnel while train slowing down.

"We're slowing down!" Sideswipe said.

"Not enough to keep us from crashing into the station!" Drift said and used his other sword to slow the train. Sideswipe did the with his arm and Slipstream used his.

Flame decided to help as well. She moved to the front of the train while sparks were flying from up and from the side. Then she let out a mighty roar of Predaking and Sparks started to create a fiery version of Predaking trying to stop the train. They came out from the tunnel and getting near the end of the trail. They were ready for the impact, except Flame keep it up until the very end until the train stopped.

Once they noticed that train has stopped they relieved and others came there. Flame was so tired that Young and Gaia had to help her down.

"Everybot okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"More or less," Sideswipe said showing his arm that was covered by smoke.

"I could use a big strawberry milkshake." Flame said.

"We better make ourselves scarce. Let's rev up and roll out!" Bumblebee said before they all transformed and left the station.

* * *

After getting away from the station (and getting a milkshake to Flame) Bee team arrived at Scrapyard. When they entered to their surprise they spot Elena standing there looking angrily at them.

"Wow, and I thought Sensei gives me that stare," Ash said.

Stars came out from the vehicles before they transformed. Before anyone could ask what was going on, behind Elena came Peace and Strength helping Aqua, who looked like that she got beaten.

"Aqua! What happened?" Flame asked.

"Decepticon hunter… mini….bridge..."

"You better let her rest." Peace said. "She has been through a lot."

"And let me guess. Now all three Decepticon hunters are taken." Elena said sounding like a mom who has busted her kids from sneaking out.

"Well...since you put it that way..." Sideswipe said.

"Girls, Tomorrow Star-meeting and if anyone asks Peace is in charge."

"What?"

"Oh, Come on!" Strength said.

"Charge? You go somewhere?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm… not ready to come yet," Elena said before headed to Command center.

Everyone remained confused. Elena is acting weirder now. Flame and others wished to know more during the Star-meeting.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. If you got confused with Aqua, the thing is she followed the mini-con who took the Decepticon Hunter and spot the bridge, but before she could have done something someone from the bridge shot her, in which she got injured. And it looks like others are getting curious about Elena.  
I try to look how fast I can make the next Chapter. Until then.


	13. Combine and Conquer

**AN:** YES. I was glad to manage to make this chapter too.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

" _ **When things don't go well, don't push it because it won't solve the case"**_

* * *

While Bumblebee and his team had their own meeting, Stars had their own in Command center.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Strength asked.

"If big sis is going through something, what it is this time?" Gaia asked.

"She is fine." Peace said. "She is meditating possible reason what is going on in Cybertron."

"Why?" Flame asked.

"Because we found out something while we called BurnStar about Stunticons." Peace explained.

"You find out who erased their criminal records?" Young asked.

"Not specifically. More like where it was done. In High Council Chambers."

" **WHAT?"**

"And that's not all." Peace said and shows something by holopad. "Since Star supercomputer monitors all files for backup, BurnStar found this just a few days ago," she said and in holopad showed up picture file of all Autobots, including those on Earth. But what shocked everyone was that red sign on them, which in Cybertron is like marked as "Most Wanted" or "Outlaw"

"By father Primus..." Aqua gasped.

"According to BurnStar, most of them are save in Star Tower, which remains still hidden and Iacon. Well, Knockout's lab was also an option in the desert, but cops confiscated before they could go there. The only ones out there are Windblade, Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead, Optimus Prime and all who are here on Earth." Peace said.

"Meaning us and Rescue team." Ash corrected.

"But why would..."

"I'm not sure either." Peace said. "Whoever is behind this, has connections to the High Council, unless that someone is one of the council's." Peace said.

Right, then Fixit came to the command center and went to the combiner equipment he has made.

"Is the meeting over, Fixit?" Flame asked.

"Yes, but suggest you leave this one out. Lieutenant Bumblebee is very sunset-direct-Upset." Fixit said.

"It's because of Stunticons and that they had lost all their Decepticon Hunters?" Strength asked.

"It seems like that." Fixit and went to prepare the Combiner equipment.

"Great. First Bee tries "Optimus" way and now he does it "Ultra Magnus" way" Gaia complains.

"Which brings us to another topic." Peace Continued. "Aqua, When Strongarm lost her Decepticon hunter you discovered who took it, right?"

"In a way, yes," Aqua admitted shamefully. "When Strongarm was unconscious, I saw someone getting near us. I first thought it was Bumblebee, but it looked to be small. I managed to saw him take the Decepticon hunter and leave. Since it is last one, I decided to follow it, hoping I can find out why they stole them and if there's a way to get them back."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I don't think it would matter. I followed it outside to the desert. When it stopped his optics glowed and a portal appeared. That when things got worse..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Aqua hide behind the rock when the mini-con open the portal. It looked so unusual to be Groundbridge or Spacebridge. The mini-con throw the Decepticon hunter to the portal before there came mechanic voice._

" _The first phase completed ahead of schedule, the Second phase soon begin."_

" _Second?" Aqua wondered, without realizing that she caused some small rocks fall and cause noise._

" _Intruder in proximity. Deactivated immediately."_

 _It didn't need to think twice to Aqua to realize that she needs to leave, but she couldn't get even half a mile before some shot her from behind and she falls down from the cliff._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"If it wasn't for Strength, I would be there dying." Aqua admitted. "I should have been more careful."

"You didn't know what would have happened and you were far from your element." Flame comforted.

"The question is now who was it and what he is planning to do with Decepticon Hunters?" Young wondered.

"And what would this second phase be?" Peace added.

" _Fixit, progress report on the combiner machinery."_ heard Bumblebee calling.

"I've plugged the equipment into the Command Center's power source. All systems go- go-go-go-go-go-go-go Go! I mean, sort of" Fixit said, until one of the parts overloaded big time that Stars moved taking some safe distance. "My plasmodic capacitor just overloaded! A-and there's simply no comparable Earth Technology I-it's impossible to replace." Fixit complained.

"Impossible to Cybertronians, maybe. On Earth, we call something like this a challenge." Denny said and picks the part.

"That's what we call it on Cybertron, too, Denny Clay." Fixit reminded. Denny went to find parts to fix the plasmodic capacitor while Fixit followed him to make sure he would ruin it.

"Speaking of Decepticon hunters, Elena was pretty mad when she heard about it." Strength reminded.

"She neither knows who is stealing them or she is worried about something in Cybertron since all that we heard sounds serious and she wants us to be ready if things get ways ugly." Ash guessed.

"And since none of us isn't in Cybertron is hard to tell what is going on there." Strength said.

"Which is why I have been thinking to go back."

"What?"

"Whatever is going on there, could soon affect us here. And I bet my element that Optimus is investigating it too." Peace explained.

"Well, what else could be so serious then safety of our friends in Cybertron and Earth?" Strength said.

"When you're planning to go?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe once Stunticons are handled or if Optimus comes here for some reason." Peace said.

"Well, I promised not to get into that place for a while, but I can let you go there alone, sis." Strength said trying to sound brave.

"Well, we better also ask Sweet about this. Once she returns from Faixan" Flame reminded.

"Probably, enjoying more fortune cookies." Gaia jokes.

"Speaking of Fortune cookies, did you know my fortune helped me with Strongarm," Aqua told.

"Me too," Ash said.

"Same here although it fit mostly to Sideswipe." Flame said.

"Mine helped well." Strength said.

"So, those fortunes have come true or helped us." Peace thought. "Is someone's missing to fulfill?"

"That would be mine and Elena's," Young said.

"Well, we don't know Elena's." Strength admits.

"What was yours, Young?" Peace asked.

"'When things don't go well, don't push it because it won't solve the case'," Young repeated

"Considering what Fixit told about Bumblebee, he could use that" Flame said.

Young thought a while when Denny and Fixit came with a fixed Plasmodic capacitor with light bulbs and juice blender.

"That does not look like a spasmodic-Robotic-Plasmodic capacitor, Denny Clay," Fixit said.

"More like a homemade control panel." Strength said.

"Trust me, it'll do the same thing. Or, it'll explode." Denny said. Not comforting, since Stars took more distance from the equipment. "Hit it, Fixit."

Fixit activated the machine and they heard how it powered up and that's it.

"I-it works!" Fixit cheered.

"Heh, heh, I-it didn't explode!"

"Please, don't say it out loud." Flame said.

"Fixit to Lieutenant Bumblebee. The combiner equipment is working!" Fixit informed the team.

" _Great. Get it here, fast!"_

"But, sir, the equipment is powered at the Command Center, which can't be transported," Fixit told.

" _Then bring everything else to us. We'll figure something out to power it up. Bumblebee out."_

"Either they are serious trouble or he seriously needs to cool off." Flame said.

"I think both," Gaia said.

Young think while. If what Fixit said is true, they could be trouble. Like fortune said "When things don't go well, don't push it because it won't solve the case". Yes, he needs help.

Fixit and Denny got equipment to the Denny car while Fixit entered it.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Strength asked.

"I drove Grimlock in crane mode," Fixit said.

"It's not the same!" Gaia said.

"I'll come along," Young said and entered the car.

Others didn't have time to ask when Denny activated the bridge and car entered through it with Fixit and Young with combiner equipment.

* * *

Young and Fixit came through the bridge just when few second after Bee and his team arrived.

"I'm here! H-have you found a power source we can use for the combiner equipment?" Fixit asked.

Bumblebee went look over the wall. The Stunticons have Combined into one big con known as Menasor. According to Bee, it wants the program facility uses to avoid asteroids to come to Earth. If they have it, the planet will be defenseless and nothing won't stop them.

"The deflector must have a power supply" Bumblebee tell before lands. "There's a power shed connected to the dish."

"And Menasor's between us and it. We'll take a long way around..." Strongarm suggested.

"Stop. Stop! The best plan, if you'd listen like you're supposed to listen to a commanding officer, is to use the tanks."

Young looked confused at Bumblebee. Sweet Solus Prime, Gaia was right. He is all "Ultra Magnus" ways now. And they are supposed to Combine, this won't go well.

"Aren't we a little big to ride inside those?" Sideswipe asked.

"I didn't say ride in them." Bumblebee said.

* * *

Menasor was still occupied with automatic tanks, that he didn't spot six tanks moving other direction.

"See? If we'd done it your way, where everyone just freelances, we'd still be hours off!" Bumblebee said.

"Great, but now any more tank shells that miss the big bot might hit us!" Sideswipe reminded.

"Menasor's still occupied, and we're far enough past him. Let's break for it!" Bumblebee said before transformed and headed quickly to power shed and so did the rest.

"Hey, Grimlock, you want a ride? No thanks, I prefer being left behind with all the explodey things" Grimlock said in sarcasm while coming to the last.

Once near the shed, Fixit started to prepare the equipment.

"This won't take long," he said and entered to shed.

"Do what you can to help him," Bumblebee ordered and went check the situation.

"Strongarm, I know you like him to be strict like in the academy, but this is too much," Young said to the cadet.

"How you know?" Sideswipe asked.

"The attitude," Young answered. Strongarm agreed and stepped forward.

"With all due respect, sir…"

"Why aren't you helping Fixit? It was an order, Strongarm." Bumblebee said.

"With all due respect, sir, you're letting your frustration over the Stunticons affect your leadership," Strongarm said.

"I'm letting my...?"

" **YES!"** Young shouted, luckily, not too loud that Menasor would hear.

"Yes. We should've caught them by now, but it's because they've caught some breaks and they're actually tough. Not because we've been undisciplined."

"We could be doing a lot better." Bumblebee said.

"We could always be doing a lot better. But, like you said, we've beaten some rough customers because you've led us well without micromanaging us." Strongarm said.

"Bee, Nothing in this planet can go one hundred percent right. And going strict doesn't help it. Even Optimus knew that. Why else was he willing to consider second to some cons like Knockout or Dreadwing? If he would have gone also by one hundred present like this, none of us would even exist." Young said.

"Wow..." Grimlock said.

"It's ready! I think. Everyone put on your helmets." Fixit informed.

In this everybot put on the helmets that came along.

"Fixit, will this burn out the deflector? We can't leave Earth defenseless against meteors." Bumblebee said.

"The system has multiple power draw channels. If one fails, another takes over. Initiating fusion." Fixit informed.

"Get ready for your dream come true, Exalted Commander. The chance to have total control over all of us." Sideswipe said.

"Let me help up," Young said and activated her watch when Fixit activated the Combiner equipment.

* * *

Menasor tested the satellite with an empty tank, which was deflected far across the base of the desert.

"Oh Now, we're talkin'!"

Right then, there was a shining light. And from it came voice

"Sideswipe, full extension at maximum speed. If you don't mind."

Menasor got a good punch in the face and fall down, to see who did. Front of him stood the Ultra Bee Combiner and on his shoulder stood Young in her Beast-outfit. It looked like her Guardian-outfit was thorned up by beastly powers and her gloves had claws. She had furry lines on her boots, gloves, collar and as hair with lion ears. She still had the colorful visor. The only new thing was a violet skirt and lion tail.

"Surrender in peace, Menasor. Or in pieces. Your call." Bumblebee said.

"What? How?" Menasor wondered.

"Kick him, Grimlock! Quick! Kick him!" Bumblebee ordered.

"Where? Did I get him? I can't see!" Grimlock answered and no wonder he was the legs.

"Oh boy..." Young said.

"Don't know when you learned how to combine, but you ain't takin me out!" Menasor shouted while getting up and knock Ultra Bee flying, almost flattening Fixit.

"Up! We have to get up, Grimlock!" Bumblebee ordered.

"I remember Tuck one leg underneath, bend the other, then push" Grimlock grunts and gets them up again.

"Surrender in pieces? Did you really say that to me? You can barely move!" Menasor shouted and charged.

"Why that Menasor seems so Unbalanced?" Young wondered to herself.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, cross in front of our face for protection!" Bumblebee ordered.

"What?"

"How do we…"

Too late they got hit again.

"Keep our legs under us, Grimlock!"

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin'!" Grimlock said until managed to stop and stand.

"Perhaps now is not the best time to implement new maneuvers." Drift said.

"This is too much fun! I finally get a chance to pick on someone my own size."

"No need to yell! We're not deaf." Young shouted and blasted some thunder to keep him away for awhile.

"If you'll all just listen to me…"

"Sir, there are three moves we know how to execute in this form: Standing up, the straight punch, and…"

"I remember," Bumblebee remember.

"Say goodnight, Auto…" Menasor shouted while getting close and tried to strike.

"Now." Bumblebee said and they managed to knock Menasor flying. "I'm glad we know how to execute that move. That's a good move."

But Menasor was getting up.

"Okay, he's not out yet, and he'll get wise to our pet moves quickly. I have an idea, but it's pretty mean and nasty." Bumblebee said.

"Ooh!" everyone said.

"Okay… the only thing I think that would be mean and nasty if you manage to make Grimlock kick between his legs" Young said.

"Yeah. not possible." Bumblebee said. "Okay, Grim, walk us three steps to the left," he said and they move to the left where there's satellite dish. Menasor is ready again to charge. "Sideswipe, get ready to extend, grab and pull down and to our right."

"Oh, I get it. Heh, heh! This is gonna be good." Sideswipe said and reached to hold on the dish.

Menasor was getting close.

"Now, Sideswipe! Down and hard right, 90 degrees!" Bumblebee said. Sideswipe did like was told and used satellite's deflection to send Menasor flying off into the sky.

In this Young started to laugh. That wasn't mean and nasty. more like taste your own medicine or something that.

"Were we successful?" Drift asked.

"We were. He'll be back, but hopefully, we'll have a few new moves up our sleeves by then." Bumblebee said. "Let's get this dish back in place. Sideswipe?"

"Puttin' it in reverse, Chief!" Sideswipe said and placed the satellite back to right position.

"Um, now what?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know Fixit?" Bumblebee asked.

"Now we can only wait for the Combiner effect to wear off, a-and there's no telling when that will…" Fixit was saying before there was the huge light that he needed to cover up. Soon as it was over, at front of him was all five bots separated in pile, while Young managed to land perfectly. Cat reflexes. "Ho, ho! Never mind."

"I will never get used to that," Sideswipe said.

"Nice job, everyone. Good teamwork."

"Same to you, lieutenant," Strongarm said.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can do when you're not trying to fix what isn't broken," Bumblebee admitted. Right then they heard a helicopter approaching.

"Human authorities! I'll disconnect the equipment." Fixit said and went to shed. Young went there to help, but when they arrived, they find it's already unplugged. Did it fall before they activated it? But if so, then how...

"Fixit, Young, let's go! Denny's opened a GroundBridge portal for us."

"Uh coming!" they said and hurried.

* * *

Soon at the scrapyard, they all were now aware what happened.

"But if the power cable was unplugged, the equipment was not working" Drift said.

"Correct," Fixit confirmed.

"And we shouldn't have combined." Bumblebee said.

"Correct," Fixit confirmed again.

"But we did. How?" Strongarm wondered.

"I don't I'm going to find out. Sir, I request isolation until further notice so I may concentrate on locating the answer." Fixit asked.

"Granted." Bumblebee said before they left Fixit alone.

"Something wrong, Young?" Peace asked.

"I have a feeling that Combining happened for some reason. But I don't know how."

"Well, you're right about that. It did happen for some reason. How is up to them." Peace said.

"You sound like you know, but you won't tell," Young said.

"Maybe.." Peace said and move on.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Yes! All fortune cookies had come true. All except one. What was in Elena's fortune cookie? Let's find out on the next Chapter.


	14. Moon Breaker

**AN:** Okay, on this Chapter I decided to put it in two pieces. So, another one won't be a too small chapter.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

The sun was just going down when Groundbridge got active and Elena and Sweet came from it.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to tell everyone." Sweet said and followed very annoyed Elena.

"No, but you told it to Blades who tell that to other bots and Dani, who tell that to their partners and family and you know Kade can tell anything whenever he can. Be glad it's only in Griffin Rock's news." Elena reminded annoyedly.

"Actually, it's also in Faixan news too," Sweet admits.

Hearing that was last straw and Elena let all frustration out.

"Do you mind? I'm middle of some test-test-test-testing." Fixit said.

"Well, if Miss "I-squeal-everytime-I spot-possible-OTP" could keep her mouth shut, I wouldn't explode right now," Elena replied.

"I can't help it. It's same when people see a cute animal like puppy or kitty and they go all 'AWW'." Sweet said for defense.

"All it needs that you do it to Quickshadow" Elena mumbled.

"Is Quickshadow with someone? Who? Heatwave?" Sweet asked excitedly.

" **SWEET!"**

"Alright. break it up." Bumblebee said while came with others to Command center. "Any ideas yet, Fixit?"

"No, sir. How you all merged into the Ultra Bee Team Combiner last time when the equipment wasn't even plugged in remains a mystery." Fixit admitted.

"Stay on it." Bumblebee said.

"Of course, Lieutenant. I won't be distracted by any…" Fixit said until there was notification of incoming call on the screen. It was Windblade.

" _What's up, heroes?"_

"How's it going, Windblade?" Sideswipe answered.

" _I got the message you retrieved all my caches, and I just wanted to double-check Did you get the one on the moon?"_ Windblade asked.

"There's one on the moon?" Bumblebee asked.

" _It was the first one I ever set up in your solar system,"_ Windblade said.

"What's in this cache? Anything we should take care of immediately?" Bumblebee asked.

" _Just a plasma-thermal accelerator module."_

"Just? In the wrong servos, something like that could be used as a plasma cannon!" Bumblebee said.

" _It should still be there. I never received a notification my security measures failed. Transmitting the cache's coordinates now."_ Windblade said and coordinates came to the screen.

"Got 'em. Thanks, Windblade."

" _Happy hunting. Windblade out."_ In that call ended.

"Okay, let's prep Drift's ship for transport and…" Bumblebee said until huge shadow came over them. They looked up and noticed spaceship getting down. It only stopped some distance from the ground and stayed floating until someone came down from the ship. To everyone's relief and surprise, it was no one else than Optimus Prime.

"Dad!" Elena cheered and run hug him while turning to her bot form. Now that she has that form hugging felt way better than before. Optimus smiled caringly and hugged back his daughter before looked on others.

"Greetings, Autobots. I am glad to find you all fully operational," he said.

"It's good to see you too, but you never just drop in to say hi. What's going on?" Bumblebee asked. In this Optimus went to the point.

"I believe there is a great threat to both Earth and Cybertron about to reveal itself," he said in worry. Elena gasped hearing. The great threat to both planets? Could it be...

"Of what nature is this threat?" Bumblebee asked.

"Until I am certain I am right, it is best not to say. But to determine whether my suspicion is correct, I need one of you to join me." Optimus said.

"Only one? Not all of us?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is correct," Optimus confirmed.

"If I may, sir." Peace said. "I was thinking to ask to join your mission. An advice from Star in such serious case could be useful."

"Thank you, PeaceStar. Any advice even form Stars can be helpful in this mission." Optimus said.

"I come too." Strength said. "You never know when you need extra Star." Optimus nodded to accept that.

"I'm ready, OP! Guys, it's been nice." Sideswipe said.

"Don't mind him, sir, he's deluded! It'll be my honor to serve you. With your permission, of course, sir." Strongarm said.

"Hold on. If you give me some more information, Optimus, maybe I can help you select someone." Bumblebee said.

"No need, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "Drift?"

"Me?" Drift asked.

"Huh? Him?" Strongarm and Sideswipe asked.

"Looks like it will be three Stars on the prize of two, dad," Elena said since she knew AshStar will follow her Sensei.

"If your team leader will allow it," Optimus said.

"Whatever it takes to help your mission, Optimus. But it's not about me allowing anything Drift has to make the decision for himself." Bumblebee said and allowed Drift to decide.

"I am honored to join you, Optimus Prime. But I respectfully request to complete my current mission, as it would be dishonorable to leave in the midst of preparing for it." Drift said.

"Excellent, Drift. To avoid further delays, I offer my assistance in completing your mission." Optimus said. Elena smiled to hear this. A mission together with her dad. Yay! "What is our destination?"

"The moon." Bumblebee answered.

Optimus remained a bit confused to hear that.

"Yeah, that how we felt when we find it out," Elena said.

* * *

While others were preparing the ship, Elena went to talk to Optimus.

"Dad, can we talk?" Elena asked.

"Is something wrong, child?" Optimus asked.

"It's about your mission. Is it..."

"I'm not sure," Optimus said. "I'm only aware that others are safe in Star Tower and Iacon. And to make sure things won't get worse your Stars and Drift could help to discover the truth."

"I already have a pretty good guess who it is..."

"Elena, having a guess won't be enough in this. We have to be certain so we won't hurt the innocents." Optimus said.

"Speaking, of the mission. How's mom?"

"Last time I heard, she is safe in Iacon."

"Thank Primus..." Elena sigh.

"Is there another thing you like to talk about?" Optimus asked.

Should she tell? She knows he would listen, but is this a good time? He is on an important mission. Worrying about her social life could bother it. And what others would say? That's what worries her most.

"Is it something about the news in Faixan and Griffin Rock?" Optimus asked.

Scrap! Totally forgot that he has connections there. Sensing how nervous she is he pretty good guess why.

"We can talk about after this mission," Optimus suggested. Elena nodded calmly and to let her know that he isn't upset with her, he lifts her chin up and smiled kindly at her. After that, he went talk with Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you are worried that Drift's absence will put your team at a disadvantage," Optimus noted.

"Ahh, it's more than that. We're in the early stages of mastering how to combine all five of us. Without Drift, our combined form is without a weapon. If we're even able to combine at all." Bumblebee explains.

"You have successfully power-linked into a combined form?" Optimus asked.

"Briefly. A few times. But not easily. If we had more practice." Bumblebee admits.

"I understand. Regrettably, my mission must supersede all else." Optimus said.

"Well, there's one more thing we got... Aah!" Bumblebee said until Sideswipe suddenly appeared.

"Guess neither of you saw me coming because of my best-on-the-team stealth skills," Sideswipe said. "Just wanted to tell you, your ship is ready for departure, boss-bot. Hey, want me to sneak on board and you can try and find me?" he asked from Optimus who looked not amused.

"Flame! You Bot-buddy needs a slap to the head!" Elena called out.

* * *

Soon as everything was done, they entered the ship, Prime Force one.

"We'll need to avoid that satellite as we approach the moon. Keep an optic on the navigator, Fixit." Optimus said to mini-con.

"Me? Pilot Prime Force One? Yes, sir, Optimus, sir!" Fixit squealed. In Optimus went Bumblebee to continue their conversation.

"You wanted to tell me something prior to our departure, Bumblebee?"

"In our battles with the Stunticons, they've merged in pairs and as a group, forming a mega-combiner." Bumblebee explained.

"Menasor. I have heard of his crimes. Including the destruction of an entire planetary system."

"And yet his criminal records are not found." Elena reminded,

"If we're gonna match up against enemies like this, we have to master combining." Bumblebee said.

"Based on the accounts of the few who survived their dealings with Menasor, Motormaster does not have full control over his combined form," Optimus told.

"What Young said, he yells a lot. Probably because he tries to control by force the combined form, but still no success." Elena said.

"Maybe when they combine, they're not doing it properly" Bumblebee suggested.

"That's one way to put it." Peace said.

"The true art of combining has been lost to time. The only words I recall From the council of ancients are these: Autobots cannot truly combine till all are one." Optimus said.

"Till all are one..." Elena wondered.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't combining make us one?" Bumblebee asked.

"The answer lies within," Optimus said.

Suddenly ship's alarms went on.

"Optimus! Lieutenant! The ship's sensors have picked up another vessel in hirsute-Galoot-Pursuit!" Fixit informed.

Right then something hit the ship. There was another ship and it's attacking them. They tried to avoid it, but it kept shooting. Then they by accident hit on the Satellite.

"Hope that thingie we just hit wasn't important," Grimlock said.

"We have bigger problems! I read the Decepticon signals of Motormaster and his cohorts in that ship!" Fixit informed.

"They followed us so they can get rid of us in space," Strength said.

"We must take the offensive!" Optimus said and set something on computers. Stars took each their places on the computer as well to help. "Target acquired! Autobots, hold on!" he said and set the command to the ship and fire at the enemy. And thanks to Stars they managed to damage the Stunticon's ship's weapon system. But it wasn't over.

"The enemy ship has changed course and is headed for the lunar surface to the cache coordinates Windblade gave you," Optimus said.

"Oh no! The satellite we clipped is falling toward Earth!"

"No biggie. We'll shoot it down…" Sideswipe said.

"It's already out of range! And Lieutenant, it's a Defense Satellite armed with ballistic missiles!" Fixit informed.

"If it crashes on Earth..." Bumblebee stated.

"Kaboom." Grimlock finished.

Elena gasped on that. Her home planet, destroyed? They have to stop it.

"The satellite or Windblade's cache? Which do we deal with first?" Strongarm asked.

"Both, at the same time! Take command of the ship, Bumblebee! Pursue the Stunticons." Optimus said. "Fixit, I need you to determine how to detach the satellite's heat shield. Without it, the satellite will disintegrate on re-entering Earth's atmosphere."

"I would be spilled-Chilled-Thrilled to assist you!" Fixit said.

"Stars, you already have you beast-forms, those who can fly go help Father. The Rest, with us." Elena ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Flame said, before she, Ash and Peace activated their watches. When they stepped outside to space, the element took their beast form to protect Stars and giving them chance to breathe out of space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prime Force One lands on the moon. Just like Flame, Ash, and Peace, rest of the Stars activated their Beast-outfits and each of their elements took shape of their Beast to protect them and a chance to breathe outside. Elena however, was in her bot form and in its battle/tamer armor.

Sideswipe jumped first and went all stealth mode, again.

"This low gravity is amazing," he said until Strongarm came out. "Hey! Way to blow our element of surprise, cadet!"

"Yeah, like they haven't already seen our giant spaceship?" Strongarm responded.

"Aqua..."

"I know. She needs a slap to the head." Aqua said inside the watery sea monster.

"It does not matter. The Stunticons have already gone." Drift said while found tire marks.

"We're still 10 clicks away from Windblade's cache. The terrain's too powdery for Motormaster to have landed any closer." Bumblebee said.

"Lieutenant, the most effective strategy would be to use the ship to launch an airstrike," Strongarm said.

"And waste all the energon of the ship?" Strength asked inside of the earthy Minotaur.

"I'm not sure that's... Ahh!" Bumblebee said before Sideswipe scared him again. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

"Imagine if you were a Stunticon. You'd be a goner. I say we move in stealthily, and bust those 'Cons!" Sideswipe said.

"Too slow, and less hiding places. Not gonna work." Gaia said inside Elk made of leaves and vines.

"How about if we stop wasting time arguing and just get after 'em? Autobots, let's rev up and roll out!" Bumblebee said before they transformed and went after Stunticons.

* * *

The Autobots on the Moon catch up with the speeding Stunticons and quickly deal with the four cars, with help of Stars. But there was one thing.

"Any bot have optics on Motormaster?" Bumblebee asked.

Right then, Motormaster gets the jump on them, blasting them with missiles. This gave enough time to get to the cache. Stars, however, managed to avoid the missiles and followed him, when he ordered his others to finish the Autobots, but one suggested that they go along to see what was inside.

"Yeah. No wonder they are unbalanced." Gaia said.

"Go inform Bee and others. I follow Motomaster." Elena said. In this, Star separated.

It didn't take long before Autobots came to the coordinates. Motomaster tried to break the security barrier, but no success.

"Windblade's security measures might give us time to catch up!" Bumblebee said while team watched far.

"Not if the Stunticons do that," Strongarm said and points down where four other Stunticons came and they combined to Menasor. "I think the time is something we just ran out of."

"And I tell you, cover your ears. He yells a lot."Young said inside the lion made of thunders.

Menasor stomps his way through the force field.

"That's more like it!"

"Told ya," Young said.

"Did he had a glitch?" Gaia asked

"Heh-hey! A plasma-thermal accelerator module!" Menasor cheered and picks it up and installs it in his arm.

"Sweet Solus Prime" Bumblebee said.

"I see you!" Menasor said and power blasts at them, in which they down.

"No, Slashmark, I'm going to make the Autobots … watch from up here as I put their little blue planet in chains!" Menasor said before The Stunticons separate and head back to their ship.

Autobot recovered quickly.

"Come on! If we race around the mountains, we can ambush him at the landing site!" Sideswipe said.

"No more sneaking around! We need an all-out assault!" Strongarm said.

"Stop! This isn't the time for your competing. We don't stand a chance against Menasor like this." Bumblebee stopped them.

"Elena?" Heard worried voice of Young. They looked aside and noticed that Stars surround Elena who was on her knees on the ground. Did she get hurt? No, she looks alright. Looking bit closely Elena was holding something in her hands. It appears Menasor broke something with the plasma-thermal accelerator module. Something that made her very upset.

"We have to combine or it's all over." Bumblebee said.

"But we do not have access to Fixit's equipment." Drift said.

"Fixit said the last time we combined it was without his equipment. Optimus says the answer is within us. We just have to figure out what we did as a team to trigger the combining." Bumblebee told.

"The way some of us have been conducting themselves, we hardly operate as a team as it is." Drift said meaning Sideswipe and Strongarm.

"Till all are one" Bumblebee wondered. "Maybe that means we all need to be one in spirit before we can combine physically?"

"Are you really buying all that hot exhaust? I mean, come on!"

"It works in movies." Gaia reminded.

"No reason we can't try!" Grimlock said.

"Unless you have a better idea?"Drift suggested.

"But we only know how to do, like one... two... three moves when we're combined." Grimlock reminded.

"We'll just have to hope we don't wind up needing four." Bumblebee said. "Move into the same positions we were in the last time we combined. And focus on the mental image of our combined form."

The team Bee took their positions, while Stars looked from aside. at first, it looked like something was going to happen, but then nothing didn't happen.

"It's not working!" Strongarm said.

"Yeah, because we're not working as a team. You're still trying to prove you're better than me." Sideswipe said.

"No, just that I'm a better choice to go along with Optimus than you are," Strongarm replied.

" **ENOUGH!"** Elena yelled. Stars went all jumpy when she yelled. She gets up and looked at them while tears were falling down from her optics. Okay, whatever Menasor broke, meant a lot to her somehow. "You have done nothing, but trying to impress my dad, so he would pick you! Well, newsflash, you two, No matter what you do, Drift will be joining Dad, because the last thing he needs is **you** messing things up!"

"Ugh, Right into the spot," Young whispered.

"She is right. Forget that now! If we don't combine, none of us is making it out of this. Do either of you want that on your heads?" Bumblebee said. In this, Sideswipe and Strongarm decided to let out of the competition and focus on trying to combine. "Come on. Come on!" Bumblebee mumbled.

Suddenly there was a huge shining light around them.

* * *

"There's their ship. Let's form up and crush it. Fast. I don't wanna stay in there with Menasor any longer than I have to." Motormaster said and Stunticons Combined into Menasor.

"Good luck finding a … ride home, Auto…" Suddenly he heard someone coming behind and turned around only to get a good punch from Ultra Bee which sends him a bit far from him.

"Not bad... Not good enough! Argh!" Menasor roar and charged.

"Strongarm, Drift, go for his arm!" Bumblebee ordered. Menasor was ready to strike, but so was Ultra Bee "Now!"

The sword of Ultra Bee (aka Drift) struck right on the spot where plasma-thermal accelerator module was and removed from Menasor and destroy it.

"No. No! I was gonna win!" Menasor Complaint and charged again in anger.

"Sideswipe, Strongarm, arms up!" Bumblebee warned.

There was an epic sword battle, where Stars helped best they could. Menasor was outnumbered. And having glitches didn't help at all.

"...Stop it! We can ... still, beat them! Don't ... fight me! They're still ... just one Bot!"

Then suddenly they get one good punch, but it didn't come from Ultra Bee if not very upset Star Supreme.

"No! Impossible!" Menasor shouted.

"My Star was right. You yell too much. I'm surprised you learned the Combining." Elena said before raised her scepter which started to glow in different color. During the epic light-show, someone close could have noticed something forming on her head, like tiara or something, but it vanished quickly. Elena pointed her scepter on Ultra Bee and the lights went on him.

"We're much more than that, Menasor We're a team!" Bumblebee said before they charged and gave one good punch at Menasor and it sends fly far until it hit mount. and Thanks to Elena's power boost, Combining effect went off and All Stunticons got separated and all knocked out.

"Wow! Did I just do that?" Sideswipe asked.

"What just happened?" Strongarm asked.

"The boost I gave you, reversed the combining. They won't be able to Combine ever again with that attitude." Elena explained.

"You ground them? Can you do that?" Grimlock asked.

"I… don't know… I-It just...happened. Like I had it in me, but I gave it to you."

Stars looked at each other. Would this be one power Elena would have as Star Princess? It's been long since they learned, that she must become one and because of it, her elements don't work properly. Maybe as Star Princess, it's her duty, to decide who can Combine and who doesn't. And in Menasor's case, good choice.

Right then, Optimus, Fixit, flame, Ash, and Peace came.

"The satellite has been destroyed, Lieuten... Oh! You've all combined again?" Fixit informed until noticed they were now Ultra Bee combiner.

"It appears you have truly brought your team together, Bumblebee," Optimus stated.

"Till all are one." Bumblebee said.

"Till all are one," Optimus confirmed.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay, Stunticons are done, but it's not over. What Menasor broke that made Elena so sad? And what about her fortune? Those things will come in Next Chapter. Once I get enough reviews. Seriously, I wish to know this story good or not.


	15. the Deep secret

**AN:** YES! Here it begins. ^^

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Soon as Autobots returned back to Scrapyard, Optimus decided to take prisoners to Cybertron. While everyone was packing up, Optimus went look Elena. He did tell they would talk about what was bothering her. He was having a good guess what it would be.

In his mind, he has tried to think how to handle this. As Prime, he knows to remain calm and listen. The problem was what to do after listening. What should he say to her? She is obviously feeling bad already. She must know that he is not angry with her, just worried. And that he wants her to be happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice crying. He looked ahead to find Elena in her cyberform crying at the aisle of stuff toys. Optimus came closer and because his big shadow Elena realized he was behind her and she turned around to face him. Optimus knelt to comfort her.

"Elena, What's wrong?" he asked gently.

In this Elena opened her hands and showed what has made her so sad. The silver bracelet was destroyed. Menasor's power blast broke it into pieces.

"Did you get it from him?" he asked gently.

Elena simply nodded, before started to cry again, this time louder. Optimus moved his arm around her allowing her to cry on him while rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Please, don't be mad at me..." Elena mumbles through her cries.

Optimus gently lift her chin to look at him. The tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"Elena, I'm not mad at you." Optimus comfort her. "You're a beautiful, grown femme and as a part human, this feeling was expected. You showed that love is a special feeling, which why Arcee and I get married." In this Elena stop crying and looked at her father. "And you deserve that same happiness we have."

"But..."

"Every sentient being deserves another chance. It happened even to Megatron. So it can even happen to him. Let's hope so." Optimus said.

In this Elena lay her head on his chassis while rest of the tears fall down.

* * *

After their talk, they returned to Command center where others had finished loading stasis pods full of criminals, including Stunticons.

"Thanks for taking our prisoners off our hands, Optimus." Bumblebee said. "I still wish you could tell us what this mission of yours is."

"Soon, Bumblebee, if Drift helps prove my fears are correct," Optimus said.

"And with us around, We will be in contact." Peace said while Strength and Ash bring their stuff.

"Then good luck, both of you. Try to come back in one piece." Bumblebee said to Drift.

"Why would I come back any other way?" Drift asked.

"Because... Forget it." Bumblebee chuckled before shaking hands with Drift. Even if it was a hard start, Drift has changed as a bot and as a Teacher. And so have his mini-con students.

"I'm gonna miss you, Teamie!" Grimlock whines and hugs tightly Drift from behind.

"Grimlock! Did you not hear Bumblebee say, one piece?" Drift tried to say from the tight hug.

Optimus looked while for his sad daughter. In one moment, they had small eye/optic contact and in that she gave weak smile saying that she tries to hang on. Optimus nods and was about to leave when Strongarm and sideswipe came to him.

"Sir, I just wanted to say Sideswipe and I have accepted that you've chosen Drift for your mission. We know that our calling right now is as part of the team here." strongarm admits.

"When you two work together, you are an awesome force. One I could not take away from Bumblebee." Optimus said to them kindly.

After this, Optimus Drift, AshStar, PeaceStar, StrengthStar, and mini-cons went into the Prime Force one before started to take off.

"Optimus was totally looking at me when he said awesome," Sideswipe whispered to Strongarm.

"Was not," Strongarm said.

"Was too," Sideswipe replied.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Guys…" Flame tried to calm them.

"Was not!"

"Guys…" Aqua tried to calm them too.

"Was too!"

"Guys…" Both flame and Aqua said.

"Was not!"

"GUYS!" both Yelled.

That got everyone's attention. Flame and Aqua moved their heads at Elena who still looked up to the sky. Everyone looked at Bumblebee. As the team leader, he should handle this.

He walked to Elena and started awkwardly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "back at the moon, you looked like you lost something."

"I-I did," Elena admits. "But I already handled it with dad, so it's alright now."

"So, everything is cool?" Grimlock asked.

"Yeah. All cool." Elena smiled.

"Even with me?" Sweet asked cutely.

Elena remained smiling, but something tells she was annoyed when she rested her hand on Sweet's head.

"Sweet… have you considered learn to change Wolf again?" Elena asked kindly as she could.

"Why?"

"Because then, you won't spill inappropriate things all over the place"

"But it was Kade who spill the beans," Sweet said to defense.

"What beans? Are they good?" Grimlock asked.

In this Elena gave a noogie sandwich on Sweet's head.

"Should we go and ask?" Gaia asked.

"And get our brains mashed, I better stay clueless," Young said.

Everyone agreed on that.

* * *

 **Somewhere near Earth's orbit…**

 _We're close to the Earth and we will soon land. The coordinates are close to the Crown City. Excellent. Soon as we land we strike to the Scrapyard. I can't wait to see Lieutenant Bumblebee's face when he sees us. Well, me especially. But that's one thing. I can't wait to see her again._

 _It appears she has kept the bracelet I gave her. Well, no surprise there, I gave it to her for her safety, so her friends obviously think it's just a simple jewel. But the thing is she can't get it off even if she wants to. It will take a powerful weapon to remove it. So, far it looks like she moved many places, especially three different places and one is Scrapyard of course. I wonder what those other two are. Probably means a lot to her. Well, maybe when I lure this planet, I'll leave those places intact for her shake._

 _By AllSpark, How I miss her… I still see her face in my dreams. Besides ones when I get payback on Bumblebee of course. But she pops out no matter what. It would be best if I find her before the strike. If she could get hurt there, I never forgive myself. And neither our benefactors._

 _To be honest, I never expected to get out of prison, but they let us free exchange to Eliminate Bumblebee and his team. But they didn't mention anything about Star Supreme or her Stars. Well, one of them did. She said that Star Supreme must keep safe. That's strange, why not say it before giving us the ship. Unless those others weren't aware of her action._

 _Well, whatever they say, I don't take orders from anyone. I already got enough experience of that, Thanks to Megatronus. They gave me chance to return and I took it, with few friends of mine. Well, can't much of friends, more good colleges. Although I have a feeling I get complaints on that "revolutionist" from her._

 _The landing started and we get to the Earth atmosphere. Once we are landed safely, I'll go find her._

 _Wait a sec, why this transmitter isn't working. I better take the tracker as well. Even if she is human, I can still track her cybertronian energy signal. I hope, this transmitter is just bust. If it's not, I start fearing the other possible option._

 _I'm coming for you, my Lady..._

* * *

It was a night time and most of the team had went sleep or recharge. Those who didn't be on patrol. This gave Elena chance to go out. Of course, she didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't want to make others worry, but neither to find her secret place in the forest. It is secret because it's out of camping area, so no one knows it, except local wildlife, who didn't mind that Star Supreme came there, because they can sense that she doesn't mean any harm, also blessed by The great elk himself.

It takes half an hour from the scrapyard to walk there. While walking, Elena looked down on small pouch where she has put pieces of the bracelet. After having that talk with her father, Optimus Prime, maybe is time to face the facts. That she is in love with a prisoner. A Decepticon. And no doubt team won't be happy about it. She can imagine what will happen. Strongarm is totally against it and starts to go all with the rule book that is not a good thing, Sideswipe will say something offensive, Fixit and Grimlock will be worried, in their own ways and most worried part, Bumblebee and her Stars. Bumblebee would probably try to go gently to explain how bad it would and say he is using her and so on until he has to give an order not be any near him. Her Stars would agree with him. Well, Sweet will squeal, but who knows how long.

She can still remember the moment when it started.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Long ago in crashed ship Alchemor...**_

 _"Have you ever wondered why I caused rebellion?"_

 _Elena remained quiet as he took a deep breath before started to tell._

 _"My brother and I looked after our pack. We lived Luna 4, where everything was normal. My brother went police academy, while I studied tech engineering, such as Subsonics." he started. "We saw the news when you were spotted middle of the Kaon crying. There were rumors of what would have upset you. I wasn't much interested back then. But when it was told that you left the High Council chambers, I started to wonder was there a connection with your emotional breakdown. My suspicions came true, when there came new rules, strict ones. 'No this', 'no that', all that kind of stuff. The last straw was when my own brother was ordered to kick us out from Luna 4." he growled. Elena gasped hearing that. "I then realized, I have to do something about. High Council was deciding by themselves, not by the guidance of Star."_

 _"So, you started Rebellion against them." Elena figured it out._

 _"And using Subsonics to get inside. But I misjudged the security there and I was captured and you obviously know the rest."_

 _In this Elena collapsed down. Have they gone too far? Why wasn't she told? No wait, she was the one who locked up herself. If she only would have known..._

 _In this, she started to cry. Steeljaw was surprised to see her cry. Instead of objecting, she cries._

 _"What I have done..." she sobbed. "If I would have known..."_

 _"There's nothing you could have done," he said to her. "They would have used you as an excuse, that it came from you. You would have been nothing but a puppet to control."_

 _Elena looked down feeling shamed. It was true. So far, when she was in court, they did the decisions. She often suggested things how they were made on Earth, but all they give were objections. In the end, she would have been seen and not heard. Such a thought disgusted her._

 _"Will you stop now crying?"_

 _She looked up and was surprised to see him so close. He had knelt down and offered his hand, to help her up. She first wasn't sure, but she accepts his hand to lift her up. For while they stood there without any word. She slowly looked up and met his optic, noticing something she didn't expect to find in Decepticon, a compassion, and love. Wait, love?_

 _Right then, before she could react, she felt metal lips against hers. He's kissing her?! It felt so… sweet and loving…before she could have responded he broke gently the kiss. Somehow Elena started to feel so tired. Did he do something to her or was it because crying so much or something else? She wasn't sure._

 _"Steeljaw… You don't need to… take over… to stay..." she said before passed out. Last things she knew that he picked her up and placed to her to berth and he whispered these words before she fell asleep._

 _"I love you"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Elena blushed for that memory. No one, besides her family has said that to her. Nor kissed her like that. She touched her lips remembering the kiss. For a kiss from the mean robotic wolf, it felt warm.

But right then, her memories came the last scene she saw him. She wanted to go and stop the fight against him. When she arrived, she found her father, Optimus, Bumblebee, Young, and mini-cons with Fixit trying to remove the united Decepticon hunter from Steeljaw's claws. At first, she thought to stop them, but when Young saw her, she decided a new move, get the Decepticon hunters to stop them. When they landed on the floor she was going to pick them up, but Decepticon hunters got separated and cause huge light impact, which knocked her out. After that, all she could have done was to follow through Star connection what was going on and she saw when Bumblebee stuck Steeljaw on the floor and left with Optimus and mini-cons, leaving Steeljaw to swear to revenge him.

Right then, Elena arrived at her hidden place. It was meadow middle of the forest with a pond and small waterfall where animals came to drink. It looks so calm beautiful like from the fairy tales. it made Elena smiled a bit, but smiled faded quickly away. She moved in one part of the meadow, where there were some rocks. She moved one aside which revealed small little cave where the mouse could fit. There she placed the pouch with remains of the bracelet and put the rock back to its place to block it.

Elena stood a while there looking the view front of her. She could notice one fox come to drink and leave quickly and fireflies illuminating the area. Now it felt like from the fairy tale. Elena stayed for a while to enjoy the view until she heard something behind the trees. Is it an owl? Or bear? Well, that shouldn't worry her, since she is blessed with great elk, but she didn't want to be rude either.

Maybe is time to return back to the scrapyard. It's getting late. Elena was about to leave when suddenly something stopped her. The was quiet, but strong sound paralyzing her.

"Subsonics? But how…?"

Elena couldn't finish the question when she falls down to the ground. The last view was someone coming from the shadows of the trees and knelt close to her, with the familiar voice she thought she wouldn't hear so soon.

"Sorry, dear. It's time for your rest." After that, she couldn't be aware what happened next.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** You may guess who it was. I intend to continue another story, but I have writer's block in the middle of it. So, I try to continue this one.


	16. Exiles

**AN:** YES! Here it is! The Chapter many of you have been waited.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

"All right, okay. A-are we filming?" Grimlock asked front of the camera.

"Action means "go," Grimlock," Russell said behind the camera.

"Okay, okay." Grimlock checked before started. "Hey, Drift! It's your favorite Teamie! We sure miss you! Figured I'd keep a video diary of everything that happens while you're away with Optimus! Then, when we see you again, you can catch right up!"

"Gaia, have you seen Elena?" Flame asked. "She didn't show up at breakfast."

"Not seen her," Gaia answered.

"What do you think, guys? Like the look? I'm using a new wax!" Sideswipe asked while almost blinds everyone.

"Whoa!" all four yell.

"So, um..., that's happening," Grimlock says to the camera.

"Fixit! Wanna say hello to Drift?" Russell asked, while moved the camera at Fixit and Denny.

"Not until I link the Cybertronian Tech Detector to my Command Tablet," Fixit answered. "Two different coding languages and they both hate me!" he complained and leaves.

"Fixit's pretty much the same," Grimlock said, when camera filmed him again.

Then suddenly an alarm went on and security system prepared to fire, but missiles shot them first. And soon there rain of blasts intending to hit them.

"So what's happening now is, apparently, we are under attack!" Grimlock said until there was one blast right front of him.

"Russell! Stop filming! And come on!" Denny shouted and picked his son before some of the blasts almost hit Grimlock. "Come on, we need to get to cover!"

"Does anyone have eyes on our attackers?" Bumblebee asked through com-link. "They're using Cybertronian ordinance! We have to…" Right then one blast hit right at them and knocks them out.

"Denny! Russell!" Young shouted and went help them.

Recovering from the blast, Denny and Russell are retrieved by Strongarm, then set off to find Fixit while Aqua covers for them. Bumblebee and Grimlock stayed with Gaia and Young to secure that everyone was out from the open.

"Autobots! Rendezvous at the Command Center! Maybe we can..."Bumblebee informed to com-link until he got hit to it. "Autobots! Autobots! Scrap!"

Bumblebee couldn't stay any longer waiting. So he transformed to vehicle mode and left to Command center with Young while Grimlock and Gaia followed.

At the Command center Sideswipe to avoid the blasts as well, while Flame tries to move them aside from anything important, but it's not easy.

"Whoa! What is this? Did someone forget to pay the electric bill?" Sideswipe said.

"We should be out of electricity nor get eliminated!" Flame shouted.

Right then, Bumblebee and Grimlock came with Gaia and Young.

"Sideswipe, situation report." Bumblebee said.

"Best I can figure, they're on the cliffs!" Sideswipe informed and pointed the cliff close to them. Sadly, they couldn't see who were there because of the sun.

"Incoming!" Grimlock shouts for notice missile, which hit on the Command center.

Gaia used her 'nature' power to create something to cover them from the blasts, while Flame and Young used their Star connection to check the situation.

"I located Aqua. Strongarm and others are okay and heading here." Young informed.

"I can't locate Elena. She has blocked her connection since last night for some reason and… Oh, Scrap!" Flame spat and runs away from Command center.

"Flame! Get back here!"

"She is Star of fire she can handle the blasts." Young reminded.

"This is no good! We have to evac! Cover me!" Bumblebee said to Sideswipe and gave his gun to him. Then went to the Groundbridge to activate it. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he shouts. In this Strongarm arrives with Denny, Russell, Fixit, and Aqua, while Grimlock picks his trailer with Gaia and Young before they go through the bridge. "Sideswipe!"

"Right behind you!" Sideswipe answered and transforms to vehicle mode to get to the bridge. But right then one of the missiles hits right between them. When Sideswipe gets up, he only saws shutdown Groundbridge. No sign of everyone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he repeats and tries to take cover, but blasts took it out too. Sideswipe had no choice but find a way out from scrapyard. "Bumblebee! Strongarm! Grimlock? Can you hear me? Anyone! Come in!"

"Sideswipe!" Flame yelled through the blasts and runs to him. But then one of the blasts knocks one shelf and box full of vintage items falls on her head knocking her out.

"Flame!" Sideswipe shout and picks her up still trying to find a way out or connection to others. Soon blasts had hit shelves from both directions trapping them both "Help! Anyone! Come back! Please!"

The continuous blasts knock a crane onto him, effectively pinning him down while Flame remains unconscious, but same time her watch blinking rapidly along with her mini-lantern. As aiming beacons line up on Sideswipe's face, Bumblebee appears to pull the machinery off him and the two escape the base with unconscious Flame.

"I-I thought you left…"

"The blast that took out the GroundBridge threw me into the cliff! Took me awhile to find you with my comm down! Come on!" Bumblebee explained before they speed off.

* * *

Others where waiting few miles away from the scrapyard. Stars tried their Star connections, but so far it was hard to say because Flame lost conscious middle of the blast and still no connection on Elena. What comes to Sweet, she took cover in their trailers and has surprisingly stayed there. Maybe Flame went looking for her before they evacuated the Scrapyard.

"What if they've been captured? I'm going back" Strongarm said and prepared to leave until Fixit stopped her.

"The lieutenant would not want us to rush in without a plan!"

"But how's he gonna find us?" Grimlock asked.

"Bumblebee activated the GroundBridge. He must know we portalled to the last desecration-Decoration-Destination point it was set to." Fixit explained before they heard engines and two familiar vehicles that transformed.

"Thank the Primes! You're intact!" Strongarm sigh.

"We are, but it was a close call." Bumblebee said.

"Not for a speed bot like Sideswipe, I bet! Probably didn't even warm up your engine oil." Grimlock said, but Sideswipe didn't reply. "Uh, Sideswipe?"

"Huh? Oh-oh. Oh, yeah Drive in the park." Sideswipe chuckled nervously.

"Well, you're welcome anyway." Bumblebee said.

"And Flame?" Young asked.

Sideswipe shows Flame to others, in which they now notice that she had fangs and scales on her face.

"What's wrong with her?"Russell asked.

"The element item must have reacted on her emotions and tried to protect her no matter what," Aqua said. "We need to check her just in case."

"Now, whoever launched the attack isn't likely to back down. We need a new hideout, fast." Bumblebee informed.

"How about those caves where we busted Nightstrike?" Russell suggested.

"Excellent idea! The mineral content of the cavern's soil interfered with our energy signatures. Our enemies shouldn't be able to detect us there." Fixit confirmed.

"What do you say, Dad?" Russell asked.

"I was expecting a shipment of turn-of-the-century pressed coins," Denny admits sadly.

"We'll regroup in the cave, then go after whoever it was that destroyed our home! Autobots, let's rev up and roll out!" Bumblebee said before they transformed and started to leave. Sideswipe, however, didn't admit, but what just happened in Scrapyard shake things up. Being alone and trapped was something you don't want experiment. And he just did.

* * *

In destroyed Scrapyard Sweet comes out from the trailer she has been hiding. Yeah, not the best way to act. Others had managed to leave, while she simply hides cowardly. But she had her reason. With any luck, whoever attacked will come make sure if they have managed to complete their mission. And when they do, others will know through Star connection and can be prepared. Plus, she did manage to save some Mr. Denny's vintage stuff. Well, at least those which managed to fit the trailers.

Luckily, also the commotion managed to activate her old transforming methods, to turn into a robotic wolf and know also a real wolf. Yay~

Well, enough cheering, time to do some spying, Sweet thought and started to move quietly. She was heading to the command center when she heard someone was there.

"How could we lose them?" heard an angry voice. Sweet kept going there. Obviously, they will be mad, when they discovered that Bee and others have managed to escape. "I wanted to bury Bumblebee in his own scrapyard!" Sweet peeked through shelves to see Wolf-kind bot. No, that's no 'bot. He has Decepticon symbol with three scratches. Who is he? "This tracker is useless. And no doubt the Autobots have cloaked their energy signatures by now, anyway"

"Hey-oh. my crew and I combed the whole joint." heard another voice and four more vehicles came and transformed into other cons. "No sign of them toasters." answered one with antlers.

"Excuse me your crew?" Wolf-con asked before he and antler cons had some disagreements. Well, what you expect from cons? There's always some disagreements.

"No need to get gruff, fellas! We're all in this together!" Grab-con said and tried to cut the fight before both growled at him. "What was I thinkin'? Gruff away!" _Whimp!_

"This whole thing's a waste of time. Who cares about those Auto-bums?"

"I do. I want Bumblebee's hood ornament on a plate. And so do our benefactors back on Cybertron." _What?_ "They want Bumblebee and his team. That is why they freed us and offered us full pardons, Thunderhoof." Wolf-con reminded.

"Hey, just 'cause Steeljaw, "The Great Rebel," sold out, don't mean I gotta!" _Steeljaw? But isn't that…? Oh MY..._ "I'm gettin' off this mudball once and for all!" Thunderhoof said and was preparing to leave.

In this, Steeljaw got furious and tackled Thunderhoof down by his antlers.

"I am no one's lackey, brother. My interests simply overlap with our benefactors'." Steeljaw said while holding Thunderhoof down. "I will not let **anyone** jeopardize my mission. Least of all you, Thunderhoof," he said before let go of him. "Capiche?"

"Well, I guess I can lend a hand. Seein' as you, uh need me so bad. Ah, whatever, forget about it." Thunderhoof said trying to find an excuse to himself.

Right then, Steeljaw noticed something and chuckled.

"Why're you so happy, all of a sudden?" another con asked from Steeljaw.

"Because I've found the answer to our problems, Underbite," Steeljaw said before fire his weapon at the announcement board which had a human family. "If we can't locate the Autobots, we'll just have to help the Autobots locate us."

"Oh no..." Sweet whispered realizing what that wolf-con was meaning. She tried to move away to get out and inform the others but doing so some of the stuff moved and made noise, which got their attention.

Steeljaw signs to others to surround the area where they heard. The bot may have left, but whoever could be there can be either one of their human friends, mini-cons or Stars, hopefully.

Sweet realize they have spot intruder, so she needed a distraction. She activated her watch to beast-outfit without them noticing and touched the ground at one direction, in which the ground turned slippery. One of the cons who looks like porcupine slipped on the ice and sliced right at the one called Underbite.

"Yes! **AH!** " Sweet whispered before yelped when someone picked her up with huge scissors. "LET ME GO!" She started to yell and moved all over to get free.

"Hey! watch it!" the Grab-con said while moved sideways to Steeljaw.

"Well, done, Clampdown," Steeljaw said, while Clampdown let's Sweet and she lands to the ground. "I did hear all the Stars were here on Earth now. You must be Star of ice, am I right?"

"Obvious..." Sweet said in low voice.

"Where are the others?" Steeljaw asked.

"I don't know?"

"Now, little one. I know you share things through Star connection with your sisters."

"Yeah. Unless the knowledge is in private section." Sweet remind.

"Oh, she is good." Clampdown said.

"Ah, shut ya mouth!" Thunderhoof said.

"Very well then. I'm sure Star Supreme would love to have one of her Stars around." Steeljaw said.

"What? What you have done to...Aah!" Sweet yelps when she was put into Star cylinder.

"I know you hate those, but don't worry, once we get to the ship, you get out of it," Steeljaw said.

"Where's Elena?" sweet growled.

"She is safe," Steeljaw said before they headed away from Scrapyard.

* * *

Elena started to wake up in an unknown place. The last thing she remembers was someone has found in her secret place and used Subsonics…. Wait a minute, Subsonics!

Is Steeljaw back? But how? The big question, should she be happy or worried? The bigger question, how long has she been out? She sat up on the Cybertronian sized berth and went through the Star connection.

She learned what happened at Scrapyard, how everyone escaped and Sideswipe got trapped, until Flame got knocked out. How they decided to stay in the cave they captured Nightstrike. How Sweet found out it was Steeljaw and his pack, also how they got here. Benefactors? Full pardons? Why this sounds like...them? Then she learned how Steeljaw and his pack discovered Sweet and took her along to… Oh please, don't be anything deadly… Then she learned how Bumblebee and others decided to find out who is behind the attack (obvious), and that they used tech detector to find them. Well, the good thing is Flame beast appearance was going off, she now only had fangs. Is Sideswipe okay? But anyhow, they located them and they are going to… The Crown River Dam! That's it! Forget Welcome kiss, Steeljaw. You're getting Welcome Knuckle!

In this Elena gets up from the berth, turns into her cybertronian form and marches out of the room to find the exit. They had hidden the ship well, good. If they haven't they would have gotten an extra knuckle.

After that, she heads to the direction which leads to the dam. Hopefully, either her or Bee and his team can stop them.

* * *

On the way to the dam, Sideswipe nervously tailgates Strongarm until Bumblebee puts him on rear duty, which only further aggravates his fears as a train nearly cuts him off from the rest of the team. Bumblebee, of course, scolds him, when Sideswipe transformed and jumped over the train to get to the others, but Sideswipe said to his defense that they could have caught into a trap if he would have done it. Bumblebee let it slide, so they could Continue their mission.

"Sideswipe, is something wrong?" Flame asked.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about everyone's safety."

"Swipy..."

"Okay, fine I tell. But you won't tell this to anyone."

"They will find it out if you act like that." Flame reminded. Sideswipe sigh and started to explain.

"That attack may have an effect..."

"You're scared to be alone now" Flame guessed. "Sideswipe, that won't happen. We're in this together."

Sideswipe didn't reply to that. He did want to believe in Flame, but he was so afraid.

* * *

Soon they were near the dam.

"I'll go into the control building and draw out any enemy inside. You guys split up and circle around.

When they go after me, go after them." Bumblebee said.

"I don't know, Bee. Isn't it, um strategically risky for the rest of us to separate?" Sideswipe tried to convince. "I mean, w-what if they gang up on Grimlock?"

"Then I feel sorry for them," Grimlock smirked and prepared his fists. In this everyone separated. sideswipe felt more worried. so, while he went his way he called to Strongarm.

"Strongarm! You there?"

"Affirmative. What's wrong?" Strongarm asked.

"Nothin'. Just making sure the comms are working." Sideswipe said.

"They are! Unlike you, apparently." Strongarm said.

Only a few minutes after that, Sideswipe called Grimlock.

"Grimlock, what's your 20?"

"I'm on Earth. Why? Aren't you?" Grimlock asked.

"Sideswipe! Keep radio silence!" Bumblebee commanded. All the Stars sigh. Yeah. sadly to Sideswipe Stars knew what was wrong with him. So, much of keeping it secret.

* * *

Bumblebee and Young entered to the dam by up and were surprised to see familiar faces.

"Underbite? Quillfire?"

"Not to mention us." heard another familiar voice, when Steeljaw appears. Right then Thunderhoof knocks him to the ground and surrounded by the Decepticons.

"They say you can't dream in stasis, but I did, Bumblebee. Of this moment, when I could pay you back for robbing me of Decepticon Island and Star Supreme." Steeljaw said. "Pay you back in full."

"I also dreamed! Of a parade for the heroes of the revolution! Everyone was wearing hats!" Quillfire told and got stern looks.

"How about you keep that to yourself now," Young suggested.

"Yeah. not the best time." Heard familiar cute voice.

"Sweet?" young called until Steeljaw shows Sweet in Star cylinder. "SWEET!" Young shouted and tried to go help her, but Bumblebee holds her down.

"And it turns out we're not the only ones interested in your demise. A bargain was struck, and here I stand before you. Or, more accurately above you." Steeljaw continued.

"And Elena? I take you have her too." Young growled.

"She is safe. I'm sure you already know that by now." Steeljaw said, sounding for some reason bit angry.

"You're really quite a speaker, Steeljaw. You sure know how to hold everyone's attention." Bumblebee said.

Steeljaw chuckled on that. "Compliments will get you nowhere."

"You're such a good speaker. None of you even wondered why I seemed to come here alone." Bumblebee smirked.

Right then others appeared and their Stars in beast-outfit.

"Stand down, 'Cons. Or go down!" Strongarm informed.

And they opened fire.

"Maintain higher ground!" Bumblebee told his team members while getting up.

"You're gonna maintain my hoof in your carburetor!" Thunderhoof shouted to Sideswipe when he came to the upper level.

"Sounds painful. I'll pass." Sideswipe replied and managed to dodge the hit and cut the weapon in half before knock Thunderhoof over the rail.

"Fight the power!" Quillfire shouted while trying to get up, only to be greeted by Grimlock.

"Okey-doke," Grimlock said and hit Quillfire by his tail to go down.

But right then one of the Quillfire's quills got jamming into a turbine.

"Lieutenant, remove that quill! The turbine could overload and blow this place to the Allspark!" Strongarm informed.

Bumblebee attempts to remove the quill but is rammed by Underbite

"Keep them occupied!" Steeljaw orders Clampdown, while moves away.

"Guys, Help!" Sweet yelled through Star cylinder.

"Autobots, cover me! And someone gets that quill out of the turbine!" Bumblebee ordered while went after Steeljaw.

"Cannonball!" Grimlock shouted while land on Clampdown.

"Oh! That will leave a mark." Gaia said.

Right then, Sideswipe went after Bumblebee.

"Sideswipe, where are you going?" Strongarm asked before she has to continue the fight.

* * *

Bumblebee followed Steeljaw to the outside.

"Steeljaw! No!" Bumblebee shouted. But that didn't stop him. Steeljaw aimed at the dam and made a huge hole in it. After that, he prepared to aim at Bumblebee, but never get a chance when Sideswipe came and broke his weapon and make him toppled over the platform.

"Nice assist."

"Told you splitting up was a bad move," Sideswipe said.

"Good thing Star cylinder can stand anything. Sweet should be safe." Young said.

"I'm going back to help Strongarm and Grimlock. See what you can do about repairing the dam!" Bumblebee said and went to the door.

"But you might need me in there! What if the 'Cons take you guys out? And I'm the only one left?" Sideswipe said sadly.

"We need you here, Sideswipe. You're our best and fastest climber. We'll finish up in there, then come help you. We're not gonna leave you. You have my word." Bumblebee said before left inside.

"Sure. Okay." Sideswipe said and looks up.

"Swipy, you still have us?" Flame said. "And no matter what I'll be with you."

This comforted Sideswipe that he started to go up to fix the dam. They were climbing up until someone hold Sideswipe down. It was Steeljaw.

"It's lonely at the top, isn't it?" he said before pulled him down along with Stars who hang on to his back. Sideswipe tried to continue climbing, but Steeljaw started to kick him to keep him down. "Looks like your team's abandoned you! It's just us now!" he continued while kept kicking. "And soon, it'll only be me!" he said before tried to give a final kick, but Sideswipe managed to grab it and pull him up onto him, but Steeljaw managed to get him off before he could have removed Sweet.

Sideswipe picked his sword and tried to hit Steeljaw, but he managed to grab his hand."Since you won't be there, let me assure you that I will exterminate your friends as slowly and painfully as possible." Steeljaw said trying to make him feel down.

"I highly doubt that, fang-face. You're gonna be too busy." Sideswipe said.

"I am? Doing what?" Steeljaw asked.

"Staying afloat!" Sideswipe answered before he kicked Steeljaw between and throwing over to the water. As much Flame and Young would have wanted to help Sweet, they had to let go. If Elena was Steeljaw's hostage again, Sweet would at least be there for her.

"Stay here. I handle this" Sideswipe said and move along up.

Meanwhile, Flame and Young heard some noises and looked to find Thunderhoof, Clampdown, and Quillfire coming out.

"Aren't those..." Flame asked.

Right then Underbite comes and accidentally knocks his fellow 'Cons off the dam and into the water below.

 **"SCRAAP!"**

"Yep," Young said, while they saw Cons flow away same way like Steeljaw.

"Sideswipe!" Bumblebee shouted to let him know they were there.

Realizing that his team was there, Sideswipe uses his sword to chunk off pieces of concrete to fill the hole until a human repair crew could properly fix it.

"He used the dam to plug the dam! Great job, Sideswipe! That should hold till the repair crews get here." Bumblebee informed.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there." Sideswipe joked.

"Where else would we be?" Bumblebee said.

That cheered Sideswipe more, for knowing that his team wouldn't abandon him.

* * *

Elena has followed through Star connection how was the situation. She was relieved to know that others have managed secure the dam she also knew where the river from the dam would so she went there.

She came to the shore where Steeljaw has already arrived with Sweet. Thanks to the Star cylinder she floated without a problem. Elena picks Sweet first and lets her go before she helps Steeljaw out.

When she rests him down on the ground she stays looking at him. He looked so peaceful like that. Scrap, why he has to look so handsome like that. Sweet went to next to her.

"So… was he the one…?"

"Don't start, Sweet," Elena said.

Right then Steeljaw started to recover and open his optics while looks up and sees Elena.

"Please, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," he said while adjusting his optics.

"Sorry, sleeping beauty. This is real." Elena said ruining the moment. "And I know all that happened in Scrapyard and in the dam," she said sound more annoyed.

"Can we save that to the ship, okay?" Steeljaw asked and while gets up. Elena decided to agree. She doesn't know where others are and she can't take the risk that Steeljaw and others will follow and hurt them She has to stay and for everyone's sake talk this out at the ship.

Right, then Thunderhoof and others came by the shore.

"Well, it's good to see you're loyal to your buddies," Elena said meaning Thunderhoof, Clampdown, and Underbite. But with Quillfire… "You know, at this moment, he can be called crazy."

"How dare you! I'm a hero of the revolution!"

"Quiet, Quillfire. I bet she still hasn't got to beat you for hurting her Stars." Steeljaw reminded. Quillfire decided to stop. Once everything was set they all headed for the ship.

* * *

Soon as they arrived at their ship, each of them went on their quarters. Sweet was given a small one close to the ship's library for some reason while Steeljaw took Elena into his.

Once the door was closed, the first thing that happened, was Elena slapped Steeljaw. Yeah, totally saw it coming.

"How dare you?!" she yelled. "You haven't been here a week and you already attack our home and threatened humans!"

"Well, you expect me to come here for a social visit? Not a chance for anyone that has a criminal record."

"Oh sure. You just sold yourself and friends to do the dirty work to someone else in exchange freedom. Why it sounds familiar? Oh yes! MEGATRONUS DID THE SAME!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Steeljaw roared and hit the wall close to her, trapping between him and the wall. "I 'm no one's lackey. It was either this, staying in stasis or the other one and 'this' was suited to be a better choice."

"Why? What is the other one? Determination?"

"Taking you back to Cybertron."

Elena was shocked on what she just heard. It was either her or them.

"They want both you and Bumblebee with his team back to Cybertron. After rests of your Stars left from Cybertron, there has been doubts and rumors against them. They decided to get you back and make sure you'll not go anywhere. I can't let them do that to you. Which why I choose to get Bumblebee and keep you safe." he said while caressed her face before she looked down.

"Who are your benefactors?" she asked.

Steeljaw remained silent. It was obvious to say who it is, even if he didn't say it. Elena moved away from him.

"You join forces with them to get your revenge? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Steeljaw didn't reply and looked away before storms out from the room and out from the ship. The next you knew howl of an upset wolf.

Elena falls down to the floor and starts to cry.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. It may sound bit sad for Elena, but you could say Steeljaw isn't yet ready to admit openly his feelings, now that he want payback from Bumblebee. But let's see, how things go.


	17. Breathing Room

**AN:** Hi guys, Sorry, for taking so long. I have been really occupied, plus with other works. Anyhow, here's next Chapter.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

The Autobots are settling into the cavern they've adopted as a home since the Decepticons destroyed the scrapyard. To Stars and Clay family, it was bit easy since they were small. Stars had tried to make Star connection to Elena or Sweet, but nothing. After a while, they realized that it would be best not to. Steeljaw and his pack know Elena and Sweet will use Star connection at some point and they could try to find them. So, for everyone's safety, they stopped using it and concentrated on settling in. Which hopefully work better than with Autobots.

"Couldn't you have waited two seconds for me to walk through?" Strongarm said to Sideswipe who was stuck with when both tried to get through the same crevice.

"With how slow you move? I would've been waiting two years, not two seconds!" Sideswipe complained.

"Is it wrong for us to enjoy that we are not like them?" Flame asked Aqua who was sitting with her other side just watching.

"I think that's a good thing. But is it wrong for us to sit here and leave them there?" Aqua asked.

"A little..." Flame said.

"Very funny," Strongarm said to girls. "Now, step aside!"

"Hey, you're scuffing me! No scuffing!" Sideswipe said before they both managed to get out, but in the process knock the box Grimlock is carrying out of his hands.

"Oops," Grimlock said.

"This is ridiculous! I'm always tripping over one of you toasters!" Sideswipe complained.

"You think it's a dream come true being stuck in a cave with you? Instead of worrying about the Decepticons that destroyed the Scrapyard and want us deactivated, you just care about your paint job." Strongarm said.

"This is very fancy paint," Sideswipe said to defense. Then they heard Fixit's yelp.

"Oh! Thank goodness. Everything's okay!" Fixit sigh.

"Every... What's okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"Everything in the Command Center!" Fixit said while pointing an empty base.

"Great! Now Fixit's leaking central processor fluid." Strongarm said.

"Leave him alone!" Sideswipe started.

"Get out of my grille." strongarm continued. And before you know it a four-way argument breaks out.

"Hey Hey! Look, I know these cramped quarters aren't ideal, but we have to make the best of it! Now, what's wrong?" Everyone starts over the four-way argument. "One at a time! Just one at a time. Fixit, you first."

"Lieutenant, to maintain effectiveness, I need circumstances to be as routine as possible. Therefore, I have constructed a virtual Command Center for myself. If I can imagine all is where it should be, I will continue to be calm in this time of crisis." Fixit explained until realizing something. "Oh! You're standing on my Plasma Transmogrifier!" He shouts to Grimlock. And the four-way argument continues. Stars just sit there, while Gaia offers handmade ice tea, which she managed to make with her own herbs she had with her.

"What are you guys doing in here? We said this room was gonna be the basketball court." Russell said while he and Denny come with basketball and the basketball-basket. They only made the argument much louder.

"3...2...1" Stars count and point Bumblebee.

"That's it! I'm going scouting for a more suitable base! And for the sake of everyone's mental health, Fixit, Young, you're with me. Bring that Tech Detector. I wanna know ahead of time if any armed Decepticons are skulking around us." Bumblebee said. "The rest of you, stay put!"

"Hey, Fixit! Oops! Didn't see your whatever it is that's not sitting here! Ha!" Sideswipe pranked. Fixit was getting mad that his optics turned red. "Yikes!"

"Come now, Fixit. Sisters will make sure no one will step on them" Young called from far. In Fixit smiled and his optics turned back to their right color.

* * *

"Any new base will do, Lieutenant." Fixit said to Bumblebee while they were driving.

"It will?" Bumblebee asked.

"As long as it has enough space for my virtual equipment, of course," Fixit said.

"Of course." Bumblebee said.

Little did they knew they were been followed.

Soon they arrived at the quarry.

"Space certainly wouldn't be a problem here," Fixit said.

"It doesn't have the natural cover of the Scrapyard," Bumblebee admits.

"Yeah. I rather have cave then open area, where we can be spotted." Young said.

"Let's try that abandoned factory where we captured Chop Shop." Bumblebee suggested.

"Should we check in with the cavern? To make sure our teammates haven't torn each other to scrap?" Fixit asked.

"Eh. I'm sure they're over that silly argument. They're not that childish." Bumblebee said.

"You wanna bet?" Young asked.

* * *

"Aah! That's it! I-If I don't get away from you, I'm gonna completely overheat!" Sideswipe shouted to Strongarm who pay no attention to him. "I'm goin' out to stretch my struts for an hour. Or maybe forever!" he said before transformed.

"Sideswipe!" Flame said and went inside him.

"Sideswipe, the Lieutenant ordered us to stay here," Strongarm said, but Sideswipe didn't listen and left. "Hey!" she shouted before transformed and followed him with Aqua.

"Isn't Strongarm disobeying Bee's orders now too?" Russell asked.

"You got me. I'm just gonna go enjoy the peace and quiet!" Grimlock said before intended to go, but started to tip-toe the area."Comm console... GroundBridge controls..."

* * *

Soon Bumblebee, Young, and Fixit arrived at the old factory.

"This looks promising. Plenty of space Defensible I'll scout the exterior. Fixit, Young, you look inside." Bumblebee said before Fixit and Young went inside and Bumblebee around outside.

"I could put my Plasma Transmogrifier there... Oh, and I could put my Cryogas Modulator over there"

"Fixit, don't get greedy," Young warned.

"Huh? Oh, my. How long has that been making noise?" Fixit said and realized the tech detector was beeping. "Come in, Lieutenant! My Tech Detector is reading…" Fixit tried to call until they heard Bumblebee's yell.

"The rebels rise!"

"Oh no..." Young said recognizing the voice before she and Fixit went to look what has happened.

When they went outside they find Bumblebee on the ground quill on his leg, while Quill stood behind him and looked to the drone that worked as a camera.

"Fellow revolutionaries! The drone our liberators supplied us with detected the Autobot signals of one of our oppressors. I have captured the tyrant and am returning to our base with him as our prisoner!" Quillfire informed through the drone and started to take Bumblebee somewhere.

Fixit and young decided to stay low and follow, who knows if they could help Bumblebee somehow when they get the chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Strongarm, sirens blaring, pursues Sideswipe through Crown City to the garbage dump, without knowing they were observed by another remote drone.

"Ah-ah-ah, Strongarm Bee will be very disappointed you didn't stay in the cavern and follow orders!" Sideswipe reminded once he had transformed.

"I'm making sure you follow them!" Strongarm said after she transformed.

"Strongarm, you can't force him." Aqua remind her.

"Why didn't you just take me to jail when we first met? Then I wouldn't be stuck with you right now!" Sideswipe complained.

"I can still arrange that. And I wouldn't miss you a bit." Strongarm said.

"Okay, that's mean." Flame said.

"Oh-ho-ho, really? I thought you said I'm the only one who's pushed you to be awesome since your Police Academy days!" Sideswipe said.

Stars rolled their eyes. Here we go again... wait wasn't there three cargo containers?

"And you think being pushy is a good thing? I'll show you pushy!" Strongarm said and started to push him.

"What are you doing? Back off!" Sideswipe said.

Strongarm kept going on while Sideswipe tried to stop her.

"Guys, stop it. We had other…" Aqua tried to say. But too late.

The two Autobots' fighting results in them falling into something. Then it revealed to be cargo container which was turned invisible and Clampdown appears and closes the doors.

"Clampdown!"

"Oh no, you don't…" Flame said before she and Aqua activate their Beast-outfits, but never get to do much when Clampdown throws another device that ties them together.

"Uh-oh."

"Move! I can't lift my arms or transform or get any leverage!" Sideswipe complained.

"Me either! Where do you want me to go?" Strongarm asked.

"Don't get me started."

"Ah, light-bender, you're one of the better things our friends on Cybertron gave us!" Clampdown said while picked light-bender and placed girls on top of the cargo container before flying drone came close. "Found two of 'em! I'm bringing 'em in!" he reported.

"Clampdown? Is that you? Surrender! You are under arrest!" Strongarm shout.

Clampdown simply laugh and started to carry the container

"What a shock. He didn't give up." Sideswipe said.

"No kidding." Flame and Aqua said in union.

* * *

It didn't take long when Clampdown arrived at Crown City's subway system.

"This is unlawful imprisonment, Clampdown. You're violating the Kaon Conventions." Strongarm said from the cargo container.

"Oh, no! Not that! Keep your grilles shut in there, or I'll sell ya for spare parts!" Clampdown said.

"Strongarm, I don't think he would care, so stop acting like you're in charge!" Flame yelled.

"Um... Flame, that's my line." Aqua said. "Strongarm, I don't think he would care, so stop bothering." Flame rolled her eyes.

"Now, normally I'd just shake my head at your ridiculousness and walk away from you. But, oh, yeah, that's right. I can't walk away! Or shake my head!" Sideswipe shouted.

"It's called 'irony'. I hate irony." Strongarm said.

It didn't take long before Flame and Aqua could see a spacious area where tracks came across one another. There to their shock saw Bumblebee paralyzed by Quillfire's quill on his leg.

"Hey! Hey! I'm back, huh!" Clampdown informed before placed the container upright position and placed girls aside. "Where are Steeljaw and the others? I brought back two Autobots!"

"Thunderhoof and Underbite are trying to find the other Autobot overlords. "Steeljaw is on his way now to view my prize," Quillfire said showing Bumblebee to him. "The one most important to him, the hated oppressor, Bumblebee!"

"What you want from us?" Aqua asked.

"And what you have done to our big sister?" Flame demand.

"Ah, she is alright," Clampdown answered. "You have to be an idiot to go against her. Plus, she is nice for some reason."

"Speak for yourself. She gives deadly stare every time come across." Quillfire said.

"Because you shot your quills on our Autobots and my sister and I end up in Hospital" Aqua reminded.

"I didn't know you were in them."

"Where else they would have been? Cargo-trunk?" Flame asked

Meanwhile, sirens started to ring inside the cargo container.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, huh! Come on! Come on!"

"They were arguing again," Aqua said.

"Uh-huh," Flame said.

"Ow!"

"Hey, that echoes!" heard from the container.

"Strongarm? Sideswipe!" Bumblebee recovered. "I told you to stay where you were!"

"Quiet! You have no authority here. Ha, ha!" Quillfire said and throw another quill at him paralyze him.

"Bumblebee!" Flame and Aqua yelled in worry.

little did they all knew that Fixit and Young have followed them there and they were about to move when they noticed some else to come.

"Fine work, brothers." heard a familiar voice. It was no other than Steeljaw. "And so, Bumblebee Not only do I fulfill part of my debt to our benefactors, I, at last, get the revenge I so righteously deserve. Tell me where the rest of your team is, and we can close the book without too much more pain. For you know who's sake."

"Get rusted!" Bumblebee said. Steeljaw simply laughed.

"Fine. Be that way." Steeljaw said and gave Quill fire permission to shot another quill.

"For the revolution!" Quillfire shouts and throws the quill. But instead of paralyzing Bumblebee, the quill made it laugh a lot.

"Oh yeah, sure. How intimidating. Makes us laugh until we can't breathe. Oh no, wait, bots don't breathe. What's the use?" Flame noted.

Steeljaw growled and looks at Quillfire.

"Sorry. I'm never quite sure which quill is going to do what, or how long it will last." Quillfire admits.

"Hit him again. Until he talks." Steeljaw said.

While they tried to make Bumblebee talk, Fixit and Young went behind the container, where Strongarm and Sideswipe are.

"Sideswipe. Strongarm. The Lieutenant needs your assistance, immediately!" Fixit whispered.

"Fixit? Oh, it's good to hear your voice!" Strongarm answered in the container before they heard Bumblebee yell in pain. "We'd help if we could, but neither of us can move more than half an inch."

"Especially with your boot in my engine case," Sideswipe yelled.

"That's your boot, wingnut!" Strongarm yelled back, but this time it got Steeljaw's, Quillfire's and Clampdown's attention that they spot Fixit, but luckily not Young who managed to hide well behind the container.

"Oh, uh ahem. just the subway maintenance bot!" Fixit said hoping it would work, but obviously didn't. "Everything looks tip-top down here! Good job, everyone. Bye!" he said and leaves.

"How did neither of you notice you were followed?" Steeljaw roared. Clampdown and Quillfire chuckled awkwardly. Steeljaw looked on bots. "They're not going anywhere. Help me apprehend the Mini-Con."

In this, Cons left and went after Fixit, while Young stayed followed to help to get some time.

* * *

When Fixit went into one of the tunnels, in which Steeljaw and others split up, Young followed Steeljaw. If there's a chance she can find out where Elena and Sweet are, it will do. She followed him quietly, but in one part she stumbled, in which he managed to hear her. He smiled without turning around.

"I thought you could be somewhere near," Steeljaw said out loud. "You wouldn't leave your bot partner alone."

"Well, you can blame your buddy of revolution for that," Young answered from her hiding place. "Where is our elder sister?"

"I told you before she is safe."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? You kidnapped her."

"You make it sound like I want ransoms. That's not the reason, I took her."

"Why? Do your benefactors want her?" Young asked, while prepared her watch to activate her beast-outfit.

"That's something I won't do, even if they threaten my life," he said. This surprised Young. "I don't care what they will say, She will stay with me. But not even you wouldn't understand that."

"Why? Are you in love her?" Young asked in sarcasm.

"You say it yourself." He answered, but this time it sounded much closer.

It was hard to decide was Young shocked by what Steeljaw told or that he managed to spot her and capture it was, she tried to get herself lose, but couldn't.

"Now how about we look for your little friend, then you can see your dear elder sister," Steeljaw suggested.

Young put up against him while he continued searching the mini-con. Young then noticed Fixit passing through to hiding place. What is he up to? Then there was a small sound of welding. Steeljaw heard it too. Oh, no wonder he found her.

"Is that you, Mini-Con? Squeal twice for "yes," once for "no." Steeljaw said while walked to the area where he heard it. Young tried to put against, but that didn't stop him. When he looked the hiding place there was nothing but Quillfire's mark.

"Quillfire! You're supposed to be finding me that Mini-Con, not leaving your mark everywhere!" Steeljaw shouted before headed back where they kept Autobots.

"Just wait till I get to my Beast form. I'll zap you..." Young warned.

"I have been threatened by my spark, zapping won't be nothing." Steeljaw reminded.

"By Who? Your benefactors?"

"Once again correct."

Young now remained confused. That's the second time her sarcasm question turns out to be right. Maybe she should stop that.

"Okay, what was the deal you made?" Young asked. If she could get any information of these benefactors, it could help out somehow.

"Three options really, 1. Come here and get rid off Bumblebee and his team"

"I take you picked that before listening others" Young mumbled.

"2. Come here and bring Star Supreme back." Young didn't answer for that. He already told he wouldn't do it, because… Ew! don't think about it. "And 3. would have been Stasis for of my life til I'm deactivated." Okay, that would have left two possible options. "The first option was the best choice I could pick."

"Oh, You really think you would win her heart by killing her family? Bee is like a big brother to her." Young shouted.

Steeljaw didn't have time to answer when they arrived and find Bumblebee reaching for the cargo container, which has toppled over.

"Every time Incompetent, humiliating, ridiculous…" Steeljaw mumbles annoyedly when he goes to examine it. Right then Bumblebee picks his tail.

"Hi. Ever had a close look at a subway's electrified rail?" Bumblebee asked before jams Steeljaw's tail against the electrified subway rail, knocking him out and letting Young go.

"Lieutenant! Gah!" Fixit shouted while returns, only to be grabbed by Clampdown, while Quillfire went help Steeljaw.

But right then the train was arriving. Cons knew to go away from tracks, but what surprised Young that they even picked her and Flame and Aqua away too. Bumblebee was luckily far to get any hit, but cargo container, where Strongarm and Sideswipe were. The train hits the container only barely, in which the container moved aside, without anyone noticing that it got a hole.

After that, Steeljaw walked to Bumblebee.

"Afraid you missed your train, Lieutenant," he said.

"That's the good thing about trains. If you miss one, there's always another chance coming." Bumblebee said.

"Not for you. Time for you to pay up what you cost me on Decepticon Island." Steeljaw said before picked two quills from Quillfire's back and throw them at Bumblebee.

"Aah!"

" **Bumblebee!"** Stars yelled.

"And these are for separating me from my bride," Steeljaw growled while picked another two quills.

"Wait, bride?" Flame asked.

"He likes our elder sister," Young mumbled.

"You don't mean "like" like?" Aqua asked.

"I still feel nausea for that," Young said

In this girls started to all complained and all, while Bumblebee just looked irritated at Steeljaw. Sure, Steeljaw mentioned about in Decepticon island, but he first thought it was just to have Decepticon island under his control, but that he really wants to have Elena, is totally different. There's no way he will let that happen. Ever.

"One for each eye, I think," Steeljaw said and prepared to throw them, before container bust out and Strongarm and Sideswipe came out.

"Feel like a little Pin the Tail On the 'Cons, Sideswipe?" Strongarm asked.

"I'm always up for a game," Sideswipe said before Strongarm shot the quills out from Steeljaw's hands. In this Young activated her beast-outfit and helped Flame and Aqua out, so they can help bots. Sideswipe first hit both Quillfire and Clampdown, before he went to handle Quillfire with Flame and Strongarm with Aqua went handle clampdown who still hold Fixit.

Young went help Bumblebee up who now managed to grab the quills Steeljaw dropped

"You really should keep better track of your toys," Bumblebee said bit weakly.

In this Steeljaw charged to get quills back or take down Bumblebee.

"You're weak, Bumblebee. You can't stand against me for more than a minute," he said to him. Bumblebee sure was weak, but after that, he heard that Steeljaw wants Elena had made him mad. Just a imagine him close to her, made him angry enough to boost him up.

"You're partially right, Steeljaw." Bumblebee said before pushed Steeljaw away. "I can't stand you," he said and throws the quills at him.

Steeljaw managed to remove them, but the toxin of the quills has already started to affect him.

during that time Sideswipe and Flame have managed to defeat Quillfire and Strongarm with Aqua managed to free Fixit and defeat Clampdown.

"I was just about to attempt that same maneuver," Fixit said before they all went to the cons.

"You're all coming with us! And Steeljaw, you're gonna tell us everything about these benefactors of yours and whatever they're planning!" Bumblebee demanded. But before they could have done anything, another train came and Steeljaw and others took advantage and escaped. "We had them We had them!" Bumblebee yelled in frustration. It was so close, but they still don't know who are their benefactors and where they keep Elena and Sweet.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," Strongarm said.

"Strongarm's right, Bee. We'll have other chances." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, you're right." Bumblebee sighed. "I thought you two wanted to get away from each other Why suddenly so chummy? And what was with the sudden burst of teamwork back there?"

"Oh, um maybe we were hit by one of Quillfire's quills," Strongarm said.

"Yeah, that's probably it. You know, those crazy toxins." Sideswipe continued.

Girls looked on Bumblebee who looked back with Fixit. Yeah, no matter what they say, they can work together when it's needed.

* * *

In the ship, Elena was just resting on the berth. after the argument with Steeljaw, she hasn't talked to him. Her… spark was parting into two. One part was angry to Steeljaw and wants to escape back to others, but other part wants to talk to Steeljaw to stop this and forgive him. The memories of their talk in Alchemor came to her mind more than once. Especially the one where he kissed her and whispered that he loves her. She doesn't know what to do.

While still feeling down, Sweet comes into the room. She walks to the berth and jumps to sit down next to Elena.

"Are you okay?" Sweet asked worriedly.

"I don't know..." Elena answered.

"I kind of understand why. It's not easy when you fell in love with Decepticon." Sweet said. "Of course that depends what kind of Decepticon. With him, it's hard to say."

"Sweet...don't use that word now."

"Would it help if I can transform into a wolf? I heard animal therapy is good this kind of things." Sweet suggested.

"Can you?" Elena asked.

Sweet transformed into a wolf, a real wolf. And since Elena was in her robot form, it felt like having a plush toy or a little dog than a big one. But it will do.

It, however, lasted few minutes, when some came back. By the noises, she could say it Quillfire and Clampdown with someone who...sounds like who's about to die. If it's Underbite, for her part he can eat ship's engines. That way they won't get back to Cybertron. Wait, why that is a good thing?

Sweet jumped down and went to look what was going on. Elena decided to go see too. Who knows if it somehow amusing than lay down all day long.

Once she came out to the hallway, she finds Clampdown and Quillfire carrying Steeljaw who has lost consciousness.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"We would tell, once we get him lay down somewhere." Clampdown said.

Elena guides them to his room (or hers, whatever) and helps them to lay him down. right then, she spots two holes with quill toxin on them and she looks at Quillfire annoyedly.

"What? It wasn't me!"

"And those did not come from stun-gun," Elena said and points the holes.

"Actually, your lieutenant- buddy did it," Clampdown answered.

Elena looked at Clampdown for a while before she passes through today's events by Star connection before she vents few times.

"Sweet, help a bit these two. They had a rough day" Elena said to the wolf. "And if they start to complain, feel free do it the hard way."

"Hey!"

"Either that or we tell you got beaten, again." Elena reminded.

In this, Clampdown and Quillfire remained quiet. Forget innocent fairytale princess, she knows how to defend herself and threatens if it's necessary. Once those two left with Sweet and door closed, Elena heard mumbling.

She looked down and noticed Steeljaw has mumbled a bit in his sleep. But knowing how it is with Quillfire's quills it's hard to say what kind of effect it has. By what she saw by Star connection, toxin paralyzed Bumblebee, made him laugh once, but mostly paralyzed. And obviously, Steeljaw was expecting one of the quill's toxin would work as a truth serum if there ever is one for bots. But what hurt her most, was that now Bumblebee and her Stars knows about Steeljaw wanting her and the reaction was just what she feared. Now how she could ever face them? She sat down on the berth and sigh sadly until feeling some movement near her.

Steeljaw had woke up and seen her looking sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said while tried clear her thoughts and sound normal. However, for some reason, he gets up to sit and moved his arms around her to embrace her gently.

"You forgot, Stars can't lie. I can see something bothers you," he said gently. Elena was surprised about this. Last time he was like this was before others came to Decepticon island and...Wait a sec, is this because of quill toxin?

"Steeljaw, you got two quills from Quillfire on you," Elena explained.

"I know. That lieutenant Bumblebee threw them at me. I hate that guy."

"Steeljaw..."

"I know, he is like a big brother to you. I say more like an over-protective big brother. Doesn't want his little baby sister to fell in love with someone like me." he said sounding annoyed. Okay, is that because of quill toxin? "All he ever sees me is a criminal and nothing more. Just like rest of them on Cybertron," he said sounding bit hurt now.

Elena didn't answer on that. Remembering why he started the rebellion in Cybertron and all. In this, she moved her arms around one of his to hug back in a way.

"It doesn't need to be this way," she said.

"But I can't," he said. "If I don't do this, I'm won't be ever free to love you."

Elena looked at him. Is he crying? No, but he sure is acting differently. Is this what quill toxins did to him? Making him tell all add the feelings with it. Oh boy...

"I'm doing this all because of you."

"Steel... **Whoa!** " Elena tried to talk before he quickly moved her laying down on the berth and him on top of her looking at her. Right then, she could see clearly he was serious what he was going to say with his optics full of passion and love.

"I love you, Elena Star Supreme!" he declared. "I want you to be my Queen. A mother of my sparklings" _Say what?_ "I can't live without you..." After saying this he gets closer and kissed her gently. Elena was so surprised what she has heard so far that she didn't have time to react when his lips touched hers.

This felt such as their first kiss, but this time it felt more certain and sweet. Before Elena could have responded, Steeljaw broke the kiss and looked dreamily at her. He was about to say something before he started to feel tired again and passed out next to her.

Elena just lay there blushing madly. What just happened? He just told all his feelings for her? Quillfire deserves to have all his quills on him, like back then when his quill turned Bumblebee act like a kid. She moved out quietly under him and allowed him to rest more. Hopefully, the toxin has then worn off.

Then she heard some noise behind the door and she went to open it. There she finds Clampdown and Sweet there. Clampdown holds his claws in front of him like trying to cover his mouth. Sweet, in other hand looked like she was going to squeal. Oh no… they heard it all. Well, to be honest, Steeljaw did say them out loud.

"Don't even think about it, you two," Elena said. "Sweet, No squealing. And you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut or..."

"Hey hey. I know to keep my mouth shut when it's about my buddies." Clampdown offended. Elena looked at him. "Okay, I may have split with Thunderhoof. But Steeljaw is a lot nicer."

"He threatened to make you eat your own claws if you turn against him."

"And that. But mostly he is nice, in his own way. I won't tell this unless he wants me to."

"Good."

"Oh hey, one question."

"Yes?"

"Can I be the Bestman?" Clampdown

Elena closes the door.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I don't know will take for next chapter, for try continue other works too. And PLSS stop sending reviews on my other account. How hard is to leave review her? If you don't have an account, write your name and write the comment.  
Sorry, but this for those keep asking my sister or me in DA about this. Is really annoying when on other websites they ask about this and in here you hardly get any comment. And yeah, I'm bit tired too. It's late here. So, good night and See ya


	18. Prepare for Departure

**AN:** It's a good thing I manage to continue this one at least. The Soundwave will be written like this to separate from the rest.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It's been a while now since the last encounter with Bee team and Steeljaw and his pack. And believe it or not somehow rest of the pack learned that the during that encounter Steeljaw got two Quillfire's quills on him. Well, knowing how they work, they knew whatever he did or said was something he hardly or never shows up.

"Wha happened?"

"Not your business, Thunderhoof," Steeljaw growled. After he woke up, he demanded Clampdown to tell him, what he did and afterward told him never EVER mention it to anyone.

"Well, ah sure know it did something to ya," Thunderhoof said. Steeljaw didn't answer. "It happened, when you were with ya dollface, did it?"

"I said **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!** " Steeljaw roared.

"I take that as yes," Thunderhoof said.

Steeljaw was about to say something until there was some beeping in control panel. Someone was calling from Cybertron. It could mean one thing.

Steeljaw vents deep down, before he answered the call. It was no other than the High Council.

" _What's the situation there?"_

"We managed to destroy their base, but we will find them," Steeljaw answered.

" _You still haven't dealt with them?"_

"They still have the Stars with them. They hardly leave their side."

" _And Star Supreme?"_

"She can't help them."

" _Is she with you?"_

Steeljaw didn't answer on that. If they know that she is with them, they will ask to send her back to Cybertron.

" _Well, the thing is they're outnumbered, in a way. We, however, need you to go to these coordinates."_

"Is it important?"

" _If you want our full pardons for your crimes,_ _ **YES**_ _, it is important... Go add the Subsonic field. We don't want more spies here."_ Spies? Subsonic field? Something is going on there.

"Fine, We go. We go."

" _Good. And if you find Star Supreme while then, get her here as soon as possible. High council out."_

Oh, how he wishes to destroy something. He would never send her back there. Over his dead body, he wouldn't!

"So, what now?" Thunderhoof asked.

"We have one place to go. Ask others to come outside, I'll check our guest stay here."

"Ah sure hope, you don't stay to smoosh with ya dollface."

Steeljaw grunts while leaves. Little did he knew Sweet heard all the conversation.

* * *

Steeljaw arrived in the quarters, where Elena looked like she has been thinking.

"We are going out somewhere..."

"Somewhere 'They' asked you to go?" Elena asked.

Steeljaw looked surprisedly at her. How did she know? Right then Sweet came out, revealing that she has told her.

"Yes," he said.

"You didn't tell them I was here. Why?" Elena asked.

"I already told this to your Star of electricity," Steeljaw said while came close to her and looked at her, showing how serious he was about this. "I rather die than give you to them. You will be nothing but locked up cage-bird, while they will rule entire Cybertron."

Elena didn't want that. It was already bad that they ignored her suggestions, but that she will be treated like item. She shut her optics while shook her head. She doesn't want that.

Then to her surprise, she felt two arms going around her. She opens her optics and finds Steeljaw embracing her.

"Steel..." Before she could even start, Steeljaw let go of her and went out of the room.

Elena just stood there, while Sweet was eyes and mouth wide open in her wolf form. Well, better be in wolf form. Otherwise, she would be squealing all over the place.

But Elena wasn't going to stay and do nothing. Is time she does something here. She is Star Supreme, for Primus sake. If High Council is up to something here then she will stop it. Steeljaw will be handled later, but the High council won't free just anyone and send them back to Earth to deal an Autobot team, unless...they are the bad guys. Right then Brightstar's words Started to ring.

" _And you never had a thought someone could be Decepticon? There could be two or three. Or worse case everyone is."_ If that is true, then she really must do something.

She activated her Star-watch and got her tamers-outfit.

"Let's go after them, Sweet. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Elena and Sweet followed Steeljaw and his pack from distance. Luckily, Sweet managed to activate her watch as a wolf. She now was a huge wolf that Elena could ride on her as human, plus light blue armor.

They followed them to the clearing, where Underbite transformed first. In this Elena and Sweet took cover behind a huge rock.

"You said we were going somewhere important, Steeljaw This just looks like another patch of dirt," Underbite complained.

"It's the patch of dirt to which our benefactors on Cybertron directed us, Underbite. And if we want the pardons they promised us, that makes it important." Steeljaw reminded.

Then suddenly a portal appeared which scared Clampdown and made him fall to the ground before a Mini-con came from with optics glowing.

"Hey, you! You think you can just sneak up on us and give us the evil eye? Eh?"

"Calm yourself, Thunderhoof. It looks like he's controlling that portal with his optical sensors." Steeljaw said. "We came as ordered. Who are you and what is that?"

"Is the conduit to your new superiors." heard a mechanic voice from the bridge.

"We already have an agreement with…"

"Incorrect. We work with those you have served until now. Your allegiance transfers to us or the terms of your agreement no longer apply."

"You are in no position to give us orders," Steeljaw growled.

"We will depart this realm shortly for yours. Prepare for our arrival, or when we meet, you will be deactivated. Painfully. The same maneuver will be given to those behind the solid earth particle." the mechanic voice said.

"Hey-o, what he means by "those two"?" Thunderhoof wondered.

Then they heard a yelp and just behind the portal from huge rock came out Elena trying to get away from something while Sweet tried to protect her from something. Turns out the mini-con went to spot them and it sneaked to them, that it scared them.

"Be grateful, I will not report your false intel about Star Supreme to others in Cybertron. Or the conclusion will be far serious than deactivation." The voice informed. "Here are instructions..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave which works as a temporary base, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and sideswipe went to patrol with their Stars, Denny, Russell, and Fixit went shopping, while Grimlock stayed with Gaia.

"Come on, monitor. I've been sitting here all day, you could at least give me something to monitor."

"It won't answer to you, Grim." Gaia reminded.

"Very not bored Grimlock to Bumblebee. How much fun are you having without me?"

" _No sign of Steeljaw and his Pack, Grim. We're headed back to the cave. Have Fixit, Denny, and Russell returned with the supplies yet?"_

"Nope, it's just me. Gaia. And a blank, boring, monitor screen."

" _Well, we'll be there soon to keep you company. Bumblebee out."_

"Yep, just me and a screen And a whole lot of interesting looking tunnels Explore tunnels, stare at blank screen Awesome tunnels. Blank screen. Tunnels. Screen. Screen. Tunnels. Tunnels. Screen."

"Grim, don't..."

"Tunnels! Just for a minute! I'll be back, screen! I promise!" Grimlock said before he went to explore tunnels.

Gaia rolled her eyes until suddenly screen opens and shows five signals. In this Gaia started to freak out. She doesn't know what button to push. It was totally different than in real Command center. Right then Denny's van came in.

"Do we have to wear disguises, even at the grocery store? I don't think Steeljaw is going to attack me in the deli aisle."

"You can't be too careful, Russell," Fixit said.

"Hey, I-is Is that supposed to be beeping?" Denny asked while points the screen and fainted Gaia.

"Five contacts! How long has this been active? Why is Grimlock not at his station? Grimlock!" Fixit called worriedly. "Fixit to Bumblebee, do you read?"

"What's the story, Fixit?" heard familiar voice getting close. Bumblebee and others were just arriving.

"We have multiple Cybertronian tech signals at the nuclear waste disposal site," Fixit informed and showed the screen, just when Grimlock arrived.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found. I think it's a dinosaur fossil." Grimlock said and showed piece of rock with a unique shape. "I mean, I could be wrong." Bumblebee pointed disappointedly on the screen, which showed five signals and Stars who were trying to wake Gaia. "Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen. I just took a break to have a little fun."

"Grimlock, there's a time for fun, and there's a time for work." Bumblebee said.

"I know, but nothing had happened, like, all day! I didn't think a little break would hurt anything." Grimlock said.

"Well, during that "little break" things might have happened that could be very serious!" Bumblebee noted.

"I'm sorry, Bee. From now on, I promise I'll keep "fun" and "work" completely separated." Grimlock promised.

"What happen…?" Gaia asked while woke up.

"Eh, hopefully, we can still reach the signal coordinates in time to do some good. Autobots, let's rev up and roll out." Bumblebee declared before they left.

* * *

In a nuclear waste disposal site, Decepticons were looking for nuclear waste. Thunderhoof, Quillfire, and Clampdown were dicking, while Underbite was in the lookout. Steeljaw, you could say he also watching both the surroundings and progress.

"So how d-dd-deep d-dd-does this p-pp-pit need to bb-bb-be anyway?" Clampdown asked while drilled the ground.

"Deep enough to find what we're looking for. Keep digging." Steeljaw said.

The nuclear waste was what they were asked to get for something, But he has to agree on one thing with Star Supreme there's something bad going on here.

Flashback

" _...Once you manage to get over on the required item, go to these coordinates. "_

" _ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?!" Elena yelled. "If nuclear waste is released in the city, many people will suffer!"_

" _Your Comment doesn't hold over 50 present possibilities... "_

" _I don't care even if it holds 0.05 percent possibility. I won't allow anyone to transport nuclear waste!" Elena warned while transformed to her robot-tamer-form._

" _Your new ability to transform doesn't impress me. "_

 _Elena was gritting her teeth on each other, but then something made her collapse and cough as in she was close to vomit. Sweet went close to her to help her._

" _The emotional reaction is pound to your powers, for does it effects on your capability to battle. Does why the emotional effect is irrelevant. " the mechanic voice said before speaking to Steeljaw. "The necessary items for the mission can be found in the ship you were given. Do as you were instructed or get deactivated." After this mini-con entered the portal and it closed._

 _Steeljaw and his pack returned soon after to the ship were they find cybertronian mining tools. while others picked them, Steeljaw took Elena to their quarters._

" _Steeljaw, you can't do it!" Elena protested._

" _You heard the bot, If we don't do it, we get killed and our deal with benefactors is over."_

" _Is that what really matters to you? Help those, who put you in jail in the first place and get revenge."_

" _ **I WILL NOT RETURN TO CYBERTRON!"**_ _Steeljaw shouted at her. There was deep silence between them. Steeljaw left to the door before stood there for while and said. "He even threatened your life as well. I have no choice," he said before left._

End of Flashback

He still remembers her look before he left. Instead of being mad, she looked worried. She knew that whoever was behind the portal threatened their lives, including hers. But she does have point. This nuclear waste is dangerous for people and nature. Normally, wouldn't even think using such thing, but he doesn't have a choice.

"Hm? We've got company!" Underbite warned.

Hearing this, Steeljaw turned around and saw Autobots coming. In this, Thunderhoof and Quillfire came out from the pit, leaving Clampdown there.

"Keep working! And tell me immediately when you hit paydirt." Steeljaw said to Clampdown.

"Oh, fine with me. I'd rather dig than get punched!" Clampdown said and continued drilling.

Meanwhile, others were fighting. Quillfire against Strongarm, Sideswipe against Thunderhoof, Grimlock against Underbite.

"Well? You gonna start our little throw down with some lame joke, like usual?" Underbite asked.

"Not today, Underbite. I'm here to work, not play!" Grimlock said.

"Don't debate him, Grimlock, take him out with a tail swipe and get down in that pit to stop Clampdown!" Sideswipe shouted while tried to hold off Thunderhoof.

"I can't tail swipe him. Tail swipes are the funniest thing I do, and I'm here to work, not…" Grimlock tried to explain.

"Grimlock!" Gaia and Flame shouted.

"Huh?"

Underbite has jumped and taken hold on Grimlock's tail

"Weak sauce!" Underbite noted before tossed Grimlock down.

Meanwhile, Clampdown managed to dick enough to find nuclear waste.

"Woo-hoo! Steeljaw, paydirt!"

Steeljaw jumped into the pit while avoiding shots from Bumblebee's gun. Bumblebee followed to the edge of the pit, but only sees Clampdown, until someone pulled him down by his feet.

Before Bumblebee could get up, Steeljaw had picked the drill and hold it close at him.

"Clampdown, ready the nuclear waste for transport to Crown City," Steeljaw told Clampdown. Young tried to stop clampdown, but she couldn't do much because she is...well, small.

"You can't take radioactive material into a populated area!" Bumblebee warned before Steeljaw holds the drill way close at him.

"Well, I'd say, "watch me," but I'm afraid you won't have that opportunity." Steeljaw chuckled. "I've always wanted to open you up and see what made you tick."

In this Steeljaw put the drill on and starts jackhammering Bee, until Strongarm shots the drill away and Bumblebee took the chance to kick Steeljaw away from him before he gets up from the pit. once, up, he and Strongarm see Clampdown going with the nuclear waste.

"Don't let Clampdown escape with that container! Sideswipe, Grimlock, help us cut Clampdown off!" Bumblebee orders. In this, sideswipe and Grimlock stop fighting and follow them to stop clampdown. Stars went ahead and tried to help young, but even all four only managed to make container heavy not stop him.

Steeljaw jumped quickly from the pit.

"Thunderhoof!" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, Steeljaw I've been messing up Autobots since before you were forged!" Thunderhoof said before he uses pickaxe once and then thumps to the ground, causing cracks that even reached to Autobots. He thumps again, making ground to open under them.

"Everyone, scatter before…" Bumblebee tried to warn before they all fell down.

" **NOO!"** girls shouted.

"Badda-boom!"

"Lumbering oaf! They should be lying helpless at our feet, not sent to the Earth's core!" Steeljaw shouted to Thunderhoof.

"What's the difference?" Thunderhoof asked.

"I wanted to rip Bumblebee's spark from his chassis with my own claws!" Steeljaw told.

"Then go after 'em! What's left of that Autobum is all yours." Thunderhoof said before they were about to start to fight, again.

"Comrades, let us not quarrel. The benefactors of our great struggle expect us at the assigned location with the spoils of our triumph!" Quillfire said.

"Fine. Let's finish this and end our partnership before I do something all of you will regret." Steeljaw growled.

"Huzzah! Onward to victory, to history, to freedom!" Quillfire cheers and shouts his lame war cry.

"Muzzle yourself, Quillfire. You're taking the first shift towing the radioactive waste." Steeljaw told before transformed and leaves. In this Quillfire let's out deflated lame war cry before picks the cargo trailer with nuclear waste. Before leaving Steeljaw went pick the Star who were tied up now by Clampdown before they all left the place.

* * *

During the ride, Stars didn't speak at all. Steeljaw can guess why, so he decided not to bother them. Mostly they have looked down and depressed, until one of them, Star of nature sensed something. But he didn't have time to ask when he noticed Quillfire other direction. Now what?

Cons followed their friend to a warehouse full of water park supplies.

"Our benefactors didn't ask us to visit a supply warehouse for human aquatic recreation, Quillfire. Why are we stopping here?" Steeljaw asked while he and others transform and let girls out.

"Please, my servos are aching. Could one of you take pity on a fellow revolutionary and pull the trailer a while?" Quillfire complained.

"No way, no how. I ain't no commercial hauling vehicle." Thunderhoof protest.

"Please..." Steeljaw said.

"Nuh-uh. Yesterday was my leg day." Underbite pointed.

"Hey, I just did all the digging! It wouldn't be fair to make me do the pulling too." Clampdown said.

"You sound like us in cleaning duty," Gaia said.

"The four of you are just shining examples of teamwork, aren't you?" heard familiar voice behind them and they notice Bee Team on the entrance.

"Guys!" Girls cheered.

"Not that I expect you to listen, but step away from that container, Decepticons."

"You know us so well, Lieutenant," Steeljaw said. "Quillfire?"

Quillfire shot one of his quills at Bumblebee, but Sideswipe managed to block it. But in this, quill hit one of the containers, which fell on Quillfire and then on the floor letting out a green liquid.

"Oh! Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no."

"Sir, what is it?" Strongarm asked.

"Hydrochloric acid. Humans use it in their pool cleaner. It can dissolve almost anything including concrete." Bumblebee said noticing that Hydrochloric acid was spread to the trailer where the nuclear waste was. Even girls. But they couldn't go there, because Steeljaw and his pack were between them and nuclear waste container.

"Steeljaw, listen to me. If that acid eats through the nuclear waste container, the entire area could be contaminated." Bumblebee told. "Millions of humans…"

"Seriously? Does that sound like anything I'd concern myself with?" Steeljaw chuckled.

"It should if you want our elder sister like you!" Young shouted.

" **WHAT?!"** Bee team Asked out loud, along with Gaia, since they didn't know.

"Awkward..." Gaia said.

Steeljaw took chance and tackled on Bumblebee while they were all shocked. Thunderhoof attacked Grimlock and pushed him to the wall leaving Sideswipe between. Strongarm intended to handle Underbite, but he threw her up, but in this, she took the opportunity to knock off Clampdown.

Girls tried to make sure they won't get touched by acid, so Gaia managed to activate her watch and use the vine to grab hold from the roof and pull them up. From up they get to see the acid already melted tire from the trailer, so it will be a matter of time before it melts the container.

"Guys!" Young yelled while Flame tries to burn their ropes.

Sideswipe notice what's going on, so he first gets up take a leap by Grimlock to the container and takes it far from the acid.

"Uh, Bee? I know that looks like fun, but it was not my idea!" Grimlock said.

" **NEVER MIND THAT, GRIM!"** Gaia shouted.

While Sideswipe had the container, Stars noticed that Hydrochloric acid was spreading that it burns a bit of his foot in which he yelled and started to jump away to the shelves.

"Sideswipe, the shelves!" Bumblebee shouted while was occupied by Steeljaw.

Sideswipe hit the shelves bit, causing few acid bottles to fall, but luckily he noticed them and picked them before they would fall and spread more acid.

However, that gave Steeljaw an idea.

"Quillfire! Give the Autobots something to worry about besides us!"

Quillfire started to get to the upper level to get cause distraction on shelves.

"Somebot, anybot, stop him!" Bumblebee shouted.

"We're trying!" Flame said still trying to get rope burned.

"I'm on the job, Bee!" Grimlock said after knocking out Thunderhoof and went after Quillfire.

Quillfire moved the shelves, to drop the acid bottles, but Strongarm managed to throw float to soften the landing before Underbite tackled her.

"Quillfire, never mind the shelves!" Steeljaw shouted while holding Bumblebee down. "Just fire your quills into the acid bottles."

"What a revolutionary idea!" Quill fire said before noticed Grimlock. "Don't come any closer, Dinobot!"

"Oh, but I'm gonna Soon as I figure out a way to take you down without having any fun doing it."

"Forget about that, Grim, just tail-swipe him and get it down!" Sideswipe said while came up

"But if I have fun, I could mess this up, like before!" Grimlock tried to explain again.

"You've already messed this up!" Quillfire said and shot his quills at Grimlock. This time quills didn't cause any nerve system, could be because he is Dinobot, but they sure did make explosion close to him and knocked him far. Quillfire took chance to leave and finish the job.

"Aw, scrap, I blew it again!" Grimlock said. "Now what do we do?"

Sideswipe looked how was with others. Strongarm and Bumblebee where still hold down by Steeljaw and his pack, while Stars still tried to get loose from their ropes and not touch acid.

"You see if you can help out our teamies," Sideswipe said and pushed Grimlock to slide down from stairs.

"W-whoa!"

"I'll finish up here!" Sideswipe said and threw his sword at Quillfire. This caused Quillfire to fall down and shook some shelves.

Meanwhile, Grimlock comes down taking rest of the cons out from others.

"Woo-hoo! Awesomest take-down ever! Yeah! Who's the bot? Who's the bot! Woo!" he cheered before Quillfire landed all knocked out. This time more bottles of Hydrochloric acid fall down causing chemical gas to fill the building. Girls tried to hold their breaths.

"The nuclear waste!" Sideswipe shout yo Grimlock who was big enough to see and spot the nuclear waste container.

"Does anyone have eyes on the Decepticons?"

"They're not in here!" Sideswipe said who had the Stars with him.

"How can you tell? I can't see anything!" Strongarm said.

"They must've made a break for it. Come on!" Bumblebee said before they went outside. Once outside, Stars let the breath out and took in the fresh air. But there were no signs on Decepticons.

"Zotz! But we were only a millisec behind them." Strongarm said.

"With all these buildings around, a millisec was probably all they needed to find cover." Sideswipe pointed.

"We'll have another crack at them, I'm sure. For now, we better secure this radioactive material. Nice work in there, guys." Bumblebee said.

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time!" Grimlock said before realized what he just said. "Sorry."

"No apology necessary. Long as the job gets done, I have no problem with anyone enjoying themselves." Bumblebee said.

"So work is work, and fun is fun, but it's okay if work is fun as long as you remember you're working? Oh! I get it now!" Grimlock said.

"About time," Gaia said.

"I wish I did," Strongarm said. Aqua sigh for that.

* * *

Elena walked circles in her room. She was worried about what will happen. Sweet has followed today's events by Star connection but didn't tell that now whole team knows about Steeljaw liking her. She informed that Bee and others managed to get nuclear waste away from Crown city. Elena was relieved, but she was still worried.

Right then, they heard someone coming and groaning in agony. When they came out to see, they find Steeljaw and his pack with a bit of green stuff on them. Well, a mostly little bit on their hands or legs or shoulders.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"You got butt-whooped in swimming pool warehouse, did ya." Sweet mocked.

"Not now, you little….argh!" Steeljaw tried to warn while holding on to his arm which had some of the green stuff.

"What you were doing in pool warehouse?" Elena asked. "Wait a minute. Is that Hydrochloric acid?"

"Yep," Sweet confirms. Hearing this Elena went quickly help Steeljaw.

"Sweet, handle the rest. You have free hands."

Hearing that Sweet smiled while putting on icy nurse hat, air-mask, and rubber gloves. The cons looked a bit scared by her actions. What did she mean by free hands?

* * *

Elena took Steeljaw to his quarters to handle the Hydrochloric acid off him. Luckily, he only had it on his right arm and shoulder. Elena found a well-proofed bottle to hold the acid while she collected all off. Once having it, Steeljaw got nasty burn mark on his arm and shoulder, but luckily those get off with med bay supplies and puffer.

"I think I don't need to ask what happened." Elena said while tried to fix his shoulder armor.

"Please, don't bother." Steeljaw said. Although one thing has bothered him. "Do they know about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do they know what happened to you in Decepticon isle?" he asked. Elena looked down. Why he asked that, isn't it obvious?

"Only my father and two of my Stars know the truth," Elena said went on his arm. "But did mention it to YoungStar."

"They don't know?" Steeljaw wondered. "But what then happened to your bracelet?"

"My Bracelet? It got broken during one fight at the moon… You think they broke it because they find out you gave it to me?" Elena asked offended.

"You looked sad when you buried it. I thought they shouted to you and broke it when they discovered it was from me."

"I'm not that stupid to tell," Elena said. "I… I know too well how they will react. I'm just glad I only have managed to tell my father about it before he, Drift and his students went."

Steeljaw didn't answer that. It looks like Prime learned about them before she told him. Why else he asked him, what she means to him? To be honest...

"Please..."

Steeljaw looked on Elena who didn't look at him she had her hand on his arm before rest her head to it.

"Please, don't do this," she said.

Steeljaw just looked at her. As much he wanted to move his arms around her and comfort her, he couldn't. He must do this if he doesn't the deal will be off and that con from another side of the portal even threatened to kill them, even her. He can't let that happen.

So, he moved his claws to moved her head to look at him.

"I can't let them hurt you," he said before he kissed her forehead.

"HEYOO, Steeljaw!" heard behind the door. "They call ya, again"

In this Steeljaw gets up and walks out from the room leaving Elena surprised and touch the spot he kissed. When he has left, Sweet came in.

"Huh, finally. That crazy hedgehog always complains. Well, The grab is just a baby, but…." Sweet said before notice Elena staring nothing. "Are you okay?"

Elena removes her hand from her forehead and looks seriously at her.

"Sweet, We need to start training."

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	19. Prisoner Principles

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long. I'm just have many stories on work and it's not easy to pick which to continue. But here we go.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

In the cave, base Stars were having their own talk time and you can guess what is the topic.

"Since when he has had a thing for our elder sister?" Flame asked.

"I think I have a pretty good guess of that," Young said. "When we went to Decepticon island, I tried to ask her location, but the way he answered raised more questions. As soon we had the Decepticon hunters he took from Alchemor's storages, he spilled it out, mentioning throne and bride."

"Bride?" Gaia asked.

"I thought it was just one part of the plan to take over the planet, but when now when he arrived, I think he actually means it. That he… he..." Young could finish the sentence because it makes her gag.

"But why she hasn't told us about it?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. She already knows that keeping things from us gives us wrong conclusions." Gaia reminded.

"So, why now again?" Aqua wondered.

"and here's, the bigger question, why she and Sweet haven't run away. They should already know we are okay." flame said.

Right then alarm came on and everyone arrived at the temporary Command center.

"My scanners picked up Decepticon signals near a nuclear power plant!"

"Can't be a coincidence that we just caught Steeljaw and the pack trying to steal radioactive waste," Strongarm said.

"You mean didn't catch them." Sideswipe reminded.

"Just the idea of Steeljaw near a nuclear power plant is cause for alarm. Let's rev up and roll out!"

* * *

Soon at the forest road, Autobots arrived, but there was nothing.

"Uh, whole lotta no bots here, Fixit. You sure we have the right coordinates?" sideswipe asked by comlink.

" _Confirmed. You should be right on top of any Decepticons."_

"I guess it's hide-n-seek." Bumblebee sighed.

"Ooh-ooh! I'll help. Russell says I'm good at this game." Grimlock said and started to hide behind the tree.

"Did Russell ever told of which part of the game he was good at?" Flame asked from Gaia who smiled awkwardly.

But right then when Grimlock tried to run another tree to hide he fell on the hole. Autobots and Stars went to look what happened.

"Grim?"

"Found something!" Grimlock informed. There was a tunnel.

"Fixit had the location right. The 'Cons must be tunneling." Bumblebee said while they took their weapons and stars activated their Beast-outfits and went inside. At first, there was nothing, until they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh sure, make the bot with the big claws dig a tunnel! I ought to tell Steeljaw to go dig himself a… Law-bots!" It was no other than Clampdown with Quillfire putting a rock up to a wall, but stop their work when they noticed them.

"Nice day for a rock hunt and a double arrest," Strongarm said.

"Never, tyrants!" Quillfire said and threw with Clampdown the rock they were carrying. Luckily Bee team and Stars managed to move away. "Down with oppression! Ha, ha." Quillfire shouted while jumped high to shot his quills and get out.

"Run away from oppression!" Clampdown said and started to run sideways to other section.

"You two, after Clampdown!" Bumblebee said to Strongarm and Grimlock.

Strongarm and Grimlock managed to corner Clampdown, in which he gave up. Strongarm came close and cuff him up on her.

But sadly, Bumblebee and Sideswipe didn't get Quillfire because he got away and block the entrance.

"The 'Cons cut us off with a cave-in. Quillfire could be miles away by now, in any direction."

"At least we have a prisoner," Strongarm said while she, Aqua, Gaia, and Grimlock came with Clampdown. "Spill it, Clampdown. What's Steeljaw's plan?"

"Uh, well, ah... I tell ya what. I give you the dirt, and you let me go, heh?" Clampdown suggested.

"Actually…"

"Good! Okay, Steeljaw sent us to tunnel into that power plant on the other side of the woods, so he can steal their nuclear fuel rods. He's waitin' there for us to let him in right now!" Clampdown told. "So, okay, cuffs off, copper! Deal's a deal!"

"We never agreed to your deal. You just started talking. But, hey, we appreciate your help." Bumblebee said.

"What? No-no! Come on, lemme go! You..." Clampdown begged, but Strongarm pushed him aside.

"Strongarm, no need to be a meany," Aqua said.

"What she said." Clampdown pointed.

"So, uh, what do we do with Crab Shack, here? It's not like we have a stasis pod to put him in." Sideswipe asked.

"I could punch him into stasis." Grimlock grinned while prepared his fists.

"Don't let that one hit me." Clampdown yelped.

"He won't. You're our prisoner, and, according to the Kaon Conventions, a cooperative prisoner is not to be unduly harmed." Strongarm said.

"Seriously? Some know-it-all Bots got together and made up rules about being nice to prisoners?" Sideswipe asked.

"The spirit of the Kaon Conventions is about treating prisoners properly." Bumblebee reminded.

"And it wasn't made by "Know-it-all" Bots. It was made by our Elder sister." Young corrected.

"Elena?"

"Ah, Blessed by Allspark her kind spark." Clampdown said.

"But how about using those fists to get us out of here, Grim?" Bumblebee suggested.

"Get ready for some stasis, rocks!" Grimlock said and started to punch the way out.

"We know Quillfire's headed to the Nuclear Power Plant. Let's go!" Strongarm said while they get outside with Clampdown.

"We'll go. You escort our prisoner back to the cavern." Bumblebee said.

"But, sir…"

"We'll need to question Clampdown later. In the meantime, it's our responsibility to keep him safe. His team won't be happy about how we learned their plan." Bumblebee reminded.

"Yes, sir," Strongarm said.

"Thunderhoof's gonna turn me into a seafood platter!" Clampdown scared.

"I'll follow the Kaon Conventions to the letter," Strongarm said.

"I know you will. The rest of us, let's rev-up and roll out!" Bumblebee said before he, Sideswipe, Grimlock and their Stars went after others.

"We can't transform to Vehicle-Mode like this." Strongarm groaned.

"So we'll walk! Okay by me. I've been in that tunnel all day. I'll tell ya, diggin' is not fun…" Clampdown started to tell. Strongarm groaned more in annoyance while Aqua sat on his head

* * *

Meanwhile, another side of the forest close the power plant, Steeljaw and others were waiting for Quillfire and Clampdown. While waiting, Steeljaw was in his own thoughts.

After failing with nuclear waste, their benefactors called again getting confirmed that whoever is in Shadowzone is now giving the orders, but when they heard that mission was busted by Autobots, they didn't sound happy, well, they didn't sound too angry, but obviously they would have exploded in fury, if they ever were more bad news. Luckily, they told other option of the nuclear power plant. But what worried him was how Elena will react. to his surprise, she first looked at him for a while, before she said it should be a way better option than nuclear waste. Just to be certain he asked was anything else, and she told him not to cause anything serious damage.

Well, considering how high-security powerplant has, a little meltdown would keep bots occupied to get out and if they can, then security will do keep it from spreading till security help arrives. Soon he heard familiar engine getting close. wait, just one?

"Those Auto-Despots discovered the tunnel before we could finish it! And they've jailed Clampdown!" Quillfire informed.

"Betcha the first thing that sea-rat does is spill his slimy guts!" Thunderhoof said.

"Likely. And without the tunnel, we'll need a quick plan B. Hm…" Steeljaw tried to think. right, when they heard some vehicles to pass by. They were powerplant trucks. This Steeljaw got the idea. "Follow my lead."

Then Steeljaw scans the paint-pattern of the truck and he got camo-mode with powerplant sign. Others did the same and soon all four were heading to the power plant.

"Up there. Is that the Pack?" Sideswipe wondered.

"Looks like them in camo mode." Bumblebee said.

"Looks like their benefactor thought that too," Young said while they tried to follow them. Little did they knew that Thunderhoof had spotted them and drove aside.

* * *

"...and do you know the only thing worse than dirt under yer shell? I'll tell you. Mud." Clampdown continued talking.

"But mud is good for skin. Gaia told me that. It leaves it smooth and takes out nasties" Aqua told.

"Oh yeah, sure. But for bots, it doesn't work. Do know how it feels to have something cold and slimy in ya? "

"Well, that depends what kind of cold and slimy it is," Aqua answered.

"Stop. Talking. Both of you." Strongarm groaned.

" _Grimlock, hope you're almost here. We need backup!"_

Strongarm heard this, something snapped out on her and she turned around and run to other direction where others are.

"Hey! What are you doin'?"

"Strongarm? we're supposed to take Clampdown..."

"Others may need help."

"My sisters are with them. And they would have called you if they need... **ARGH!** Why I bother?" Aqua complained.

"You think that bothers ya? Your Star Supreme had a worse case with the High Council." Clampdown started. "They never listened to her, they even put that one bot to keep her occupied, while they did who knows what behind her back."

"Was that 'bot, by chance the same, you tried to blackmail, and you ended up with Alchemor?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, she is."

"She?" Aqua surprised and take hold of each of Clampdown's eyes to make him look at her. "Spill the beans."

"Aqua!"

"Hey, We had to spend cycles thinking Elena was having a sad season when in truth, she was kept in dark and she was pondering options."

"Can we make a deal?" Clampdown suggested wishing to get free.

"Here's the deal. We keep you safe and in exchange, you tell what was the big secret you find from the member of the high council, that you ended into Alchemor." Aqua said.

"But...but.."

Right then they had managed to arrive at the roadway, where Grimlock was wrestling with Thunderhoof.

"Grimlock!"

"Look who the Autobot dragged in!" Thunderhoof said noticing Clampdown and knocked out Grimlock and went after him. "You ain't keepin' me from that rat."

Seen this, Clampdown started to run away, Strongarm behind him, because they were still cuffed on each other, while Aqua rides on him. After while running Clampdown stops.

"Protect me!" Clampdown begged. "The Crayon Connection says you gotta!"

"It's Cayon Convention." Aqua corrected.

"I can't do anything with you... Pulling me!" Strongarm complained.

Right then Thunderhoof was getting close, Strongarm and Clampdown tried to run away, but they ran to opposite direction in which they fall down. but while Thunderhoof tries to get his hands on Clampdown, he stumbles on the line which was created by cuffs and falls.

"Nice teamwork."

Soon as They get up Strongarm goes to Thunderhoof.

"Stand up nice and slow, Thunderhoof. You're taking my spot cuffed to Clampdown." Strongarm informed.

Hearing it Thunderhoof got up knocking out both, before grabs Clampdown.

"I always said I wouldn't trust ya as far as I could throw ya. Let's see how far that is," he said before he throws him far, Well, not too far. Luckily, Strongarm started to recover, before Thunderhoof was coming at them... "Time to get what's comin' to ya. Both youse!"

"Get up. Get up!" Strongarm yelled.

Meanwhile Aqua went ahead to stop him, but it didn't help much.

"What? Ow!" Clampdown shouted before he gets up and Thunderhoof hit only the tree.

"This is between me, and that crab-rat!" he shouted.

"This crab-rat is my prisoner!" Strongarm answered.

" **HEY!"** Aqua complained while they tried to avoid Thunderhoof.

"Do something! Can't you arrest him? You're under arrest, Thunderhoof!" Clampdown said. Yeah, didn't help. Only made him mad.

"I do the arresting. You're under arrest, Thunderhoof."

"No need to repeat, Strongarm!" Aqua noted.

Just before Thunderhoof tried to get them, Bumblebee came and push him to the nearest tree, stuck.

"What are you doing here, Strongarm?"

"Following the Kaon Conventions as per your orders, sir."

"My orders were to take Clampdown somewhere safe! We don't have time for this! Steeljaw is already inside the plant!"

"That's why I came, sir! According to the Conventions, the team's mission is a higher priority, and I heard you comm Grimlock for backup so I…"

"Stop! Explaining!" Both Young and Aqua said before Thunderhoof managed to push Bumblebee away and got free.

"Now, wait, Thunderhoof, you got this wrong. 'Cause I-I-I brought 'em here for you! Yeah, that's it. It's-it's all a trap. So you can crush 'em!" Clampdown said.

"You sneaky no-good..." Young said.

"Shut yer flip-floppin' flap! Huh?" Thunderhoof said before he heard movement in the bushes. Before he knew it Grimlock jumped and made cannonball movement on him, knocking him out.

"I got this!" Grimlock answered.

In this, Bumblebee and Young left to get to the power plant, but so did Strongarm with Clampdown and Aqua.

"Strongarm for the last time, take the prisoner and go somewhere safe!"

"Jupiter's nice this time of year."

"Too far, no air, no ship." Aqua reminds.

"The Conventions clearly state we must prioritize our mission. We can bring the prisoner, as long as... "

"Fine. But your priority is to keep your prisoner out of danger!" Bumblebee said before transformed and hurried to the plant.

"Are you tryin' to get me squashed?" Clampdown asked.

"Hopefully not. I still want to ask some questions." Aqua said.

* * *

Bumblebee arrived quickly to the plant, where he found Sideswipe, Flame, and Gaia

"So I crashed into the fire alarm, and all the humans took off. No sign of Steeljaw or the others yet." Sideswipe told.

"Well, we better find 'em quick. Emergency crews will be on the way. A plant like this can go from nuclear power to nuclear bomb." Bumblebee reminded.

"So, no fire." Flame guessed. Right then Strongarm arrived with Clampdown and Aqua.

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

"How are you gonna help when you're strapped to that sack of bolts?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sir, this sack of bolts is slowing me…. I mean, the mission down. And the Conventions do allow us to release a prisoner if keeping him puts our mission in jeopardy."

"You just want to get here to kick butts," Young stated the obvious. Flame, Gaia, and Aqua nodded to tell they agreed with her.

"No-no-no-no-no-no, I need protection!" Clampdown begged.

"Strongarm, we can't treat prisoners like scrap when it's convenient. That's not the spirit of the conventions. You brought Clampdown here. Find a way to make it work." Bumblebee said to her, before he, Sideswipe went ahead with Young and Flame.

"Ya little snitch!" Heard familiar angry voice. Strongarm and Clampdown managed to turn around before Thunderhoof push them to another side of the room. But then Grimlock pushed Thunderhoof too to another side of the room.

"Sorry, Strongarm thought I had him. I got him now." Grimlock said. In this, Strongarm took the chance to go find Bumblebee and Sideswipe, while Gaia and Grimlock stayed to handle Thunderhoof.

Strongarm find Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and their Stars.

"Sir, permission to throw the prisoner in that vault," Strongarm suggested and pointed stern looking vault.

"Safer in there than out here. Do it!" Bumblebee agreed.

"No way. I got close-to-phobia. Lemme go with ya! I'll be good!" Clampdown begged. Strongarm had enough of that and honestly, she would rather dump him, then carry all the way there.

"I could stay to guard the vault," Aqua suggested while jumping down before Strongarm removes the cuff of her and puts Clampdown into the vault.

"I'll be back to get you before you can say, 'boo'." She said before closed the door.

"Boo! Boo-boo-boo! Boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo!" Heard from the vault.

"Carry on, Lieutenant," Strongarm said informed before they left to find Steeljaw and others with Young and Flame.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steeljaw, Underbite, and Quillfire were taking fuel rods to the container.

"Keep the fuel rods coming," Steeljaw said while added the fourth one to the container. Right then Bumblebee and his team came. "Autobots!" he growled before picked the container.

"Block him in," Bumblebee ordered before they get into the room. Sideswipe had to face Quillfire with Flame.

"Ca-caw!"

"You're as bad at battle cries as Bee used to be." Sideswipe laughed.

"Don't remind it." Flame said.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Young went against Underbite, who picked a part of the fence and ate it.

"Oh, yeah! That's crunchy!"

While everyone was occupied, Steeljaw came close to Nuclear plants control panel. If he remembers right if there's the danger of meltdown, the place will go lockdown, until it can be set back to normal from elsewhere, which will give Autobots occupied to find and giving them chance to run away. And to make sure Autobots have to go find the backup panel, he destroyed the one in the room.

 _Warning, Reactor core overheating_

" **No!"** Young shouted. This got Bumblebee's attention and noticed what was going on.

"We don't have much time! There has to be a backup control panel somewhere in the building. We need to find it!" Bumblebee informed to Strongarm until Underbite pushed her to the wall, before pushing him down to fuel rods and jumped down to keeping him down.

"Strongarm, stop Steeljaw! I'll find the backup panel!" Young shouted while goes to find it.

"You know how this will end, Cadet," Steeljaw said while holding The container.

"Yeah, with you serving a long, long sentence," Strongarm said before struck first, but Steeljaw managed to avoid it. In fact, he managed to avoid all her hits, because the container, but that didn't stop her.

"Once we arrest you, you will tell us, where Elena and Sweet are while you get a permanent restraining order for her," Strongarm shouted.

That seemed to be last straw, Once avoiding more hits he throws the container hallway, which made a Strongarm stop and giving Steeljaw chance to swipe her to the wall by his tail before grabs her from behind.

 _Warning! Core approaching meltdown._

"I'm leaving here with my fuel rods, or you get my prisoner back with some homemade air vents," Steeljaw warned while holding his claw close at Strongarm.

"Forget me, Lieutenant! Don't let him…"

"Thunderhoof, so good of you to join us," Steeljaw said noticing him arrive.

"I got held up by that two-bit Dinobot. But don't worry. He won't be bothering us no more." Thunderhoof said.

"You forgot..." Gaia said while, charged in, but suddenly she started to feel dizzy and passes out just in the doorway.

"Gaia!" Flame shouted. But then she notices that Young who tried charged them as well also passes out right close to Gaia. It could because the heat that causes the meltdown.

 _Core meltdown imminent! Evacuate!_

"And that's our cue to leave. Bring the case, Thunderhoof. And those two Stars. We don't want to get any complaints from our benefactors." In this, Thunderhoof picks the container along with Young and Gaia before he leaves the room and so does Steeljaw with Strongarm. While they arrived at other room, they spot Aqua, but she too has passed out. It seems she has tried to get to a move away before passed out close to the doorway."This is where you get off, Cadet. You'd only slow us down!" Steeljaw said while released Strongarm. "Try to stop me, or try to save your friends and this plant, Strongarm. Your choice."

Right then The security door had shut down and Strongarm tried to get it open, but nothing.

"Of course you'd try to help your friends, Strongarm. Predictable to the end." Steeljaw mocked.

"Betcha didn't predict this!" Grimlock shut before he clobbers the two 'Cons, but only knocking out Thunderhoof. Steeljaw managed to get out with the container, but quickly without anyone to notice he used his tail to swipe the Start another side of the closing security doors.

Once the door was closed, Steeljaw picked all three to his free arm before heads out of the plant. Once outside, He puts girls down, when they start to recover.

"Wh-What happened?" Young mumbled.

"Looks like overheating nuclear core cause some side effects when we're in Beast-outfits," Aqua said.

"Well, animals usually know to leave the danger first." Gaia reminded.

"But how then we..." Young wondered.

Right then they noticed Steeljaw walking away. They tried to go after before he stopped.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he said. "You still need to recover from those side effects of yours. So far it looks like your other sister can handle it, because of her element, for now."

"Why you…?"

"Saved you? There's no reason to kill you. Actually, there are more reasons to let you live than kill."

"Is one of them our elder sister," Aqua asked. In this Steeljaw turns a bit to face them.

"She is the whole reason to me." After this, he left.

Stars reminded looking on the direction he left. They all were left completely confused. Is he really…?

Before they could think any more questions, others, arrived with Thunderhoof, Underbite and Quillfire all knocked out. when they managed to place them down, they all could hear Thunderhoof mumble.

"Crush Clampdown."

"Clampdown!" Strongarm realized. He was still in the vault! In this, she tried to hurry back inside.

"You can't go back for him! There's no time!" Sideswipe said.

"If I don't, how am I different from a Decepticon? That's why the Kaon Conventions were written, Sideswipe!" she said before entered back. But then so, did Aqua.

"Aqua! You're still..." Flame tried to warn, but she didn't listen, so she went after her.

In this Bumblebee went in too.

"Don't tell me the radiation's getting to your brain, too!" Sideswipe complained.

"Saving Clampdown is the right thing to do. You and Grimlock get these prisoners to safety, then do what you can to keep this place from going nuclear." Bumblebee said before went hold door open for them.

Strongarm, Aqua and Flame hurried to the vault where they had left Clampdown

"You said, when I said, "boo." I said boo 300 times."

"289 times, actually and counting..." Aqua corrected while passes out.

"Not again." Flame said while picks her up.

"Stop talking and roll out!" Strongarm told them before they all headed to the exit, where Bumblebee tried to hold the door open. "One more moment, sir!"

"Can't...!" Bumblebee tried to say before he lost the grip and fall inside, while door closes.

"Lieutenant!"

Just when everything seems lost, clampdown places his claw between the gap of the closing door.

"Clampdown!"

"Oh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow!" Clampdown noted.

"Thank you for saving us." Bumblebee said.

"You? I'm tryin' to keep myself revvin'! Now get this thing off me!" Clampdown complained.

Bumblebee and Strongarm went help to get the door open before they all got outside. Right there, close to the doorway, Sideswipe was up to something.

"Why didn't you get the 'Cons to safety, like I ordered?" Bumblebee said.

"'Scuse me, but keeping this place from goin' kerflooey seemed a little more pressing. Unfortunately, while I found a backup panel, humans never label the off switch!" Sideswipe said.

 _Three... Two…_

Sideswipe hit the control panel.

 _Reactor shutdown. Cooling engaged._

"Nice work." Bumblebee said.

"Tech is my specialty, clearly," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah. Right" All the Stars said.

It didn't take long before they were outside of the plant with Unconcious Thunderhoof, Underbite, and Quillfire.

"I wish we could've nailed Steeljaw and gotten those fuel rods. All he left us were these lame 'Cons." Sideswipe said.

"Let's haul 'em home. Then make sure they can't get out and help with whatever Steeljaw's plan is." Bumblebee said.

"Well, let's hope we first find out why he needs them," Young said.

"Hey, uh... Since I saved your sparks in there, how about this time you cut me a break. Let me go? Hm." Clampdown suggested.

"I'm sure the judge will take it in consideration. Maybe knock a cycle or two off your thousand-cycle sentence!" Strongarm said before she placed cuffs on Clampdown again.

"But I promise to visit if it makes you feel better." Aqua cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside far from the power plant, Steeljaw had got far with nuclear rods. As much he didn't like to leave his friends again, but there was nothing else to do. The Star of water was kind enough to stay with clampdown, so they should be in good hands, well, if they behave.

Right then, the portal opened and one of the mini-con came out. He reached his hand to take the rods, but Steeljaw hesitated.

"I think not," Steeljaw said. mini-con remained confused. "I deliver directly to those who request it. That way everyone gets what they want. But do let your superior know that I am ready whenever he is."

In this mini-con returned back with nothing, but a message. Once portal closed, Steeljaw sighed and headed to the ship.

* * *

Back in the ship, Elena was training by ships training program. Sweet was in the control panel to adjust the setting when Elena asked so. So far she was in the middle level, where she was handling usual looking cons. Sweet even add music to play, so it could feel like a workout.

Elena has managed to beat Insecticons, vehicons and every time she by chance beat virtual Starscream, she got extra points. However, when she got big level con like Megatronus or Megatron she got the beat up and it was game over.

"That's fifth round." Sweet declared from the control room. "Break?"

"Fine," Elena said while sits down.

Right then someone enters the training room. By quick reflexes by training, Elena got up quickly and was ready to kick right at the face, before arrival grab her leg.

"Wow, take it easy."

Elena recognized that voice.

"Steeljaw? When you learned to..."

"I discovered it by ship's library data, just like with Decepticon hunters," Steeljaw explained while placed the container to a safe place.

"So, you got them?" Elena asked.

"Even if your friends came to stop us, yes. But it cost my friends." Steeljaw said while he got his usual colors pattern.

"I thought you didn't like each other."

"We may argue and fight, but that doesn't mean we hate each other!" Steeljaw offended.

Elena looked away. She wasn't sure was he telling the truth, but just like every wolf, he needs his pack.

After a while, Elena went to take shower, even if robots don't sweat, but a warm relaxing oil shower doesn't feel good after a long workout. She came to the quarters she has to share with Steeljaw, who also just seem to arrive from the shower, probably removing any possible radiation from the power plant.

"So, what now?" Elena asked.

"Soon as this 'Con will come for the fuel rods, my part is done."

"And then what?" Elena asked.

"I continue what I started, having this world as Decepticon homeworld," Steeljaw answered.

Elena didn't reply on that. She simply rests herself to the berth back against him. Steeljaw managed to sense she was upset or something. And he had a good guess why. But right now, he wasn't mood to start another argument about it.

He lay down next to her, but he wasn't sure should he pull her close him and hold her or will she reject him. While still unsure what to do, Elena moved to face him and leaned close to him in her sleep. In this, he moved his arms around her and there was no fighting back. He looked at her while she was resting peacefully.

" _She is the whole reason to me."_

Yes, she is the whole reason for him. He won't let them have her. Once the deal is done, they can be together. Well, there's still Bumblebee and his team, but one thing for sure, she won't go back to Cybertron to them.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. How thing go now? Well, honestly, I'm still planning on that. So, it may take a while. See ya


	20. Collateral Damage

**AN:** Hey guys. Sorry, this took long for some reason. I managed to the middle, but then I got writer's block. But I hope you enjoy this.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Elena was getting ready. In a few hours, they will go to meet the mystery con, who has demanded nuclear-fusion fuel rods. And he somehow holds the connection to those who let Steeljaw come back to earth. But everything feels weird. Steeljaw started a rebellion against High Council and he was put to prison. But now they send him back here? To taking care of Bumblebee and his team, but also get her back to Cybertron. But Steeljaw is not planning to give her up to them. Won't they discover it sooner or later? But wait, this mystery Con has a connection to them. What if he already has told them about her? Or maybe that's what they will ask after this. And then what? The more big question is if they have prepared something if Steeljaw turns against them?

Elena couldn't think more questions when Steeljaw arrived.

"You're going now?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. Then there was deep silence.

"What if it is a trap?"

"To get fuel rods? I don't think so. But I'm not going to give until I know why he needs them. If it is something bad like it was with Megatronus I won't let him have them."

"But what about...?"

"I don't care if it goes against my benefactors. If it has something to do with you or this planet, I won't do it."

Elena looked at him amazed. Is he really ready to go against them, if it doesn't go well? But why then she feels uneasy? If they were ready to blame her father, blame her family, sent back a group of criminals to earth, and help this mystery con with something, wouldn't they be ready for setbacks as well?

There's one way to figure this out. Follow Steeljaw.

* * *

Soon as Steeljaw left with fuel rods, Elena followed him from behind. She let Sweet in the ship, just in case, if things go way bad she informs her. Luckily, Sweet had sneaked while Steeljaw got coordinates to the meeting place and she told it to Elena, so she knew where to go. Luckily, it wasn't far. It is an old demolition derby arena.

Soon as she got there, she turned to human to hide well, while Steeljaw has already transformed and facing the con he was supposed to meet. But what she saw shocked her more. She knew that Con. He was no one else but...

"Soundwave So it was you my benefactors wanted me to meet here And I assume it was you directing our mission from the Shadowzone," Steeljaw said. Elena couldn't believe her eyes. Soundwave, the most dangerous Decepticon and Megatron's loyal follower was standing there. "I take it that allowed you to break the dimensional barrier?"

"How'd he get Decepticon Hunters?" Elena wondered.

"A powerful weapon I remember well when I had one like it. How did you acquire it, may I ask?"

"Those who share my objective genetically engineered a series of Activator Mini-Cons and programmed them to collect the weapons for me."

"I suspect "those" you speak of are the same "those" who saw to my release from stasis." Soundwave is working with… High Council? Then what BrightStar suggested is true. There is more than one con in High Council. "In that case, welcome to what is soon to be my Decepticon homeworld, brother." Steeljaw declared.

"You are of no relation to me. And this world is not yours."

"You are correct, of course. Technically. I have brought the requested items." Steeljaw said pointing the container with fuel rods.

But then Soundwave summoned on his tentacles to move Steeljaw aside and Laserbeak scanned the container.

"Nuclear-fusion grade fuel rods confirmed," Soundwave confirmed before let go of Steeljaw.

"Why do you want these, anyway?" Steeljaw asked.

"This is a trans-galactic Beacon Generator devised from wreckage recovered in the Shadowzone. When activated at the highest point in the city, it will transmit a signal strong enough to summon Megatron back to Earth."

"The highest point in the city? But that much radiation won't just call Megatron…" Elena wonders before gasps.

"it'll Devastate the city, then spread to eradicate all life on Earth. Incidental collateral damage."

"That wasn't my deal! I'm to rule Earth, a living planet! Not a lifeless wasteland!" Steeljaw shouted.

"Your ambitions are irrelevant. Like the Activators, you have served your purpose. Find another world to rule."

Steeljaw charged so he could attack and stop Soundwave, but because of the Decepticon Hunters and a well-trained experience during the great war, Steeljaw was soundly beaten.

"Steeljaw!" Elena shouted and runs to help him. After it, she looks angrily at Soundwave and charges at him.

"Elena, No!"

Elena didn't listen charged at Soundwave. He used his tentacles first to grab her, but Elena managed to avoid both of them. Soon as she was close at him she transformed to her cybertronian form and was ready to give a punch, Soundwave used the Decepticon Hunter blasting something at her making her fly through the arena until hit the audience stand breaking the three first rows of seats.

"Elena!"

One of the tentacles moved to pick her while she has transformed back to human.

"Likely damage on T-cog by Paralytic blast. Transformation impossible for few mega-cycles." Soundwave informed while one of his tentacles throw Elena back to Steeljaw. Luckily she was breathing. "The new transformation ability will be discussed later once she is sent to Cybertron..."

"She is **not** going to Cybertron!" Steeljaw growled.

"Your opinion is irrelevant," Soundwave said while Laserbeak flies close to them.

In this Steeljaw transformed and picked Elena inside and leaves the place. Little did they knew that Sideswipe and Flame were there and saw the whole thing. Flame was mostly shocked by what she saw, while Sipeswipe tried to contact others. But Soundwave noticed Autobot transmission and put Laserbeak to locate and get rid of them, leaving them under the grumble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steeljaw was heading back to the ship.

"What were you thinking back there?" he asked angrily.

"Hey, I have all the rights to go against him. He is going to destroy all the life on my planet. You expect me to do nothing about it?" Elena shouted back.

"Well, now he knows that Star cylinder won't work on you…"

"Not mention that you won't bring me back to Cybertron." Elena reminded.

Right then, a bit far they saw smoke coming somewhere.

"That's strange. Isn't there…"

"Oh no… Sweet!"

Realizing what it could mean Steeljaw drove faster to get there. Only to find that what they feared was true, well mostly. The ship has exploded, but luckily Sweet was using her ice powers to getting rid off the fire so locals won't see it or get hurt.

"Sweet!" Elena shouts before getting out from the vehicle and went to hug her while Steeljaw transformed from the vehicle mode.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Think twice," Sweet answered. "After you two left I found explosives attached to the control panel. Since I didn't know when it will active I started to get all the necessary items out from the ship," she said and point small pile of devices. "Once I heard beeping I started to get out just in time."

"So much for that pardon you guys wanted," Elena said. But to her surprise, Steeljaw wasn't mad about another treason. Maybe because he had enough backstabbing that it didn't surprise or maybe this one was something he expected because he refused to give up on her.

"Now what?" Sweet asked.

"We have to stop Soundwave."

"Soundwave? Here?" Sweet asked shocked. "He asked those fuel rods?"

"It won't work," Steeljaw said. "With three Decepticon hunters, there's no stopping him."

"Well, that didn't stop Bee to kick your butt in Decepticon Isle."

"Sweet!"

"What? I saw the whole thing through Star connection some time ago."

"Star connection… That's it!" Elena said before activated hers to see has others discovered what is going on. To her surprise, they have along with her father, Optimus Prime.

"Well?"

"They are on their way to the city with my father," Elena informed.

"Yes!"

"We need to hurry," Elena said.

"To where?" Steeljaw asked. "No doubt they have evacuated the city. There's no way we get in there."

"We are not going into the city," Elena informed. "If the machine gets active. I must make sure the radiation won't spread and eradicate all the life on Earth."

"Okay, I understand what you're up to, but we are dealing with nuclear power effects."

"Which spreading depends on the weather, aka on winds, clouds, and rain," Elena noted.

"But Elena your powers…" Sweet reminded worriedly.

"I know. But I must try," she said.

Seeing her concerned face, Steeljaw knew she was right. Only she can stop this if radiation gets to spread. But will it be easy if the generator in upon the highest point of the city? Even so, there's no chance to change her mind. This is the home planet. And if he… no! Now is not the time to think that.

"Let's go then," he said before he transformed, allowing Elena and Sweet to get in with the remaining devices. Better take them along now that there's no place to return to.

* * *

When they arrived at the outside of the city, they could see far that city was empty by evacuation. Which means Bee team and Optimus were there preparing to handle Soundwave.

They stopped just another side of the bridge.

"I could use water under the bridges just in case," Elena noted.

"Even so, remember that your powers don't work as they use to." Steeljaw reminded. "To avoid such collateral damage you need full power to stop it."

"I know," Elena said before moved forward and stood just enter the bridge.

Elena raises her hands to summon the wind and water. The wind felt grow and water started to rise, but it didn't last long when wind calm and water fell back to the river.

Sweet and Steeljaw stood still, watching if she could do it.

Elena was feeling frustrated. She can't give up now. Not Soundwave, not to them. They have been up to this long time. And they tried to keep all hidden from her. Not to mention she was treated like a caged bird.

The memories start to flow in her mind. All that time, even if she had element power, she wasn't strong enough to stood up. In this, she looks up and starts to sing.

 ** _"Here comes a wave_**

 ** _Meant to wash me away_**

 ** _A_** ** _tide that is taking me under"_**

While singing she walks a bit forward.

 _ **"Swallowed in and l**_ _ **eft with nothing to say**_

 _ **My voice drowned out in the thunder"**_

When she stops her outfit changes to her Predacon tamer outfit while she looks up. She could see that something is happening in the one tall building. Bee and others must be trying to stop Soundwave. While smoke aside indicates that her father Optimus was distracting Lasebeak.

 _ **"But I won't cry**_

 _ **And I won't start to crumble**_

 _ **Whenever they try**_

 _ **To shut me or cut me down"**_

Then slowly Elena rises her hands to summon something. The sky gets a bit dark by the clouds gathering around the city.

 _ **"I won't be silenced**_

 _ **You can't keep me quiet**_

 _ **Won't tremble when you try it**_

 _ **All I know is I won't go speechless"**_

The wind gets a bit stronger while she tries to hold it in one place. But she could see green glow up fearing worse ready to happen, but she won't give up.

 _ **"Cause I'll breathe**_

 _ **When they try to suffocate me**_

 _ **Don't you underestimate me**_

 _ **Cause I know that I won't go speechless"**_

Just before two last phrases, she noticed missile flying at the green glow and destroying it. It could only mean that her father managed to destroy the beacon. Realizing that it's over she smiles in relief before collapsing to the ground. It took too much strength to hold all together. But before she could fall to the ground Steeljaw managed to catch her. The sky started to get clear while someone flies at them. It was PeaceStar. She came along with Optimus to stop Soundwave. She must have noticed the change in weather and figured out it was Elena.

She remained up in the air as she looked down at them.

"Sis!" Sweet shout.

Peace didn't answer, instead, she looked at Elena who was passed out in Steeljaw's arms. Steeljaw just looked back, as if waiting what it is to happen.

Peace came to check Elena's condition. She was simply tired and passed or as in robots would say she needs to recharge. Then she opened her com-link. "Optimus, we have a situation here." Peace called. "Come to my coordinates. I'll activate the groundbridge."

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I'm just bit annoyed by that extra lines on lyrics, but I can't remove them by Samsung keyboard.


End file.
